Cavale
by AngelShep
Summary: Une enquête va avoir des conséquences sur l'équipe que personne n'aurait oser imaginer, et encore moins les deux principaux concernés. Des questions vont être posées et personne ne semble avoir les réponses... Comment l'équipe va-t-elle s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous... Whoah ça fait vraiment longtemps, mais voici ma nouvelle fic.**

**Le prologue est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps et simplement vous dire : bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

L'enquête était complexe et commençait à peser sur l'équipe. Des jours qu'ils étaient dessus et tournaient en rond. Chacun de leurs suspects s'envolait sans qu'ils pussent y faire quoique ce fût. L'ambiance et l'humeur s'en faisaient ressentir sur toute l'équipe et même les autres agents du NCIS le sentaient, lorsqu'ils passaient près de leurs bureaux. Il n'y avait aucune blague de la part de DiNozzo, aucune taquinerie entre David, l'italien et McGee, et Gibbs enchainait les cafés, battant son record personnel. L'équipe désespérait, le directeur Vance s'interrogeait et essayait de jouer avec ses relations pour les aider.

Six Marines étaient morts et trois enfants civils également. Il devait y avoir au moins un tueur, il devait avoir des suspects. Il devait résoudre cette enquête. Le personnel du NCIS se demandait s'il n'allait pas assister à une des rares fois où une enquête de l'équipe numéro une, de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, se terminerait en affaire non résolue, en cold case.

Gibbs avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette enquête. Ses tripes lui criaient que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer, quelque chose d'irrémédiable, qu'il ne pourrait empêcher. Il avait pour habitude de s'y fier, de se fier à son instinct, mais… il ne savait plus que penser avec cette enquête, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

La fatigue se lisait sur les traits du plus jeune des agents, qui n'était toujours pas habitué aux enquêtes difficiles comme celles-ci. Même Ziva était affectée, pourtant entrainée par le Mossad pour rester totalement indifférente et stoïque quelques fussent les circonstances. Washington et les États-Unis l'avaient probablement bien plus adoucie qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Seul Tony semblait ne pas être touché par l'horreur et le manque de réponses de l'enquête. Certes, il ne faisait pas de blagues et ne taquiner pas les deux autres agents, mais il avait pris mieux que ces deniers, même mieux que lui, leur enquête qui n'avançait pas. Ce qui ne pouvait qu'amener Gibbs, à se demander quelles enquêtes difficiles avaient pu rencontrer Tony lorsqu'il était simple officier et détective. Un soupir échappa l'ancien Marine. Il commençait à perdre espoir, se demandant s'ils parviendraient à résoudre cette affaire.

Cependant, en cette matinée d'avril, encore un peu fraiche, mais avec un soleil bien présent, dardant ses rayons brûlants sur la ville de Washington, un espoir apparut. Un espoir en l'apparence d'une jeune femme, vêtue d'une jupe très courte noire, d'un t-shirt tout aussi noir, en l'honneur d'un groupe méconnu, de plates-formes noires de bien huit, voire plus, centimètres, tenue agrémentée de plusieurs bracelets et colliers en métal et de tatouages impressionnants. Abigail Sciuto s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'agent en chef, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs leva les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle s'expliquât. Elle pirouetta, ses couettes fouettant l'air autour de son visage et s'exclama à toute l'équipe :

– J'ai une piste !

* * *

Les quatre agents descendirent de voiture et se séparèrent. Deux d'entre eux partirent vers un premier bâtiment et les autres vers un autre. Tous étaient silencieux, priant intérieurement, espérant que cette fois serait la bonne, qu'ils ne rentreraient pas une fois de plus les mains vides au NCIS. Ils avaient totalement confiance en les capacités d'Abby, mais le doute ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être là, après autant de fausses pistes sur cette enquête. Les deux premiers arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, mais l'agent de sécurité ne les laissa pas entrer, même après avoir vu leurs plaques. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres entrèrent dans une rue qui les mènerait plus rapidement à leur destination.

– NCIS, nous voulons entrer.

– Jamais entendu parler. Partez, ordonna l'homme, les dominant par son imposante stature.

– Le service d'enquête criminelle de la Navy. Un suspect travaille dans ce…

Un coup de feu retentit, coupant l'agent. Les deux agents sortirent leurs armes et se précipitèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit. Ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle où les deux autres agents se trouvaient, armes en main, face au corps d'un homme. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les deux autres agents. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne bougea, chacun se regardait intensément, comme s'ils espéraient tous trouver une réponse chez les autres. Puis d'un coup, les deux agents décampèrent et quittèrent la ruelle, rapidement suivis des deux autres.

Ils couraient. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine. Ils poussaient tout le monde sur leur passage, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Entre la cavale et la prison, pas de doute, leur choix était vite fait et tendait vers la première. La liste de leurs ennemis était longue, et désormais, ils pouvaient y ajouter leurs amis. Ils étaient seuls. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Un seul mot pour les désigner : ensemble. Dépendants l'un de l'autre ? C'était le moins que nous pussions dire. Ils préféraient la cavale, ou même la mort à la prison prison où se trouvaient tous les criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir se venger. Et s'ils devaient mourir, ils ne s'abandonneraient pas : fuir ensemble et mourir ensemble.

Ils devaient s'en sortir. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour fuir dans ce dédale de rues et de ruelles qu'était Washington. Ils étaient plus rapides, connaissaient mieux la ville et surtout, leur avantage de taille était qu'ils pouvaient prévoir la façon dont ils essaieraient de les attraper. Un avantage acquis au cours de ces années passées à travailler à leurs côtés. Et ils savaient qu'ensemble, ils étaient imbattables, comme ils le leur avaient dit : après tout, ils faisaient toujours équipe tous les deux, non ? Ils traversèrent la route sans prendre la peine de regarder. La chance était toujours avec eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et les virent, bloqués de l'autre côté : les voitures avaient redémarré et ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. Ils se regardèrent, un même sourire sur leur visage, et disparurent dans la foule de personnes marchant sur le trottoir.

À bonne distance du carrefour, Tony attrapa la main de Ziva et héla un taxi.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Whoah ! Je ne pensais pas que mon prologue plairait autant... Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews et voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**J'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se passe pendant la saison 6, avant les épisodes à LA. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: NCIS ne m'appartient pas malheureusement... :'(**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Gibbs entra dans l'open-space, furieux, un gobelet de café noir à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux bureaux vides de ses deux agents recherchés. Malheureusement pour le seul agent restant, il était celui qui prenait toute la colère de son supérieur à cause d'eux. McGee leva furtivement les yeux vers l'ancien Marine et déglutit. Il détestait ses deux collègues pour l'avoir mis dans une telle position.

« McGee ! » aboya Gibbs. « Une piste ! »

« Je… Oui… J'ai tracé leurs portables, vérifié leurs appartements, mais rien. Ils ont dû se débarrasser de leur téléphone et pensé à ne pas retourner chez eux. »

« Une piste, McGee ! »

« Je… j'ai visionné les caméras contrôlant le trafic et j'ai trouvé Tony et Ziva ce matin. » Il mit à l'écran la vidéosurveillance enregistrée quelques heures plus tôt. Ils virent la scène qu'ils avaient vécue, mais purent connaitre ce dont ils n'avaient pas été témoins. Ils observèrent les deux agents qui continuèrent à s'éloigner, les caméras changeant alternativement pour les suivre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils les virent s'arrêter, Tony hélant un taxi. McGee arrêta alors l'image et zooma sur la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule. « J'ai demandé tous les trajets qu'avait effectués ce taxi. Le trajet de Tony et Ziva a pris presque une heure et demie et les a conduits en dehors de Washington, en Pennsylvanie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » demanda Gibbs, quelque peu intrigué quant au choix de ses agents pour une petite ville en Pennsylvanie.

« J'ai beau chercher, patron, je n'ai rien trouvé là-bas. »

« Ils doivent être quelque part, McGee ! » cria Gibbs, furieux que ses agents leur échappent ainsi.

« Je… Peu de temps après leur arrivée, un bus est passé et… ils ont dû le prendre. On ne peut pas les suivre par caméra – il n'y en a pas, et le bus a fait une dizaine d'arrêts… »

Gibbs donna un coup de poing sur son bureau et s'éloigna, laissant un McGee à la fois apeuré et soulagé. Le jeune agent soupira et porta son regard sur les bureaux vides de ses deux collègues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Qu'avait bien pu leur faire cet avocat ? Ziva et Tony respectaient la loi, ils n'étaient pas des criminels alors, pourquoi avaient-ils tué cet homme et ensuite fui, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ? Le jeune agent se rassit à son bureau et soupira, c'était son travail de le découvrir, mais, étrangement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi dur et pesant…

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le taxi avait bel et bien déposé Tony et Ziva dans une petite ville de Pennsylvanie, appelée Waynesboro. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait pris le fameux bus passé peu de temps après. Au contraire, ils étaient restés là où le véhicule les avait déposés.

En sortant du taxi, l'Israélienne observa les environs tandis que leur moyen de transport s'éloignait. Ils se trouvaient au centre de cette ville, très accueillante et reflétant l'image de n'importe quelle ville moyenne américaine. En lieu connu, Tony commença à marcher d'un pas sûr. Elle le suivit, ne connaissant pas cet endroit. Ses yeux vagabondaient autour d'elle, mémorisant le plus de choses possible. Des hommes et des femmes discutaient sur la place, le boulanger plaisantait avec l'épicier voisin, quelques personnes âgées murmuraient, échangeant des commérages. Une ville qui n'était pas très excitante, mais qui avait son charme et était parfaite pour deux personnes recherchées par le NCIS.

Ziva reporta son attention sur son coéquipier qui continuait d'avancer, comme si de rien n'était vers un quartier un peu éloigné du centre. Elle le rattrapa et essaya de paraitre aussi décontractée que lui, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle savait aussi bien faire que lui. De plus, les quelques rares personnes, qui se trouvaient dans la même rue qu'eux, commençaient à parler d'eux : ce n'était pas tous les jours que des inconnus arrivaient en ville.

Ils entrèrent dans le quartier cherché par Tony et se dirigèrent vers une immense propriété entourée d'une clôture en fer forgé. Ziva écarquilla les yeux et l'arrêta quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. « Tony ! On est recherchés par le NCIS et toutes les polices de Washington ! Tu ne veux pas leur donner une raison de plus pour nous trainer en taule ? »

« Je ne vais pas entrer par effraction, Ziva. » Il lui sourit et s'approcha du portail d'entrée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le boitier d'ouverture du portail et tapa un code, n'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde. À la surprise de Ziva, le portail s'ouvrit. « Après toi, ma chère ninja. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la propriété. Tony la suivit en fermant le portail derrière lui. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait vu une femme assez âgée sortir de la propriété d'en face et les voir.

Tony et Ziva s'arrêtèrent sous le porche et l'ancien agent du Mossad se tourna vers l'italien. Elle haussa les sourcils et il eut un sourire charmeur. Il leva les bras et passa la main sur les poutres de bois, qui soutenaient le toit du petit porche. Il chercha quelques secondes avant de, finalement, mettre la main sur la clé. Il la prit et la donna à sa partenaire. Celle-ci eut un sourire en coin et déverrouilla la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et entra le premier. Il se tourna immédiatement vers le boitier de l'alarme et composa rapidement le code.

« Et voilà. Nous avons un toit pour une durée indéterminée. »

« On a besoin d'argent, de nourriture et surtout… d'être innocentés, Tony ! » s'exclama Ziva en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Je sais. Argent et nourriture, le problème est réglé. » Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers ce qui était la cuisine. Il se baissa et ouvrit le placard qui se trouvait sous la cuisinière. Il sortit toutes les poêles et casseroles, avant de prendre une boite qu'il trouva au fond du placard. Il sourit et la posa sur l'île. Il l'ouvrit et Ziva écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdie. À l'intérieur de la boite se trouvaient plusieurs liasses de billets accompagnées d'une enveloppe.

« Figure-toi que cette maison est une propriété secondaire de la famille DiNozzo. Comme pour toutes ses propriétés, mon cher père, » commença-t-il, insistant sur le mot _cher,_ « a gardé une petite réserve d'argent. Ainsi que quelques cartes de crédit. » Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi six cartes de crédit. Il en sortit deux et en tendit une à sa coéquipière. Elle la prit en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne sait jamais. Le code est écrit derrière. Même lui ne peut pas se souvenir de tous les codes. »

« Combien il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, encore un peu surprise par toute cette réserve d'argent.

« Cinquante mille par liasse. Vingt liasses, donc un million. Sur chaque carte, je crois qu'il y a pas loin de vingt mille. Quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Ton père est… plutôt prévenant, » souffla Ziva, totalement éberluée.

« Prévoyant, et oui. Assez. On l'en remerciera plus tard. »

Ils restèrent debout, sans dire un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Ziva qui brisa le silence.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Tony allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une voix s'éleva dans l'interphone et Tony porta la main à ses yeux en souriant, lorsqu'il la reconnut. « Anthony ? Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu. » Ziva haussa un sourcil et Tony haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la femme, qui attendait avec un sourire devant le portail. L'Israélienne observa la scène depuis le porche.

« Mme Popowski. »

« Anthony ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir après toutes ces années. Comment vas-tu ? »

_Comme quelqu'un qui est recherché par tous les flics de Washington pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait_, songea-t-il. Cependant, il se contenta d'un « Oh, très bien. Juste des soucis de tous les jours. » Des soucis de tous les jours, c'est le moins qu'on pût dire. La cavale était un problème que tout le monde connaissait et subissait tous les jours.

« Tu as une bien jolie femme, » dit-elle, inconsciente des pensées du jeune agent, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ziva.

« Euh… Elle… »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. » Elle sourit et commença à s'éloigner, laissant un Tony quelque peu étonné, mais aussi effrayé il appréhendait la réaction de sa partenaire, qui ne risquait pas d'apprécier le fait qu'une des plus grandes commères du quartier la prît pour sa femme. _Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ?_ s'interrogea-t-il. Il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire forcé, qui ne la trompa pas puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaitre les signes montrant que Tony était nerveux ou angoissé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. Il eut une grimace et entra dans la villa. Ziva ferma la porte derrière eux, sans le quitter des yeux. Sans doute avait-elle peur qu'il disparût si elle le faisait, ou qu'il parvînt à trouver un moyen d'échapper à la question.

« C'était madame Popowski, une… des… commères du quartier. » Il recula lentement, sous les yeux intrigués de Ziva, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. _Qu'a-t-il encore fait comme bêtise ? Il ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de faire le gamin ?_ « Elle t'a vu et… maintenant, elle croit que… » Il inspira et dit rapidement : « Ellecroitquetuesmafemme. » Il ferma les yeux et leva les mains pour se protéger.

Ne sentant rien venir, il leva la tête vers elle et la vit, totalement effarée, le contemplant comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été très clair, en effet. Il recula encore de quelques pas, par mesure de précaution.

« Madame Popowski croit que tu es… ma femme, » murmura-t-il, tellement bas qu'elle faillit ne pas le comprendre. Une fois de plus, il leva les mains, protégeant son visage d'un potentiel coup. Mais, une fois de plus, à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit immobile, à quelques pas de lui, les yeux fixant un point derrière lui, qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment, perdue dans ses pensées. « Ziva ? » l'appela-t-il, quelque peu inquiet par son manque de réaction. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle le frappât, presque.

Ziva ne réagit pas. Elle assimilait ce que Tony venait de lui dire, ce qui venait s'ajouter aux problèmes qu'ils avaient déjà. Mais contrairement à ce que l'italien croyait, elle ne réagit pas mal. _Et si… _au contraire, ça allait peut-être les aider un peu, arranger leur situation, pour l'instant, assez fragile. Et à l'incrédulité totale de Tony, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle dit la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, » souffla-t-elle. Elle sembla alors revenir dans la pièce et leva les yeux vers lui et les siens écarquillés. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle fronça les sourcils. _À quoi cet idiot a-t-il encore pensé ? _Elle plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux verts de l'italien et sut que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

« Je ne savais pas, Ziva, que tu rêvais d'être ma femme. » Une étincelle d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux verts et son sourire en coin était plus que moqueur. Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. _Évidemment, il fallait qu'il pensât à ça._

Secouant la tête, elle répondit calmement : « Non, Tony. Je parlais en temps que couverture. » Le sourire de l'italien s'agrandit encore plus et elle sut qu'elle avait mal choisi ses mots. Fermant les yeux et inspirant doucement, elle s'exerça à conserver son calme. « On est recherchés comme étant Anthony DiNozzo et Ziva David. Mais si je suis… Je ne sais pas, moi… Lisa DiNozzo, par exemple, ils auront plus de mal à nous trouver. »

Elle vit son sourire disparaitre tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Elle soupira et porta son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle observa le jardin, immense, de la propriété, où se dessinaient toutes sortes de fleurs et des buissons qui n'étaient pas taillés. La vue devait être magnifique lorsque ce jardin était entretenu. Elle reposa ses yeux sur Tony et le vit souffler. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le silence remplissait la pièce. Un silence confortable, dans lequel tous deux prenaient pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réagi à l'instinct, sans réfléchir aux réelles conséquences de leur fuite, du meurtre de cet homme, ni même à leurs possibilités, aux chances qu'ils avaient de trouver le véritable meurtrier avant qu'on ne les trouvât. Mais tout les frappait réellement à ce moment-là. Finalement, Tony tourna la tête vers elle.

« Il va falloir qu'on fasse beaucoup de choses si tu deviens ma femme. » Elle eut presque envie d'éclater de rire, tellement cette idée semblait déplacée à côté de l'entière situation.

« Tony, évite tes… » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était parfaitement conscient de leur problème actuel.

« Faux papiers et des déguisements. » Elle hocha la tête. « Même si tu te fais passer pour ma femme, tu es toujours reconnaissable. »

« Si on sort, on risque d'être vus et reconnus, » remarqua-t-elle, comprenant qu'il était nécessaire pour elle de changer son apparence, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être arrêtée avec Tony. L'un d'eux devait s'en sortir pour qu'ils pussent prouver leur innocence.

« Je connais cet endroit plutôt bien et les gens me connaissent. Et pour ta transformation, on peut la commencer de suite. » Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Israélienne, qui la lui attrapa. Il la tira vers elle, ses yeux verts brillant d'amusement. Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit.

« Je ne connais pas la maison, chéri, » dit-elle, en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas visiter ? » _Autant se prêter au jeu de suite, même si la dernière fois s'était très bien déroulée._ Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'italien, qui tendit les bras pour saisir l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Voici le salon principal, chérie. » Cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas son rire, qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Cependant, tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient saisir chaque instant comme celui-ci comme risquant d'être leur dernier. Parce que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste une mission sous-couverture : ils risquaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Abby était assise dans un coin de son labo, les genoux repliés et serrés contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes, lorsque Gibbs entra. Ses yeux bleus glace se posèrent sur elle et la colère qu'il ressentait envers ses agents disparus s'atténua quelque peu, mais resta présente, prête à exploser sur le pauvre McGee dès qu'il serait remonté. Il soupira silencieusement et vint s'accroupir auprès de la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers lui et il posa sa main sur son genou, dans un geste rassurant, réconfortant.

« Tu vas les retrouver Gibbs ? »

« Oui, Abby. »

« Ils ont pas pu faire ça. Pas eux. Pas Tony et Ziva, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Abby ? » murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune femme, fragile et vulnérable devant lui. Elle se leva et vint se placer à contrecœur devant son précieux ordinateur. L'ancien Marine se plaça à côté d'elle, ayant peur de connaitre ce qu'elle avait découvert, d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre, ce qui risquait de faire plonger ses deux agents, ses deux amis.

« La… balle qui a servi à tuer cet avocat… vient bien d'une arme du NCIS. Les stries correspondent… Si j'avais l'arme de… Tony ou celle de… Ziva, je saurais qui… a tiré, » dit-elle, retenant à grand-peine de nouvelles larmes. Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pût faire désormais. Ils avaient la preuve que l'arme d'un de ses agents était l'arme du crime. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui dît que la balle ne correspondait pas, tout aurait été bien plus simple…

* * *

Tony attendait, assis sur un banc, devant des cabines d'essayage que Ziva sortît. Elle avait protesté lorsqu'elle avait dû se couper ses longs cheveux bruns et avait protesté également devant le fait qu'elle avait dû refaire une garde-robe, totalement différente, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir mettre plus de jupes et robes et moins de baggy et jogging. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt, la nécessité, pourtant cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait ses cheveux. Elle aimait porter des baggy et jogging parce qu'ils étaient confortables, qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise dedans et pouvait agir à sa guise.

Cependant, il n'était pas question de ce qu'elle aimait ou voulait, mais de ce dont ils avaient besoin, lui avait rappelé Tony. Il avait ainsi fini par la convaincre, en devant, au préalable, lui promettre de ne faire aucune remarque. Alors, il attendait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe, occupée à les rechercher, à regrouper les preuves, qui à coup sûr devaient les incriminer. _Abby…_ Il n'osait pas imaginer la peine, la trahison qu'elle devait ressentir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer la jeune femme dans son labo, tentant par tous les moyens de prouver leur innocence, ne voulant accepter ce qu'elle avait trouvé. _Je suis désolé, Abby…_, pensa-t-il inutilement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et il leva les yeux vers Ziva. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Malgré ses protestations, ses cheveux bruns coupés au niveau de ses épaules lui allaient à ravir, illuminant son visage. La robe blanche, légère et simple, lui arrivant aux genoux, lui saillait parfaitement, mettant en valeur sa silhouette et sa grâce naturelle, faisant ressortir son teint mat. Simplement magnifique. Elle leva ses yeux marron vers lui et vit son sourire.

« Très joli. Ça… te change. »

« J'ai l'air de… »

« D'une très belle femme, » termina-t-il pour elle. « Chérie, ne te diminue pas ainsi. » Il se leva et vint se placer devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi soudainement. Le sourire de l'italien ne fit que s'agrandir devant sa confusion et il souffla à son oreille : « Les vendeuses me déshabillent depuis notre arrivée. »

« Elles ne savent pas que tu es marié, » sourit-elle en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Tony lui renvoya son sourire. _Je ne le suis pas vraiment_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Tous deux n'avaient aucun mal à feindre leur relation, comme ils l'avaient fait lors de leur mission sous couverture. Ce qu'ils trouvaient étrange était le fait qu'ils se rendaient peu à peu compte qu'ils appréciaient cette situation. Ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'aujourd'hui. _C'est Tony et on est recherchés. Il faut que l'on pense à s'innocenter maintenant et rien d'autre. _Peu importe ce qu'elle se répétait, c'était vain ses pensées finissaient toujours par dériver, comme celles de Tony.

« Cette cavale… commence plutôt bien, non ? »

« C'est une cavale, Tony, » souffla-t-elle, exaspérée par l'attitude enfantine de son partenaire. « Elle ne peut pas être bien. »

« Pour une cavale, je trouve qu'elle n'est pas si mal, » se rectifia-t-il. « J'ai connu bien pire. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Quand j'étais à Peoria. Longue histoire, je te la raconterai une autre fois. » Il sourit et la retourna, la poussant dans la cabine. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il referma le rideau derrière elle. Cependant, elle lui demanderait quelle était cette histoire de cavale, après tout, elle pouvait peut-être leur être utile, non ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la boutique, Tony portant deux sacs de vêtements dans une main et tenant celle de Ziva avec l'autre. Néanmoins, ils ralentirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux policiers, qui observaient les passants. Ils glissèrent leurs lunettes de soleil sur leur nez et l'Israélienne serra doucement et imperceptiblement la main de l'italien. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et reprirent leur marche, se montrant aussi décontractés et naturels que possible.

Ziva ne quittait pas des yeux le policier le plus proche d'eux, à travers ses lunettes, tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Tony, de son côté, regardait les alentours, à la recherche de la voiture qu'ils avaient empruntée à son père – voiture qui se trouvait dans le garage de la propriété, également empruntée. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir garée pas loin de la boutique. Ils sentaient tous deux leur cœur battre rapidement, à l'unisson. Tout dépendait de cet instant, s'ils se faisaient prendre… Aucun d'eux n'osait imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait.

Abby leur en voudrait à mort et les tuerait certainement. McGee… McGee ne leur ferait rien de spécial, mais il leur en voudrait beaucoup, c'était sûr. Quant à Gibbs… Il les tuerait. Oh oui ! Il les tuerait, mais il ne ferait pas ça rapidement, loin de là. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à les torturer, pour qu'ils comprissent qu'on ne jouait pas avec le grand agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Un même faux sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres tandis que ces pensées les hantaient, occupant leur esprit et les convainquant qu'ils ne devaient vraiment pas se faire prendre. Les yeux de Tony se posèrent enfin sur la voiture noire de son père, comme neuve alors qu'il l'avait acheté plusieurs années auparavant. Mais il constata aussi que les deux policiers n'en étaient pas loin. Retenant un soupir de frustration, il continua d'avancer et, pas à pas, ils se rapprochèrent à la fois de leur but et à la fois de ce qu'ils voulaient éviter.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Hey, vous deux ! » s'exclama un des deux policiers en s'avançant vers eux, les rencontrant à mi-chemin de leur voiture. « Attendez ! »

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**AngelShep**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je viens de finir toutes mes épreuves de bac... Pff... Maintenant j'attends les résultats et pour patienter, j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce petit chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les reviews précédentes et tous les autres qui ont lu.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard nerveux. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà se faire prendre, ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de qui cherchait à les envoyer en prison, ils n'avaient encore aucun moyen de s'innocenter. Ils restèrent le plus droit possible, le plus décontracté qu'ils pouvaient l'être tandis que le policier s'avançait vers eux. Tony serra la main de Ziva et décocha un sourire à l'homme. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver une issue si un problème se présentait, chose, qu'il espérait, n'arriverait pas.

« Monsieur, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? » lui demanda-t-il, adoptant son ton le plus léger et le plus poli, étant plus doué pour simuler que Ziva.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais nous sommes à la recherche de deux dangereux criminels. » Ziva retint une grimace. Criminels ? Dangereux ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils seraient aussi vite catalogués ainsi. Tout échappait bien trop vite à son contrôle.

Le policier leur montra leurs photos. Ziva posa les yeux sur la sienne et resta aussi calme qu'elle en était capable. Elle devait avouer que sa transformation était réussie. La personne qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir ne ressemblait pas à celle sur la photo. Mais Tony ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un sourire désolé à l'homme, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle. Il secoua la tête et haussa légèrement l'épaule.

« Désolé. Ils ne me disent rien. »

« Madame ? » Ziva ravala sa réplique acide. Elle détestait toujours autant qu'on l'appelle madame, même si techniquement elle se faisait passer pour la femme de Tony. Elle n'était pas près de s'y habituer.

« Désolée, » répondit-elle en parvenant à esquisser un léger sourire. _Idiote, tu peux faire mieux que ça._

« Ce n'est rien. Merci encore. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les forces de l'ordre, » dit Tony. Il était totalement dans son rôle, rassuré que l'homme ne les eût pas reconnus, qu'il ne l'eût pas reconnu surtout. Il lui sourit et le policier hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Le couple reprit sa marche et, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ziva tourna la tête vers l'italien, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Toujours un plaisir d'aider les forces de l'ordre ? »

« Je jouais mon personnage. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire un film de notre cavale, ça serait palpitant. Vont-ils se faire prendre ? Vont-ils trouver le véritable tueur ? Que va-t-il se passer pour ces deux collègues ? »

Elle secoua la tête en riant, amusée par l'attitude de Tony, qui était capable de passer du sérieux à l'humour sans aucun problème. Il la fascinait parfois et la surprenait. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui, tellement il était imprévisible.

« Une chance qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnu. »

« Oh oui ! On continue ? »

Elle hocha la tête et grimpa dans la voiture, suivie de Tony. Ils devaient continuer à jouer leur rôle.

* * *

Gibbs s'assit à son bureau une fois plus, son café noir à la main. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux bureaux vides de ses agents. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Tout conduisait à eux, toutes les preuves conduisaient à aux, tout les accusait. S'ils n'étaient pas coupables, qui pouvait leur en vouloir autant et se montrer aussi doué pour tout pointer sur eux ? Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas douter de l'intégrité de ses agents, mais comment ne pas douter après leur fuite, la balle tirée par une arme du NCIS ?

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bureau de son agent senior. _Je te connais depuis huit ans, DiNozzo, tu n'as pas pu faire ça. Tu n'es pas un tueur._ Peut-être que s'il se répétait assez ses mots, il finirait par en être persuadé pour de bon. Si Ziva savait se débrouiller seule, Tony était encore plus doué pour disparaitre, pour se fondre dans le décor et devenir n'importe qui. Comment retrouver quelqu'un qui sait comment nous fonctionnons et est un véritable caméléon ? L'italien parviendrait à se faufiler entre les mailles de chacun des filets qu'il leur lancerait pour les arrêter.

Gibbs avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tué cet homme, cet avocat. Il se leva et s'arrêta à côté du bureau de l'italien. McGee l'observa du coin de l'œil, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Tony avait une place particulière dans le cœur de l'ancien marine, plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec les deux années en équipe qu'ils avaient passées, juste tous les deux, que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que leur relation ressemblait plus à celle entre un père et un fils, parfois, qu'entre un patron et son agent. Mais il gardait ses pensées pour lui et Abby. Jamais il n'oserait le dire à Tony et Gibbs.

L'ancien sniper ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau et tomba sur les médailles qu'il avait reçues et que Tony avait toujours gardées pour lui. Il passa la main sur l'une d'elles. Une enveloppe attira alors son regard, sous les médailles. Il fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa. Elle était vierge, mais il vit qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux fatigués ne parvinrent pas à saisir les mots sur le papier et il dut la mettre à bout de bras pour pouvoir la déchiffrer. Il survola la feuille et comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

Une lettre de démission.

Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de surprise et se posèrent sur le fauteuil vide. _Tony n'est pas là pour te donner d'explications, imbécile_, se réprimanda-t-il, lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ni à croire que Tony songeait à démissionner. Gibbs tentait en vain de digérer cette information. Il devait retrouver son agent, il avait une raison de plus de le faire : il devait éclaircir cette histoire.

Machinalement, sa main attrapa son portable dans sa poche. C'était un réflexe idiot, parce qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Tony ne répondit pas, mais… il observa l'écran et soupira. Même s'il doutait de l'utilité de son geste, il appela tout de même l'italien. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la lettre dans sa main, son esprit tentant de connaitre les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Tony à écrire cette lettre. Il cherchait un indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur cette piste, mais… les seuls qu'il voyait avaient un rapport avec l'affaire La Grenouille. Mais ça remontait à si loin…

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, la voix de Tony se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. « Gibbs. »

« DiNozzo ? Où êtes-vous ? » En entendant son patron, McGee releva la tête et commença immédiatement à localiser l'appel.

« Dis à McGee de ne pas nous localiser parce que ça ne servira à rien. » Gibbs secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien à McGee, qui continua sa recherche.

« Ziva est avec toi ? »

« Oui. Elle est là, » sourit Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui se trouvait à la caisse du magasin dans lequel ils étaient.

Gibbs, de son côté, s'éloigna des bureaux et s'arrêta devant les fenêtres du bâtiment. Il tenait toujours la lettre de démission de l'italien dans sa main, mais refusait de la regarder. Il savait qu'il devait lui demander, mais craignait la réponse qu'il recevrait.

« J'ai trouvé ta lettre. »

Le silence lui répondit. Les yeux verts de l'agent quittèrent Ziva et se posèrent sur le sol, devant ses pieds. Il n'avait nullement besoin de savoir de quelle lettre il parlait, il ne pensait simplement pas que l'ancien marine la trouverait. Il pensait ne même pas avoir à en parler un jour, n'ayant pas l'intention de démissionner. Ou plus. À l'autre bout du fil, Gibbs attendait, mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te la donner, patron, » souffla Tony.

« Avait ? » releva-t-il.

« Disons que la question est réglée maintenant. »

La question était plus que réglée. Il était viré. Lui et Ziva n'avaient plus leur place au NCIS. Ils étaient considérés comme de **dangereux criminels**, comment pourraient-ils avoir une place dans une agence fédérale, dont le but était d'arrêter ces fameux dangereux criminels ? Il avait une fois de plus l'impression de perdre le contrôle de sa vie, comme lorsqu'il était à la fois Tony DiNardo et Anthony DiNozzo. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu le choix une seule seconde.

« Revenez. Vous savez qu'on vous retrouvera, vous avez plus de chances de vous en sortir si vous revenez de votre plein gré, _maintenant_, » fit Gibbs, la voix ferme.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on sait comment tu fonctionnes. On a toujours une longueur d'avance. »

« Je sais aussi comment tu fonctionnes, Tony. »

« Alors pourquoi on est encore en liberté ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Gibbs devait avouer que Tony avait raison. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur agent. _C'est le meilleur agent que je n'ai jamais eu et je le sous-estime._ Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il ne devait pas penser en étant lui, mais en étant DiNozzo et préparait ses coups en avance par rapport à ce qu'il ferait pour les arrêter. Il devait prévoir ses propres tentatives. Malheureusement pour lui, Tony se montrait plus qu'improbable, d'où son don incroyable pour se glisser dans tous les personnages imaginables. Les yeux de Gibbs se posèrent sur la lettre et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps. Une sorte de prévision. Il n'y a pas de… »

« DiNozzo. _Pourquoi _? » le coupa-t-il, insistant. Il avait besoin de cette réponse.

Gibbs vit McGee lui faire signe et prendre ses affaires. Il savait où ils étaient. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivi de son patron. Ils devaient faire vite et il devait garder Tony occupé au téléphone. De son côté, l'italien observait Ziva encore à la caisse, payant avec une des cartes de crédit de son père. Il devait vraiment avouer que la voir avec une robe et cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux était surprenant, mais il se mentirait s'il disait ne pas la trouver sublime. Même s'il adorait les cheveux longs qu'elle avait quelques heures plus tôt, il aimait aussi définitivement ses cheveux courts.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Gibbs, le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Il n'y a pas de raison, » soupira-t-il. « J'ai toujours fait ça et… je n'ai pas toujours eu à m'en servir. »

« Revenez de votre plein gré. »

« Tu sais, Gibbs. Il y a un temps pour les adieux et un temps pour les retrouvailles. Et là, c'est celui des adieux. Les retrouvailles ne sont pas encore prévues. Elles auront lieu, je peux te le jurer. Mais pas maintenant. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony tandis qu'il observait sa partenaire s'approcher, plusieurs sacs à la main. Il savait qu'un jour ils retourneraient au NCIS, avec toutes les preuves nécessaires pour prouver leur innocence. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de choses auront changé, mais il arrivera, quoi qu'il arrivât. Gibbs fronça les sourcils en grimpant dans la voiture. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas faire d'adieux.

« Tu souris en me disant adieu ? »

« Adieu Gibbs. »

Il raccrocha et tendit la main. Ziva posa un nouveau portable dedans avec un sourire. Il le glissa dans sa poche et prit l'ancien téléphone de Ziva, qu'il alluma. Il observa les deux mobiles quelques secondes, se demandant si un jour, il répondrait à nouveau en disant DiNozzo, s'attendant à avoir Gibbs lui ordonnant de rappliquer parce qu'ils avaient une enquête. Il secoua la tête. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique._

« Ils sont en route. »

« Tu leur laisses un cadeau ? »

Tony sourit et s'approcha d'un banc. Il posa les deux portables dessus et attrapa la petite boite en carton, que Ziva venait d'acheter et qu'elle lui tendait. Il y glissa les deux portables dedans et laissa un message dessus. Il envoya un rapide SMS à McGee avec le portable de l'Israélienne et hocha la tête vers la jeune femme. Il savait que Gibbs n'apprécierait pas, mais il devait lui faire comprendre que les chercher était vain et qu'il devait arrêter, pour leur bien à tous.

Il attrapa la main de Ziva et tous deux s'éloignèrent du banc, où seuls les deux téléphones dans leur boite se trouvaient désormais. Trace solitaire de leur passage ici. Arrivés à l'autre bout de la rue, ils virent la voiture du NCIS arriver en trombe et s'arrêter juste en face du fameux banc, qu'ils venaient de quitter. Leur timing était parfait. Le couple échangea un regard et vit leurs collègues sortir de la voiture. Les deux agents quittèrent la rue, laissant les deux autres la scruter pour essayer de les retrouver.

Les yeux bleus de l'ancien Marine se posèrent sur le banc, après avoir passé au crible chaque visage, ne reconnaissant pas celui d'un de ses agents. Dès qu'il vit le paquet, il sut qu'il était pour eux et s'en approcha. McGee le rejoignit et attrapa le mot de Tony. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage. L'italien ne changerait jamais, quelle que fût la situation.

« Toujours une longueur d'avance, désolé patron. »

Le jeune agent releva les yeux vers son patron et le dévisagea, mais n'y décela rien, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Cependant, il savait qu'il était touché par ce qu'il se passait. Il devait se sentir trahi et perdu. Devait-il encore faire confiance à ses agents ? Même lui doutait. Il n'imaginait pas combien ça devait être dur pour Gibbs, qui connaissait Tony depuis si longtemps, qui avait fait de lui l'agent qu'il était aujourd'hui, avec lequel il avait partagé tellement de choses. L'informaticien soupira. _Pourquoi Tony ? Pourquoi ?_

Gibbs était conscient du regard de son seul agent restant sur lui, mais ne montra rien. Il détestait la situation, il détestait DiNozzo pour le mettre dans celle-ci, pour jouer ainsi avec lui. Il sortit son couteau et ouvrit la boite. Ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur les deux portables et il sut que Tony avait réellement plus d'une longueur d'avance. Il reconnaissait le style de l'italien, ce n'était pas Ziva qui avait eu cette idée, ce n'était pas elle, qui avait trouvé un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Tony était le maitre de la situation, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il soupira.

« Ils ne doivent pas être loin, patron. Ziva m'a envoyé un message et Tony était au tel avec toi, il y a quelques minutes, » dit McGee, rempli d'espoir.

« En voiture, McGee. »

Ils grimpèrent à l'unisson à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et l'ancien Marine démarra. Il remonta la rue, scrutant une fois de plus chaque visage avec le jeune agent. Ils effectuèrent cette même opération sur toutes les rues adjacentes, mais ne trouvèrent personne. D'une certaine façon, ils ne furent pas surpris. Gibbs était même fier en quelque sorte de savoir que ses agents parvenaient à s'en sortir dans un timing aussi serré. Mais il était déçu de voir qu'ils ne les avaient pas encore trouvés. Ils abandonnèrent et retournèrent au NCIS.

* * *

Tony tendit un verre de vin rouge à Ziva, assise sur le canapé, les jambes pliées sous elle, dans le salon de leur habitat provisoire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Ils trinquèrent à leur réussite jusque-là et burent une gorgée. Leurs yeux se perdirent dans la pièce, leur esprit se plongeant dans leurs pensées, repassant les évènements de cette journée chargée. Ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient le matin même encore des agents du NCIS et que maintenant… des criminels en cavale. Soi-disant. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver à devoir fuir.

« Tony ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur son verre. L'italien posa la main sur son épaule et elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle vit son sourire rassurant, ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien désormais.

« Hey… ça va aller. »

« Comment ? On est recherchés, on est seuls. »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Tant que l'on pourra compter l'un sur l'autre, on ne sera pas seuls. »

« Tony… » Elle ferma les yeux. « Comment va-t-on faire pour s'innocenter ? »

« Trouver qui nous en veut et se trouve à Washington pour commencer. La liste risque d'être longue, mais autant commencer le plus vite possible. »

« Demain ? » grimaça-t-elle, ayant pour l'instant envie de se reposer un peu. La journée avait été assez longue et dure comme ça.

Il éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Son rire sonnait faux dans le silence de la pièce, forcé, nerveux. Ses yeux observèrent la pièce, se remémorant des souvenirs lointains. Il se revit enfant dans cette même pièce. Cependant, ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux. Ses yeux verts finirent par se poser sur le piano noir dans la pièce attenante au salon. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui sous les yeux intrigués de Ziva.

Il posa le verre sur le piano et souleva le clapet. Ses doigts caressèrent les touches d'un geste automatique, bien qu'il n'eût pas joué depuis des années. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ziva s'approcha et posa son verre à côté du sien et sa main sur l'épaule de l'italien. Il tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra les yeux intrigués de l'Israélienne.

« Tu joues ? »

« Pas depuis très longtemps. Ma mère adorait le piano. Elle voulait toujours que je lui en joue. »

« Et tu jouais bien ? »

« On va voir ça. Je suis un peu rouillé. »

« Laquelle ? »

« La préférée de ma mère. Celle dont je me souviens le mieux, surtout. »

Il s'installa derrière l'instrument et posa les mains sur les touches. Ziva s'appuya contre celui-ci et l'observa commencer à jouer, ses doigts volant au-dessus des touches. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle reconnaissait la mélodie. Le Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi rouillé qu'il le disait et jouait plutôt bien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Tony jouant et elle l'observant, bercée par sa musique. C'était le premier véritable moment de calme qu'ils avaient depuis le début de la journée, le début de leur cavale. Leurs pensées dérivèrent vers l'équipe, vers Gibbs, McGee, Abby et Ducky, qui les recherchaient et se posaient des questions, qui, sûrement, les croyaient coupables. Un coup de feu avait tout changé. Un coup de feu les avait fait fuir, les avait retournés contre leurs proches, leurs amis, leurs collègues, leur famille. Tony pensa à sa conversation avec l'ancien marine, à la lettre de démission qu'il avait trouvée dans son…

Il arrêta brusquement de jouer. Ziva releva la tête vers lui, surprise.

« Tony ? »

« Gibbs a fouillé dans mes affaires, » dit-il éberlué.

Ziva haussa les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était un problème. Ni même comment il avait pu le savoir. Que Tony pouvait-il vouloir cacher dans son bureau ? Et pourquoi irait-il cacher quelque chose au NCIS où n'importe qui pouvait le trouver en cherchant un papier ou un dossier que l'italien avait ? Là-dessus, elle ne saisissait pas la logique de Tony. Autant jusqu'à présent, il l'avait réellement étonné par sa facilité à fuir, à garder une longueur d'avance, à berner le policier un peu plus tôt, autant là elle le trouvait quelque peu stupide.

Tony sembla remarquer son incrédulité et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Gibbs avait fouillé son bureau, bien qu'il comprît qu'il pût chercher un quelconque moyen de les trouver. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était que ce fût Gibbs qui l'eût fait lui-même, et non McGee. De sa part, ça ne l'aurait pas autant dérangé, mais de celle de l'ancien marine… Il ferma les yeux et souffla.

« Il n'a pas à fouiller mon bureau. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, cachant difficilement son incrédulité quant au fait que cela le dérangeait autant.

« Il a trouvé ma lettre de démission, » souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, lui faisant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. _Tu ne peux pas vouloir partir, tu ne peux partir et quitter le NCIS, non. _« Tu veux partir ? »

Tony garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains, posées sur les clés du piano. Il pouvait ressentir la surprise et la colère de la jeune femme. Il la comprenait, il aurait eu la même réaction si la situation avait été inversée. Il sentait son regard intense, rempli d'incompréhension, blessé, posé sur lui, semblant le transpercer et lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, sinon elle n'attendrait pas sa réponse et il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ses raisons.

« Tony ? »

« J'ai fait cette lettre il y a deux ans, après le fiasco de La Grenouille. Je ne l'ai jamais donnée à Jenny, ni à Vance. Ni à Gibbs. »

« Tu as pensé à partir avec Jeanne, c'est ça ? » Cette révélation s'abattit sur elle. Elle avait failli le perdre deux ans auparavant.

« Oui. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais continuer à travailler au NCIS. Je doutais et Jeanne… »

« Mais ? »

« Après cette enquête, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ça. L'équipe… Vous êtes ma famille. J'ai pas jeté la lettre, je l'ai juste mise au fond d'un tiroir. » Il soupira. « Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de partir depuis. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, heureuse de savoir que Tony n'avait plus eu l'intention de partir, que son besoin de l'équipe avait été plus fort que son amour pour Jeanne. Elle s'en était quelque peu doutée, mais l'entendre de la bouche même de Tony la soulageait. Tous deux repensaient à ces souvenirs, remontés par cette lettre. Elle revoyait la peine dans les yeux de l'italien, qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle ressentait à nouveau sa peur lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort, sa colère contre la jeune femme qui avait fait souffrir Tony et sa peine devant sa détresse et sa joie. Pour la première fois, il avait été sincèrement amoureux et heureux, mais elle ne pouvait être totalement heureuse pour lui à cette époque.

Et elle ne savait pas si ça avait vraiment changé.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je pense essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais ça peut arriver que je ne puisse pas. On est en vacances alors je compte profiter de la plage et du soleil. ^^**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Durée de la cavale : 2 jours.

Tony était en cuisine, préparant un osso buco, cependant que Ziva se trouvait en compagnie de madame Popowski et de leurs voisins, un jeune couple, qui avait emménagé un an auparavant, dans le salon. Ils discutaient tous quatre, sourires aux lèvres.

C'était une initiative de Tony qui pensait qu'ils auraient l'air moins suspects, moins « étranges » s'ils invitaient certains de leurs voisins à diner. Il connaissait madame Popowski pour avoir souvent été chez elle, pour jouer avec ses enfants, lorsqu'il passait ses vacances dans cette maison, et pensait qu'il lui devait bien un repas après toute la gentillesse qu'elle lui avait toujours témoignée. Ziva n'avait vu aucun inconvénient, au contraire, cela les sortirait quelque peu de leur cavale, et leur changerait les idées.

« Racontez-nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! » demanda madame Popowski, avec un grand sourire. Ziva sourit à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'on pouvait difficilement trouver femme plus chaleureuse et plus commère qu'elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, où Tony se trouvait, préparant son plat. Elle devina qu'il écoutait avec un sourire, sûrement amusé de la mettre dans une telle situation, elle qui était loin d'être douée pour ce genre de conversations banales et sentimentales. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les trois paires d'yeux qui la regardaient avec curiosité. _Des bêtes sauvages qui s'apprêtent à se jeter sur leur proie_, pensa Ziva, amusée et quelque peu effrayée par cet intérêt pour de tels détails.

« Eh bien, c'était une rencontre vraiment banale, » commença-t-elle, se repassant en boucle ce qu'ils avaient préparé durant les deux jours qui étaient passés. « En fait, on ne s'appréciait pas au début. Nous nous sommes littéralement tombés dedans. »

« Rentrés dedans, chérie. On s'est rentrés dedans, » s'éleva la voix de Tony, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la corriger comme toujours. Mais, étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au NCIS lors d'une enquête. Un soupir faillit la trahir. _Ce n'est pas le moment pour la nostalgie !_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

« Tony sortait d'un café, avec, justement, un café brûlant dans les mains, et moi je rentrais. Il ne m'avait pas vu, je ne l'avais pas vu et nous avons fini recouverts par son café, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« C'était un excellent départ, effectivement ! Quelle merveilleuse première rencontre ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en riant. Ziva hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, Emily. »

Tony les rejoignit alors et s'assit aux côtés de Ziva, sur le second canapé, face à leurs trois invités. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il était agréablement étonné par la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme était parvenue à entrer dans le jeu et à paraitre totalement naturelle dans une situation qu'elle avait tendance à mépriser. Elle lui sourit et posa la main sur sa cuisse.

« Cet osso buco ? »

« En train de cuire. Alors cette rencontre ? Je veux connaitre la suite, » dit-il. Elle l'embrassa avant de reporter son attention sur leurs invités.

« On a commencé à s'insulter dans nos langues respectives. Italien pour Tony, hébreu pour moi. »

« En hébreu ? » l'interrogea Thomas, quelque peu surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait attention à un quelconque accent.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer : « Je suis Israélienne d'origine. Américaine depuis quatre ans. Depuis nos fiançailles, » précisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait la nationalité, c'était vrai, mais seulement depuis très peu de temps. « Et puis finalement, on s'est excusés en même temps. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « On a relevé la tête pour se regarder… et là… »

« Et là, ça a été… une révélation. Je devais la connaitre plus. Alors, je l'ai invitée à déjeuner pour me faire pardonner, » finit Tony, en jouant avec les cheveux de Ziva, qui retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il admirait la jeune femme dans la robe mauve qu'elle avait achetée deux jours plus tôt. _Merveilleuse, simplement merveilleuse…_

« Ça fait huit ans que nous sommes ensemble, maintenant, trois que nous sommes mariés, » sourit la jeune femme. Elle attrapa son verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Trois ans… » souffla Emily. « Bientôt des enfants alors ? » ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre rebondi.

Ziva faillit s'étouffer avec son kir. Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers Tony, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde des yeux. Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses invités, posant le verre. Ils étaient passés sur toutes les questions sensibles et celle-ci en avait fait partie, mais l'entendre, réellement posée, par quelqu'un d'autre restait un choc et lui rappelait la réalité de leur situation. Elle sentait le regard de l'italien la transpercer, semblant lui brûler la peau. Il ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là, elle allait devoir agir seule.

« Nous en avons effectivement parlé, mais nous préférons attendre que je trouve un travail dans le coin. Le déménagement est terminé, mais on ne peut pas vivre sur des économies. Surtout si on tient à former une famille. »

Tony sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Ziva l'impressionnait ce soir et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. « Je retourne en cuisine, mon plat m'appelle. » Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de se lever et de s'éloigner sous ses yeux amusés. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses invités et leur sourit.

« Je vous propose que l'on s'installe pendant que le chef sort son plat du four. »

* * *

Abby jeta un coup d'œil au mur de son labo. En arrivant le matin même, elle avait décidé d'accrocher deux photos des agents en fuite avec le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour funeste du début de leur cavale. Aujourd'hui, était le troisième jour.

Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait depuis deux heures exactement, depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle passait en revue chacune des données qu'ils avaient réunies, mais rien ne semblait coller selon elle. Elle avait vérifié tous les comptes, les cartes, les caméras des endroits où les deux partenaires avaient été vus, tout. Mais en vain. Ils avaient réellement disparu, ils s'étaient simplement envolés de la surface de la Terre, ou du moins, avaient quitté les États-Unis, elle ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

Elle savait, grâce aux caméras de surveillance d'une boutique de la rue dans laquelle Gibbs avait trouvé leurs portables, qu'ils utilisaient une carte de crédit. La bande montrait parfaitement Tony passant à la caisse et tendant une carte, et, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à repérer Ziva, elle se doutait qu'elle était présente également, juste hors de vue.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient donc accès à un compte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver lequel. McGee lui avait apporté le reçu de carte que la caissière leur avait donné, après avoir reçu l'accord de sa supérieure, mais quand elle essayait d'y accéder, elle se heurtait à un mur en béton armé. Quand elle était parvenue à trouver à qui appartenait ce compte, elle s'était demandé comment le couple était parvenu à obtenir une carte donnant accès au compte bancaire d'une entreprise.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle commençait à désespérer. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Gibbs, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne parvenait à rien et avait l'impression de trahir ses amis en passant au crible tous leurs comptes, leur liste d'appels… Elle savait que l'ancien marine serait fier et en colère. Fier qu'ils sussent ainsi se débrouiller et leur échappassent. En colère qu'ils eussent à ce point retenu comment parvenir à déjouer les autorités.

Elle soupira et décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle quitta son laboratoire et entra dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena à l'étage de l'équipe. Elle se dirigea vers l'open-office, où McGee travaillait sur leur enquête. L'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient avant toute cette pagaille avait été donnée à une autre équipe, qui l'avait reprise là où ils l'avaient laissé et avaient pu la résoudre grâce à ce qu'Abby avait découvert au dernier moment. Ils pouvaient ainsi tous se concentrer sur retrouver Tony et Ziva.

Abby refusa de regarder les bureaux de ces derniers lorsqu'elle passa devant. Elle vint s'assoir sur le bureau de Gibbs, face au jeune agent. Elle observa son visage et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et la tristesse qui se trouvait dans ceux-ci. Cette situation commençait à peser sur toute l'équipe. Jamais ils n'avaient autant cherché à retrouver des membres de leur équipe. Jamais ils n'avaient autant voulu des réponses. McGee leva la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« On a besoin d'une pause tous les deux, je crois. »

« L'homme qu'ils ont tué s'appelait Alexandre Duke. Il était avocat, spécialisé dans la défense de la partie civile. Il travaillait sur la même affaire que nous et était donc de notre côté aussi. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Tony et Ziva, n'avait pas de casier, pas de problèmes à son boulot, avec ses voisins. Rien. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire qui aurait forcé Tony et Ziva à le tuer. Ce type n'avait pas d'armes et ne savait pas se défendre d'après sa famille et ses amis. Bien que ça, ça m'étonne. Un avocat qui ne sait pas se défendre et sait défendre les autres ? »

Abby se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, sentant qu'il en avait autant besoin qu'elle. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Rien n'avait de sens. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'avoir un contact quelconque avec les deux agents, ils pourraient peut-être savoir ce qui les avait poussés à le tuer.

Gibbs arriva derrière eux et soupira. Ses yeux dérivèrent, une fois encore, vers les bureaux de ses deux agents. Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'ils ne les retrouvassent ? Avant qu'ils n'en apprissent un peu plus sur le pourquoi ? Il redoutait le moment où il devrait confronter le père de Ziva et lui annoncer que sa fille était recherchée aux États-Unis pour meurtre. Il n'avait pas peur d'Eli David, il ne voulait simplement pas être la personne à lui annoncer que Ziva était en fuite et une meurtrière – du moins qu'elle avait tué sans raison un innocent.

Une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision et il leva la tête vers celle-ci. Le directeur se tenait debout entre les deux bureaux vides, son visage était un masque de stoïcisme, totalement vide d'émotions. Gibbs doutait qu'il n'en eût d'aucune sorte pour Tony et Ziva, mais la compassion n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il s'avança vers lui, attirant l'attention de McGee et Abby, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué depuis son arrivée.

« Directeur. »

« Agent Gibbs. Avez-vous retrouvé la trace de vos agents ? » Gibbs ne dit rien et le fixa. Vance soupira. « Vous savez que cette situation est compliquée. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que vos agents finissent blessés, mais votre enquête est dans une impasse et je suis forcé de les déclarer dangereux et armés. »

« Ils ne tireraient pas pour rien. »

« Il semblerait que cet avocat témoigne du contraire. »

« Je prouverai le contraire lorsque je les aurai retrouvés, » répliqua Gibbs. « Vivants. » Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, aucun d'eux souhaitant reculer ou laisser l'autre gagner cette bataille. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité aux deux seuls témoins de la scène, Vance hocha la tête et se retourna.

« Je vous laisse une semaine. Pas plus, agent Gibbs. » Sur ses mots, il partit, laissant Gibbs ruminer sa frustration, Abby et McGee complètement abattus et inquiets pour leurs deux amis. Gibbs se surprit à envoyer une prière silencieuse à quelque fût cette puissance supérieure pour qu'ils retrouvassent les deux agents vivants avant la fin du délai accordé par Vance. Il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à Tony ou Ziva.

* * *

Quatre jours. Quatre jours et leur nouvelle piste tombait une fois de plus à l'eau. Il avait besoin de café. Terriblement besoin de café pour tenir. Se levant, il passa devant le bureau de Tony et s'arrêta. Il vint se poser derrière et s'assit.

McGee leva des yeux interloqués vers lui. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Gibbs s'était assis au bureau de Tony. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas comment les deux agents parvenaient à jouer avec eux ainsi. Il semblait que chaque piste qu'ils avaient était préparée par le couple pour les détourner de ce qui les mènerait réellement à eux.

La carte de Tony avait été utilisée dans un fast-food près du NCIS, mais une fois sur place, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Elle avait été une nouvelle fois utilisée dans une bijouterie, une heure plus tard. Ils ne voyaient pas ce que Tony irait faire là-bas, mais y étaient tout de même allés. Seulement pour qu'ils se voient ensuite entrainés dans une boutique de vêtements, puis de chaussures et enfin dans une banque. De petites sommes dépensées et le compte vidé, ils étaient rentrés au NCIS pour découvrir que quelqu'un avait piraté l'ordinateur de Tony pour prendre des informations. Tony et Ziva les avaient menés par le bout du nez du début à la fin et ils n'avaient rien vu.

McGee soupira et décida que quel que fût l'intérêt que Gibbs pouvait avoir à s'installer au bureau de l'italien, cela ne le concernait pas. Son regard se posa sur le contenu des dossiers qu'il repassait encore et toujours, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi Tony et Ziva avaient voulu la liste de tous les criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés depuis l'arrivée de DiNozzo au NCIS, huit ans auparavant. Il secoua la tête, il devait creuser un peu plus.

Jethro Gibbs n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre dans la tête de DiNozzo, mais aujourd'hui il devait y parvenir. Son regard se posa sur le bureau d'en face et il imagina Ziva, en train de rédiger un rapport ou de faire une quelconque recherche. Il attrapa la première feuille, qu'il avait sous la main, et la transforma en boule de papier. Il la lança et elle atterrit sur le fauteuil de vide de l'Israélienne. Il secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains, posant ses coudes sur la table.

C'était idiot. Ça ne l'aiderait pas à trouver DiNozzo et Ziva. Ça ne l'aiderait à rien. Il donna un coup de poing sur le bureau avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, décidé à aller chercher son café.

McGee soupira et se leva. Il ramassa la boule de papier froissée et jeta un coup d'œil sur son contenu. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était les théories de Tony sur leur dernière enquête. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots gribouillés et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. SI l'italien apprenait que sa théorie avait été vraie, il les aurait bassinés avec ça pendant des jours. Il secoua la tête et jeta la feuille. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais les singeries de Tony lui manquaient.

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 6 jours.

Tony et Ziva étaient installés derrière l'ordinateur qu'ils avaient acheté deux jours auparavant. Ils étaient parvenus à lister tous leurs ennemis actuellement présents à Washington ou dans ses environs, grâce à leur plan.

La jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié s'amuser avec Gibbs et McGee en les baladant de magasin en magasin avec la carte de Tony. Le jeune agent ne l'avait même pas reconnue lorsqu'elle était sortie au moment où il rentrait dans la banque, à la fin. Elle avait failli se faire prendre, mais de toute évidence son déguisement était vraiment réussi.

Tony, pendant ce temps, avait réussi à pirater son propre ordinateur. Lui-même ignorait comment il avait réussi à faire une chose pareille, n'arrivant habituellement à rien. C'était peut-être parce que ce qui l'intéressait n'était qu'une liste de criminels et non quelque chose de totalement secret. Peu lui importait. Il avait la liste de toutes les personnes qu'il avait arrêtées au NCIS, c'était l'essentiel.

Ziva avait ajouté toutes les personnes qu'elles n'avaient pas tuées en tant qu'agent du Mossad, ce qui ne laissait pas une liste très longue, ainsi que tous ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à son père et qui tenteraient de s'en prendre à elle. L'italien avait ensuite ajouté toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient arrêtées et celles qui s'étaient échappées lorsqu'il était à Baltimore, Philadelphie et Peoria.

Leur liste était donc très longue. Ils devaient encore la réduire, notamment en enlevant tous ceux qui ne prendraient pas la peine de monter toute cette mascarade, juste pour qu'ils finissent en prison. Les tuer aurait été plus simple et moins contraignant pour la plupart d'entre eux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient laissé pour l'instant cette liste et se renseignaient sur la recherche en cours contre eux. Pour l'instant, ils ne semblaient pas encore déclarés dangereux et la presse n'avait pas encore parlé d'eux, ce qui était encourageant. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que même Gibbs ne pouvait pas éternellement empêcher Vance de le faire.

Néanmoins, tous deux étaient rassurés de savoir que Ziva s'était éloignée de l'image qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle n'avait certes pas changé tous ses traits, mais sa nouvelle coupe, son style différent de vêtements et de maquillage la rendaient assez méconnaissable au premier coup d'œil. Ils en avaient eu la preuve lorsque McGee ne l'avait pas reconnue.

« À toi de changer un peu, » souffla Ziva dans son oreille. Il sourit et secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il devait changer également son apparence, mais pour l'instant il visait plutôt un nouvel endroit où ils pourraient totalement passer pour des inconnus, des étrangers.

Son portable sonna et il l'attrapa. Tandis qu'il décrochait, Ziva observa son visage sérieux. La conversation sembla prendre un tour différent lorsqu'un sourire étira les lèvres de son partenaire et qu'il raccrocha. Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle et son sourire s'agrandit.

« On est définitivement tranquilles. »

* * *

Huit jours. Gibbs en avait assez d'attendre. Il voulait des réponses, il voulait ses agents ici et maintenant, en train de chercher à justifier leurs actions. Sa frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter avec chaque heure qui passait et il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore avant d'exploser définitivement.

Pénétrant dans l'open-office, il fut accueilli par un McGee surexcité. Haussant les sourcils, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et se plaça devant l'écran plasma, affichant ses résultats.

« J'ai repris notre piste de départ, c'est-à-dire la ville de Waynesboro, où le taxi les avait déposés. On cherchait un lien avec l'un d'eux et je n'avais pas pensé alors au père de Tony. Vous savez qu'il est riche. Il dispose de plusieurs villas aux États-Unis et en Italie, notamment celle-ci » il afficha la photo d'une immense propriété, « à Waynesboro. »

« On y va, » s'exclama Gibbs en attrapant ses affaires.

Tout allait enfin se terminer. Dans quelques heures, ils auraient récupéré Tony et Ziva et sauraient le fin mot de l'histoire. Gibbs ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour retrouver ses agents, ni même pour avoir des explications.

McGee le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur, espérant pouvoir clore cette enquête et retrouver ses collègues et amis. Durant la semaine qui venait de passer, il avait réalisé à quel point les deux agents lui manquer, à quel point Tony parvenait toujours à diriger la colère de Gibbs contre lui, à quel point il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait cru, du moins pas assez pour se tenir seul devant son patron furieux et voulant des réponses qu'il n'avait pas.

Étrangement, tandis qu'il grimpait dans la voiture, il se demanda comment serait la situation une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré DiNozzo et Ziva. Elle ne pourrait pas être immédiatement comme avant, aucun d'eux ne pourrait ignorer le fait que les deux agents avaient fui et peut-être tué cet avocat. Même s'ils étaient innocents, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était incapable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, surtout après que ses deux amis avaient piraté son ordinateur et les avaient promenés de boutique en boutique. Il aurait du mal à le leur pardonner.

Il s'accrocha à la portière au moment où Gibbs prenait un virage serré sur les chapeaux de roue. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu, lorsqu'ils quittèrent les rues encombrées de la ville pour pénétrer sur la nationale. Toute cette histoire serait bientôt tirée au clair, c'était ce qui importait à leurs yeux à tous.

Gibbs enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et dépassa de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres-heures la limite de vitesse. Le plus tôt il arriverait, le plus tôt il pourrait avoir la satisfaction de trouver ses agents. Il allait leur montrer à quel point ils avaient eu tort de jouer ainsi avec lui. Ils allaient se rendre compte de leur erreur : ils auraient dû venir vers lui au lieu de fuir comme ils l'avaient fait. Et après, lorsqu'ils auraient réglé tout ça au clair, alors la situation pourrait redevenir celle qu'elle était. Du moins, il espérait sincèrement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au GPS et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq minutes. Son regard dériva vers McGee, qui était livide, les jointures blanches, tellement elles étaient serrées autour de la poignée. Il n'allait pas ralentir pour autant. L'agent comprendrait qu'ils devaient arriver là-bas le plus vite possible s'ils ne voulaient pas leur laisser une chance de s'enfuir encore une fois et s'ils voulaient des explications. Tous deux savaient qu'ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Les deux agents sortirent, l'un avec un pas ferme et sûr, l'autre sur des jambes flageolantes après ce voyage en catastrophe. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas s'évanouir, McGee suivit Gibbs vers le portail d'entrée de la propriété des DiNozzo. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et virent une voiture garée devant la villa. Échangeant un regard, ils poussèrent la grille et entrèrent.

Ils avancèrent rapidement vers la villa, tout en observant les environs, vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux ne tentait de fuir. C'était une très belle propriété, parfaite lorsqu'il fallait éviter la police et les grandes villes, à l'écart, paisible. McGee se plairait dans un tel endroit. _Le calme dont j'ai besoin pour écrire_, pensa-t-il. Gibbs, quant à lui, secoua la tête, _tu as bien trop de ressources pour ton propre bien, Tony_.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le porche et McGee frappa. S'ils pouvaient faire ça dans le calme, ils préféreraient. Cependant, Tony et Ziva ne semblaient pas être prêts à leur faciliter la tâche. Gibbs hocha la tête au jeune agent, qui s'éloigna de la porte. L'ancien marine la défonça et pénétra à l'intérieur, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sortît son arme.

« Tony ! Ziva ! On sait que vous êtes là ! »

Aucune réponse. Les deux agents avancèrent dans la propriété et traversèrent chacune des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, mais ne trouvèrent personne. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, au bas des escaliers. Ils se regardèrent, ne voulant pas laisser le doute s'insinuer dans leur esprit. _Je n'ai pas trouvé assez tôt. J'aurai dû y penser de suite !_ se réprimanda mentalement McGee.

Les deux agents montèrent les marches. Ils ouvrirent chaque porte sur leur passage, tombant sur deux salles de bain et quatre chambres vides. Ils parvinrent au bout du couloir, devant la dernière porte, mais ils se doutaient qu'ils n'y trouveraient personne également. Gibbs ouvrit la porte, tandis que McGee retenait son souffle imperceptiblement.

Vide.

Soupirant, Gibbs pénétra à l'intérieur et observa les lieux. Le lit était fait et l'odeur d'un parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines. Pourquoi sentirait-il un parfum si la maison avait été inhabitée pendant plusieurs années ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode, puis dévièrent sur les différents meubles. Cette chambre avait été occupée, c'était certain. Sinon comment expliquer l'absence de poussière ?

« Ils étaient là. »

Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas. (malheureusement :( )**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tony descendit de voiture et ouvrit la portière de Ziva. Celle-ci le remercia et sortit de l'habitacle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Tony sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte et tous deux entrèrent dans la maison avec un sourire. Ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, mais leur conversation n'avait pas vraiment de grand intérêt. Elle était simplement confortable et leur permettait de ne pas penser à leur situation. Comme si de rien n'était.

Ziva retira sa veste et la tendit à Tony, qui la plaça sur le porte-manteau avec la sienne. Elle retira ensuite ses talons hauts et disparut dans le salon, soulagée de ne plus sentir ses pieds à l'étroit dans ses chaussures inconfortables. Il la suivit et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Leur discussion avait cessé, mais le silence qui régnait entre eux n'était pas gênant. Au contraire.

L'Israélienne ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le dossier pour finalement déposer sa tête sur un oreiller contre l'accoudoir, s'allongeant sur une bonne partie du sofa. Tony sourit et l'observa silencieusement. La jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui était une facette de Ziva David qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et, dans un sens, il ne regrettait pas cette cavale, du moins pour la partie qui lui permettait de se rapprocher d'elle et de la découvrir un peu plus. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées, et passa le bras sur le dossier.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Oui. Chercher un boulot totalement opposé à ce que j'ai toujours fait m'a peiné. »

« Crevé, Ziva. On dit crevé. »

« Peu importe. » Elle soupira. « À ton avis, combien de temps va-t-on encore fuir ? »

« Aucune idée, mais la question à se poser est plutôt **qui** nous oblige à fuir ainsi. »

« Si seulement j'avais réagi plus vite… »

_Tony et Ziva pénétrèrent dans la ruelle et tombèrent sur l'avocat, qu'ils étaient suspectés d'avoir tué. Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent et lui firent un sourire poli, qu'il leur rendit. Ils firent un pas en avant, prêts à repartir, lorsque quelqu'un poussa Tony, lui prenant son arme à la ceinture. Ziva sortit la sienne immédiatement, mais une autre personne lui donna un coup dans le dos, la faisant tomber aussi. Avant qu'ils ne pussent réagir et se relever, ils entendirent un coup de feu. Automatiquement, ils levèrent la tête vers leurs agresseurs. Celui qui avait pris l'arme de l'italien la balança vers eux, un sourire narquois et victorieux sur le visage. Le temps que les deux agents se relevassent, les deux tueurs étaient déjà partis, les laissant seuls, leur arme à la main, avec le cadavre de l'avocat…_

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ziva. De nous deux… Je dirai que je suis un peu plus responsable. C'était mon… »

« Tu n'es pas celui qui a tiré, Tony, » dit-elle fermement en se relevant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais des coups frappés à la porte le coupèrent. Il se leva, adoptant une attitude conviviale et joviale, et alla ouvrir à la personne qui leur rendait visite. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il salua le couple qui se trouvait sous le porche.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Nous sommes venus vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier. Je suis Macy et voici mon mari George. Nous habitons juste en face, » indiqua-t-elle en se tournant légèrement de côté. « Voici des cookies faits maison, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des nouveaux voisins dans ce quartier, surtout un voisin aussi charmant que vous ! »

Impressionné, Tony écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vue prendre une seule fois son souffle et elle avait débité tout son discours, soigneusement préparé pour chaque nouvel habitant du quartier, à une vitesse impressionnante. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir saisi tous les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle lui tendit les cookies, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Merci, » dit-il en les prenant. « Je m'appelle John et voici, » dit-il en se tournant vers Ziva, qui s'était approchée, « ma femme Tina. »

« Enchantée, » souffla-t-elle.

« De même, » dit le dénommé George. Tony leur ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

* * *

Gibbs et McGee sortirent leur arme et s'avancèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le hall et virent une femme assez âgée. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et rangea son arme, imité par McGee, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la situation. Qui était cette femme ? S'étaient-ils trompés de propriété ? N'était-elle pas aussi inhabitée qu'ils l'avaient cru ?

L'ancien sniper descendit lentement les marches, attirant l'attention de la vieille dame sur lui. Celle-ci leur sourit et s'approcha du bas des escaliers. McGee, intrigué, suivit l'agent et vint se placer à ses côtés. Gibbs s'arrêta devant la vieille dame et s'appuya contre la rambarde, baissant les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait savoir qui ils étaient, et étrangement, Gibbs se doutait qu'elle connaissait DiNozzo. Secouant la tête, il la salua.

« Madame. »

« Monsieur Gibbs et monsieur McGee ? » les interrogea-t-elle. Elle savait qui ils étaient.

« C'est exact. »

« Je suis madame Popowski. Anthony m'a demandé de surveiller votre arrivée. »

« Tony était ici ? » l'interrogea McGee.

« Oui, avec sa femme Lisa. »

« Sa femme ? » s'étonna le jeune agent.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils sont partis ce matin. Ils m'ont demandé de vous dire que vous deviez les laisser faire, qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et que le fait que vous les cherchiez ne les aidait pas. »

« Merci, madame. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service à Anthony et ses amis. Ce pauvre petit a bien de la chance d'avoir une femme comme Lisa. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Nous allons vous laisser, madame, » la salua poliment Gibbs.

Les deux agents quittèrent la villa et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, garée à l'extérieur. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, mais Gibbs ne démarra pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier d'eux, qui avaient tout prévu, jusqu'à une porte de sortie. Leur travail d'équipe les impressionnait, mais en même temps… Il était en colère contre eux pour les mener par le bout du nez ainsi. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où, avoir n'importe quelle identité, et connaissant Tony, une identité passe-partout, tellement commune qu'ils ne pourraient pas les retrouver. Il se voyait difficilement interroger tous les John Smith de la région.

Il était en colère contre lui-même aussi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser que Ziva se ferait passer pour la femme de Tony ? Ils avaient déjà joué un couple, pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas refait ? Dire que Gibbs était furieux était un euphémisme. Dire que Gibbs ne s'en voulait pas était stupide. Il s'en voulait pour ne pas être parvenu à prévoir leurs déplacements et leurs mouvements, pour ne pas avoir agi en sachant qu'il avait ses agents en face de lui, et non de simples criminels en fuite.

Il soupira et se donna une frappe derrière la tête, sous le regard surpris de McGee. Mais celui-ci ne posa pas de questions et s'attacha tandis que l'ancien marine démarrait.

« On ne les retrouvera pas s'ils ne font pas une erreur, » souffla Gibbs, réaliste.

« Ils ne veulent pas être retrouvés. Ils nous mènent en bateau. »

Gibbs quitta la rue et s'engagea sur la nationale, en direction de Washington. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils étaient impuissants, les mains liées. Aucune piste ne s'ouvrirait à eux, si le couple ne faisait pas une erreur. Et quelque chose disait à Gibbs qu'ils n'en feraient pas.

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 10 jours

Ce qu'il restait de l'équipe, Abby et Ducky se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur Vance. Ce dernier était au téléphone, prenant son temps, ce qui n'avait pour seule conséquence que tendance à agacer Gibbs, qui sentait sa colère grimper rapidement, difficilement contrôlable. Il savait ce qui allait venir et savait qu'il devait se montrer patient, même si ce n'était pas son fort. S'il laissait exploser sa frustration, il n'aurait aucune chance d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire pour retrouver ses agents.

Vance sourit et raccrocha. Il leva la tête vers les agents, le médecin légiste et l'experte en sciences légales, qui le regardaient impatients. Il aimait sa position, le pouvoir qu'il possédait sur tout le personnel du NCIS et notamment sur l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Spécialement ces derniers temps, au vu de la situation quelque peu chaotique qui régnait parmi ces membres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que DiNozzo lui manquait et qu'il souhaitait le retrouver de toute façon, alors il était soulagé de voir que Gibbs n'avait pas de nouvelle piste. Avec un peu de chance, il serait débarrassé pour de bon de l'agent.

« Avez-vous retrouvé l'agent et l'officier David ? »

« Non. »

« Une piste quelconque ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien. Je les déclare dangereux. »

Il prit le combiné de son téléphone, mais Gibbs enfonça la touche 'raccrocher', pour l'en empêcher. Il leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil. « Agent Gibbs ? »

« Ne faites pas ça. »

« Je vous avais donné une semaine. Cette semaine est écoulée, agent Gibbs. »

« Ils n'ont tué personne. »

« À part cet avocat. »

« Je connais mes agents. »

« Pas aussi bien que vous ne le croyiez, semblerait-il. »

Gibbs ne dit rien et le fixa sans ciller. Le directeur soutint son regard, sachant qu'il gagnerait à la fin, quoi qu'il arrivât, puisque la décision lui revenait et l'agent n'avait pas son mot à dire. Un coup à la porte les tira de leur concours de regard. Vance tourna la tête vers l'entrée et pria la personne à l'extérieur d'entrer. Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il reconnut Fornell et son équipe. Il ne manquait plus que le FBI pour le mettre définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Le directeur se leva et offrit un sourire à l'agent du FBI.

« Agent Fornell. »

« Directeur Vance. »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ignorant Gibbs et les autres.

« Eh bien, quelque chose qui ne va pas plaire à l'agent Gibbs, » répondit Tobias en se tournant vers celui-ci.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Fornell fit un signe à son agent, qui tendit un CD à Vance. Ce dernier le prit et l'inséra dans on ordinateur. Toutes les personnes présentes se placèrent derrière le directeur, afin de voir l'écran. Une vidéo s'afficha et démarra, sous leurs yeux intrigués.

Le groupe vit deux personnes apparaitre à l'écran, un couple dont le dos était tourné vers la caméra de surveillance. Il les vit sortir une arme chacun et la pointait sur deux personnes qui passaient. Ils entendirent les coups de feu, suivis par les deux corps qui s'effondrèrent. Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fornell tenait à ce qu'ils vissent ces meurtres. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse à sa question silencieuse. L'homme tourna légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour qu'ils pussent le reconnaitre.

Tony.

« Vous trouvez toujours qu'on ne doit pas les déclarer dangereux, agent Gibbs ? » demanda Vance, manifestement satisfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et serra les dents, continuant de fixer l'image de Tony, qui souriait à Ziva – il supposait que c'était elle, qui attachait ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle sortit des clés qu'elle lui lança tandis qu'il rangeait son arme. Aucun d'eux n'aperçut le visage de Ziva, qui restait toujours dos à la caméra.

Soudain, Abby coupa la vidéo, refusant d'en voir plus, et enfouit son visage dans le torse de McGee qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire à leur culpabilité, mais son faible espoir venait de s'envoler en fumée. Les voir s'échapper dans cette vidéo laissant les deux corps derrière eux aurait été trop dur. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Je suis désolé, Jethro, mais ils sont soupçonnés de meurtre sur des civils. Vous êtes tous trop liés à cette enquête. Elle nous revient. » Fornell rencontra le regard glacial de Gibbs et le soutint. « On veut tout ce que vous avez réussi à assembler. »

« Qui sont les victimes ? » demanda Vance.

« Deux avocats. Un certain Michaël Kohl et un Henry Lydecker. »

« Quels liens avec Tony et Ziva ? » l'interrogea Gibbs.

« C'est la question à un million de dollars, » soupira Fornell. « La seule chose qu'on ait remarquée, c'est que les trois victimes étaient des avocats. À croire que l'un d'eux a une dent contre eux. »

Gibbs le foudroya du regard et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Ducky s'excusa et partit à sa suite, souhaitant lui parler et tenter de le calmer. Tous étaient chamboulés par cette histoire, tous cherchaient à comprendre, mais se laisser gagner par la colère n'aiderait pas à obtenir des réponses, au contraire. Malheureusement, le médecin légiste était conscient que c'était trop demander à son vieil ami que de montrer de la bonne volonté et de la patience.

Il le trouva appuyé contre la rambarde métallique, observant l'open-office et, plus particulièrement, les bureaux de ses deux agents soupçonnés et accusés d'homicides. Il s'avança vers lui et se plaça à ses côtés. Il observa le visage de son ami et vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il trouva la colère, que Gibbs n'avait jamais cachée, l'incompréhension qu'ils ressentaient tous, l'once de fierté pour ses agents si doués pour les mettre en déroute, mais par-dessus tout, il trouva le doute.

Gibbs doutait de l'intégrité de ses agents. Il ne savait plus que penser. Avait-il eu tort de leur faire confiance, de les croire pendant toutes ces années ? Avait-il eu tort de leur apprendre les moyens qu'ils utilisaient désormais pour fuir ? Ses tripes lui criaient que non, mais sa raison le poussait à penser le contraire. Et entre les deux, il ne savait plus sur lequel compter.

« Tu doutes, Jethro, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla l'Écossais.

« Mes agents n'ont pas tué ces hommes. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« J'en suis convaincu, mais toutes les preuves mènent à eux. » Ducky tourna la tête vers lui. « Tu sais ce qu'une preuve comme cette vidéo vaut pour un jury. »

« S'ils avaient commis ces meurtres, ils se seraient rendus. Ils n'auraient pas fui, » raisonna Gibbs. Il était convaincu que jamais Tony, ni Ziva, ne seraient capables de rester en liberté. Ils avaient un bien trop grand sens de la justice, de ce qui était bon et mal pour ça. Gibbs tentait de s'en convaincre.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches à convaincre ici, Jethro. »

Ducky avait toujours su voir à travers lui. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, cependant qu'il secouait la tête.

« Tony… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tony… »

« C'est vrai qu'Anthony a toujours eu un grand sens de la justice. Il a toujours tout fait au nom de ce qu'il croyait juste. »

« Il ne peut pas croire que tuer ces hommes est juste. »

« Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé, Jethro. »

« Rien n'aurait pu les pousser à tuer un homme. Encore moins à en tuer trois de sang-froid ! »

Son poing s'abattit sur la rambarde. Il savait que Ducky essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, de le faire cesser de douter, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver un sens dans toute cette histoire et il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair. Mais tout ce qu'il gagnait, c'était plus de questions, et moins de réponses.

« Jethro. Écoute-moi. »

Il leva la tête vers son vieil ami et vit le visage fermé qu'il affichait. Il semblait être loin le médecin légiste, qui se montrait souvent distrait.

« Tu n'aideras personne en laissant ta colère prendre le pas. Que te dit ton instinct ? »

« Qu'ils sont innocents ! Que quelqu'un cherche à les accuser. »

« T'es-tu déjà trom… »

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, coupant le médecin légiste. Ils se retournèrent pour voir l'équipe de Fornell passer en courant. L'agent n'était pas loin après eux, mais s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il secoua la tête, sachant à quel point il allait être difficile pour lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à Gibbs. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, plantant ses yeux bleus glace dans ceux de l'agent. Il soupira.

« On a un signalement. Nous venons de trouver tes agents, Jethro. »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais elle a été plutôt chargée. Mais voici ce nouveau chapitre. Comem toujours, merci de me lire, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Tony sourit à la jeune caissière et l'observa passer ses articles. Malgré le fait qu'ils fussent recherchés, tout lui semblait plus simple : faire ses courses, vivre loin de la ville dans un quartier tranquille avec sa « femme ». C'était une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé et il avait bon nombre de fois envié les couples qu'il croisait parfois lorsqu'il devait lui-même faire ses courses. Tous respiraient la joie, le bonheur, ce qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait connu. Mais désormais, malgré leur situation très précaire, il lui semblait être heureux. Il goûtait à ce bonheur pour la première fois et il aimait ça.

Il tourna la tête vers les vitrines et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était belle. Ziva était magnifique. Elle était appuyée contre leur voiture, lisant un livre qu'ils avaient acheté un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle aussi semblait heureuse, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. A son tour, l'italien sourit tandis qu'il embrassait cette vue, tandis qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir l'Israélienne aussi détendue. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés et inévitablement ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais Tony ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là.

Il adorait ça.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée violente de quatre hommes armés. Aussitôt, les personnes présentes commencèrent à paniquer. L'italien, habitué à ce genre de situations, avait quelques réflexes et se baissa immédiatement, se plaçant par là-même hors de vue des quatre hommes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva, qui avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et chacun se fixa intensément, dans une discussion silencieuse qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Il finit par secouer la tête, causant à l'israélienne de lever les yeux au ciel.

Cependant elle ne bougea pas et sortit son portable. Elle tapa rapidement quelque chose, sans que Tony ne la quittât une seule fois des yeux, légèrement intrigué par son manège. Elle finit par tourner l'écran du portable vers lui, lui permettant ainsi de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra. « Si la police arrive, tu es mal. » Il grimaça. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Ses yeux verts se promenèrent sur la pièce. Trois autres hommes avaient rejoint les quatre premiers. Tous étaient malheureusement armés et ne quittaient pas les otages et l'extérieur des yeux. _Ils sont bien préparés_, songea Tony. C'était loin de le rassurer. Tous les otages étaient désormais assis, effrayés. Tous sauf lui. Personne ne l'avait dénoncé et personne ne l'avait vu. Excellent. Il les observa et vit plusieurs enfants parmi eux. Il serra les dents, ne supportant pas de ne pouvoir rien faire, de se sentir aussi impuissant.

« Personne ne bouge et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

Tony tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Aucun des hommes n'avait pris la peine de cacher son visage et ils avaient des dizaines de témoins. C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas et Tony n'aimait pas du tout ça. _Ils sont recherchés et n'ont rien à perdre_, s'inquiéta-t-il, _ils ne vont pas libérer d'otages. Ils vont tous nous tuer._ C'était mauvais.

Très mauvais.

Il tourna la tête vers Ziva, qui tapait un nouveau message. Il pouvait deviner son inquiétude et sa propre concentration, tandis qu'elle avait compris la même chose que lui. Elle détestait être impuissante encore plus que lui. Elle tourna le portable vers lui en levant la tête. « Ils vont tuer tout le monde. » Il hocha la tête. Exactement la même pensée. Cela ne les en inquiétait pas moins. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui terminait d'écrire une nouvelle fois. « Ne tente rien. Tu es John Smith, pas Tony DiNozzo. » Il eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'essayer de raisonner ses homes, mais il pouvait tenter autre chose. Si l'Israélienne n'était pas au courant, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ?

A l'entrée des hommes, il avait réagi tellement vite que personne ne l'avait remarqué pour le mettre parmi les autres otages. Et par chance, personne n'avait pensé à vérifier et personne ne l'avait signalé. Il observa une nouvelle fois les otages et les hommes, mettant son plan au point mentalement.

Ziva comprit ce qu'il allait faire dès qu'elle le vit se tourner vers les rayons, à l'opposé des otages. Elle jura en hébreu, ne pouvant malheureusement rien faire pour l'empêcher de jouer les héros.

* * *

Gibbs et McGee descendirent de leur voiture et rejoignirent Fornell et son équipe devant la maison d'où venait leur signalement. Ils espéraient tous deux que Tony et Ziva se trouvaient dans cette maison, que toute cette histoire se terminerait enfin. Ils voulaient les retrouver, ils ne voulaient plus se poser des questions, avoir sur le dos le directeur et le FBI ils voulaient des réponses et pour ça, ils devaient les retrouver.

Les deux agents jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la demeure et virent une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, assise sur un canapé, dos à eux. Un homme se trouvait également dans la pièce, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le voir correctement. Ils le discernaient, sans vraiment le voir. Ils pouvaient cependant dire que le couple avait tout l'air d'être celui qu'il cherchait, mais il leur fallait encore vérifier.

Fornell échangea un regard avec Gibbs, qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et frappa. Il pouvait peut-être encore les raisonner, tenter de les emmener sans créer de problèmes. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur l'homme qu'ils avaient entraperçus. Les deux agents froncèrent les sourcils dès qu'ils le virent.

Ce n'était pas Tony.

Certes, il lui ressemblait, à beaucoup de détails près. Trop pour être une coïncidence, mais Gibbs était trop occupé par l'enquête pour saisir à quel point la ressemblance était trop frappante pour n'être qu'un hasard. Tony et cet homme partageaient la même taille, la même couleur de cheveux, quasiment le même âge – de ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner en le regardant, un sourire étrangement identique, le même décontracté et plein de charme. La seule différence notable, mais qui faisait définitivement toute la différence, était la couleur des yeux. Ceux de l'homme devant eux étaient marron, bien trop sombres pour être ceux de Tony, qui étaient toujours d'un vert éclatant.

Définitivement pas Tony.

« Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? » demanda poliment l'homme qu'ils avaient pris pour Tony. Ils allaient répondre lorsque la jeune femme qui était avec lui s'avança à son tour.

Une fois de plus, ce ne pouvait être un hasard si elle ressemblait autant à Ziva, mais Gibbs était toujours trop préoccupé par ses agents et le fait qu'ils courraient toujours pour remarquer quoi que ce fût. Les mêmes cheveux, la même taille, le même âge, les mêmes yeux, mais un visage différent et plus expressif. Trop expressif pour être celui de Ziva. Sans compter que tous pouvaient voir que la flamme qui brillait fièrement dans les yeux de leur Israélienne n'était pas présente chez cette femme.

Ce n'était pas Ziva.

Ce fut alors que Gibbs commença à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils à cet endroit où deux personnes, ressemblant bien trop à Tony et Ziva pour être une pure coïncidence, habitaient ? Il n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences et n'allait pas commencer à présent.

« NCIS, » di Gibbs en montrant sa plaque. Il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui et ajouta : « Et FBI. » Il sortit les photos de ses deux agents et les leur montra. « Nous recherchons ces personnes. »

« On dirait… nous ? » souffla l'homme, éberlué.

« Vous ne vous appelez pas Anthony DiNozzo et Ziva David ? » Il secoua la tête. « Donc ce n'est pas vous. Les avez-vous vus ? »

« Non. Jamais vu, » dit la jeune femme. Gibbs hocha la tête et s'éloigna. McGee le suivit après s'être excusé pour l'agent senior.

Fornell haussa un sourcil et l'ancien sniper secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas eux. Juste un couple qui leur ressemble étrangement. » Il hocha la tête, étonné. Il savait que Gibbs n'était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences et là c'en était plutôt une grande. Même lui ne pouvait pas croire à quelque chose d'aussi gros. C'était comme si on avait cherché à les attirer ici…

« Jethro ! » l'appela-t-il en s'arrêtant. L'agent se retourna et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Et si on nous avait attirés ici ? »

« Comme la dernière fois. »

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus et remontèrent dans les voitures. Direction le NCIS et retour à la case départ.

* * *

Ziva observa les voitures de police et celle du FBI s'arrêter à côté de la leur. Elle inspira profondément et se déplaça imperceptiblement loin d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux, une fois qu'elle trouva la distance assez raisonnable. Elle espérait sincèrement que personne ne viendrait lui parler et que Tony ne se ferait pas remarquer en faisant quelque chose d'insensé. Malheureusement, elle sentait que cette dernière prière était vaine, vu que l'italien avait disparu quelque part dans le magasin. Il **allait**se faire remarquer et elle ne pourrait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher ou pour l'aider.

Tony se faufila vers le rayon boucherie, loin des hommes et de l'entrée du magasin. Il lui semblait avoir vu un accès réservé au personnel quelque part lorsqu'il faisait ses courses un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux scannèrent la zone et se posèrent sur la fameuse porte. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière le stand. Il se figea et évita de faire le moindre bruit.

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Les pas se rapprochèrent et Tony se rendit compte qu'il tenait sa respiration. « Va voir du côté du personnel. On sait jamais. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent et il vit un des hommes entrer là où il comptait aller quelques secondes plus tôt. Soupirant silencieusement, Tony jura. Il ne pouvait plus y aller désormais. Il sortit son portable et tapa rapidement un SMS qu'il envoya à Ziva. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

De son côté, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en sentant son portable vibrer. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Tony, qui avait évidemment décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'héroïque. Cet idiot osait lui demander de l'aide !

L'Israélienne inspira profondément et s'approcha de l'agent du FBI. Elle savait qu'elle jouait littéralement avec le feu, qu'elle risquait tout, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait aider. Evidemment, l'agent l'arrêta immédiatement, lui interdisant de passer. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

« Je voudrais passer pour parler au chef de votre équipe, s'il vous plait. » Il retint visiblement un rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai des infos sur cette prise d'otage, » ajouta-t-elle, agacée. Il la toisa quelques secondes avant d'appeler son patron. Ce dernier s'approcha, intrigué et irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans une pareille situation.

« Vous savez quelque chose ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ne cachant pas son ton dubitatif et contrarié.

« Mon mari est dans le magasin. Libre. Il a réussi à leur échapper et est prêt à vous aider de l'intérieur, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« D'après lui, il y a une trentaine d'otages et sept hommes. Tous sont armés, plutôt lourdement. Il est au fond du magasin et personne ne l'a repéré. »

« Dites-lui de ne rien faire, on n'a pas besoin de héros stupide. »

« To… John est policier. En vacances pour deux semaines, mais flic, » mentit Ziva. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait mettre Tony en danger, mais elle refusait de le laisser se faire descendre de la sorte par le FBI.

« Ça ne change rien. Il n'est pas armé et est seul. C'est à nous de faire quelque chose. Mais dites-lui merci quand même. » Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers son équipe, qui attendait ses ordres.

Ziva secoua la tête et retourna vers leur voiture, tapant un rapide message pour l'italien. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le capot de la voiture, observant l'intérieur du supermarché, se demandant où se trouvait Tony et ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Cet agent ne savait définitivement pas ce qu'il perdait.

Combien y avait-il de chances pour cela tombât dans le seul supermarché qu'ils choisissaient ? Au moment exact où ils se trouvaient là ? _Beaucoup ces derniers temps_, songea Ziva, amère. _A se demander si quelqu'un ne nous a pas jeté un sort…_ Elle espérait sincèrement que les agents seraient trop occupés pour remarquer leur étrange ressemblance avec deux personnes recherchées par deux agences fédérales.

Tony jura dans sa barbe en recevant le message de Ziva. Il était hors de question qu'il se tournât les pouces alors qu'il pouvait aider. Il se leva et quitta l'emplacement où il s'était dissimulé. Il se dirigea rapidement et silencieusement vers le rayon poissonnerie où il pouvait apercevoir tous les otages regroupés près de l'entrée, au niveau des caisses. Les sept hommes étaient réunis autour d'eux, ne les quittant pas des yeux, tandis que le chef du groupe observait l'extérieur. Soudain, tous les rideaux métalliques s'abaissèrent, masquant la vue extérieure, en-dehors des portes d'entrée automatiques.

La réalité le percuta de plein fouet.

Il y avait un huitième homme. Un homme qui avait accès à toutes les caméras de sécurité et qui risquait de le repérer. Un homme qui pouvait voir les brigades débarquer à tout moment. Un homme qui était très loin de l'entrée et pouvait causer pas mal de problèmes. Un homme qu'il était le seul à savoir présent.

Un huitième homme.

Sûrement celui qu'il avait vu entrer dans les bureaux. Soupirant, Tony se remit à couvert, réfléchissant à ses possibilités. De toute évidence, le FBI et la police n'allaient pas l'aider et ne voulaient pas de son aide. Il risquait de finir otage lui-même – voire pire – s'il se faisait repérer par une des caméras de surveillance. Sa meilleure chance était cet homme seul et isolé dans les bureaux. Même s'il était armé, il devait gagner du temps pour les ceux à l'extérieur qui entreraient sûrement bientôt en action.

Se levant, il retourna d'où il venait. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans les bureaux. Il vit un homme à terre et s'approcha de lui, vérifiant son pouls. Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Mort. L'assommer ne semblait pas être une solution convenant à ce huitième homme. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus dangereux. Et qui força Tony à avancer.

Se relevant, il reprit sa marche vers ce qu'il supposait être la salle de vidéosurveillance. Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écriteau. Il était au bon endroit. Par chance, la porte était entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit l'homme, seul, faisant il ne savait quoi, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon. Il reprit sa position derrière le mur et attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de plan non plus.

Et il lui en fallait un, et vite.

* * *

Gibbs pénétra dans l'open-office avec à sa suite Fornell et McGee. Ce dernier se mit immédiatement derrière son bureau et commença à taper furieusement sur son clavier. Les deux agents seniors se regardèrent, aucun prêt à baisser le regard, mais tous deux sentirent Vance arriver par derrière. Ils se retournèrent pour constater qu'il attendait une réponse à une question muette.

« Fausse piste, » grogna Gibbs. « McGee ! »

« Je vérifie tous les fichiers un à un, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas été touchés depuis notre départ. »

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda posément Vance, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit derrière son bureau. Fornell souffla et se tourna vers le directeur du NCIS. Ce n'était pas sensé être lui, qui était du FBI, qui devait lui faire son rapport, alors qu'il était le directeur du NCIS.

« On pense que DiNozzo et Ziva nous ont attiré à l'extérieur pour une quelconque raison. Apparemment ils auraient déjà fait ça. »

« Vraiment ? Ils l'ont déjà fait ? Agent Gibbs ? » appela Vance, demandant des explications.

« Ziva nous attirait à l'extérieur en utilisant une de leur carte de crédit pendant que Tony piratait ou je ne sais quoi les fichiers de son ordinateur. »

« Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'en parler, à ce que je vois. Qu'ont-ils pris ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Rien d'important. »

« Qui était ? »

« La liste de tous les criminels que Tony avait arrêté durant ses huit années au NCIS. » répondit Gibbs en le fusillant du regard. Comme s'il lui était nécessaire de rappeler qu'il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, je les ai déclarés dangereux. Toutes les agences et les bâtiments auront leur photo et ordre de les arrêter à tout prix d'ici deux jours au maximum. Nous devrions rapidement les retrouver. » Il posa son regard sur Gibbs et eut un léger sourire. « J'espère pour vous que vous les retrouverez vite, Gibbs. »

Sur ces mots, le directeur s'éloigna, les laissant seuls dans l'open-office. McGee se surprit à attendre une réponse sarcastique, une remarque de la part de Tony, mais très vite, il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas en entendre. Il soupira et décida de se remettre au travail, peut-être parviendrait-il à trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui les mettrait sur la piste.

Fornell et Gibbs se fixèrent. Le second était furieux. Il avait envie de monter dans le bureau de Vance et de lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il pensait de ses réflexions sur ses agents. Mais il se retint et à la place, décida de s'en prendre à son vieil ennemi.

« Tony et Ziva sont innocents, Fornell. »

« Toutes les preuves mènent à eux, Jethro, » pointa-t-il.

« Au diable les preuves, je _sais_ qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis sa voix se fit plus basse, plus menaçante : « Je te promets que je vais les retrouver et éclaircir cette histoire. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre sur mon chemin. Alors je te conseille de me donner toutes les infos que tu auras, Tobias. »

« DiNozzo est peut-être un clown, exaspérant, gamin, et tout ce que tu veux, Jethro. Mais je sais reconnaitre un bon agent quand j'en vois un. Et je _te_ connais. S'il était encore ton agent après – combien ? Sept ans ? – alors il n'aurait pas pu commettre soudainement un meurtre. » Il commença à s'éloigner sous l'œil de Gibbs.

« Tobias ! »

« J'ai ton numéro ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en disparaissant de sa vue. Gibbs soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau de Ziva, qui, avant, avait été occupé par Kate. Il était hors de question qu'il perdît un nouvel agent. Alors deux – encore moins. Et surtout pas Tony, qu'il était venu à considérer comme un fils…

Il allait les retrouver, il se le jurait.

* * *

Ziva souffla profondément et se retourna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'agitation qui régnait au milieu de tous les véhicules d'intervention. Experts, ils se déplacèrent d'un agent à l'autre, survolant leur position, leur armement, leur expression. Elle remarqua que les bleus se trouvaient vers l'arrière pour la plupart, certains ne participaient même pas à l'opération. Elle repéra, près du chef de la police, l'agent du FBI à qui elle avait parlé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il semblait confiant.

Elle soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitre en face d'elle, offrant désormais une vue sur un rideau en fer, qui ne laissait rien voir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable en espérant sincèrement que Tony allait bien. La fermeture des rideaux n'avait fait que l'inquiéter encore plus, tout comme les agents, mais elle savait qu'elle était à prévoir. Ces types étaient de toute évidence des pros, qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Ils étaient dangereux, très dangereux.

Elle ne savait même ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir. Etre exemptés ? Conduits à la frontière la plus proche ? Un avion pour un pays lointain ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées. Elle n'était pas ici en tant qu'agent, mais en tant que femme désespérée, qui attendait des nouvelles de son mari, bloqué à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sauf que son « mari » n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'il risquait de faire quelque chose d'insensé. Qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'insensé. De stupide.

Elle ferma les yeux et sa main vint inconsciemment se poser sur collier. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'étoile de David et la serrèrent. Elle espérait sincèrement que toute cette histoire se finirait bien.

Les agents échangèrent des regards. L'agent du FBI leva le poing en observant les hommes dans le bâtiment par les portes automatiques. Il activa sa radio et donna l'ordre d'intervenir. Immédiatement, tous les agents avancèrent.

Tony ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et observa l'homme à l'intérieur. Il repéra les deux agents de sécurité à terre, et, à en juger par les trous dans leur poitrine, ils étaient morts. Il avait un plan et allait le mettre en pratique immédiatement.

Il entendit l'homme grogner et jurer et le vit se lever. Il oublia immédiatement son plan et se retira derrière le mur. Il devrait improviser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué. Ses meilleurs plans étaient ceux qu'il créait sur le moment. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être Ziva n'aurait pas été d'accord. Il secoua al tête et se prépara.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et il attendit qu'il sortît pour l'assommer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas exactement prévu que l'homme eût de très bons réflexes…

**

* * *

**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de me lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Dès que l'homme se prit le premier coup, il réagit et para le second, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Surpris, Tony n'arrêta que de justesse le coup de poing qui fusait vers son visage, mais sentit le second dans son flanc, lui coupant momentanément et sûrement le souffle. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire intérieurement la peste qui avait grandement affaibli ses poumons et se rappelait au pire des moments.

L'homme eut un sourire narquois et décida de profiter de cette faiblesse. Il leva la jambe, prêt à enfoncer son genou dans le ventre de ce héros solitaire et stupide. Cependant, Tony l'arrêta et envoya son coude dans le nez de son adversaire qui était resté surpris par cet arrêt soudain. Il fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc, et se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant reculer encore. L'italien s'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se reprit et l'esquiva. Il lui attrapa le poignet violemment et le tourna d'un coup sec. Tony sentit l'os craquer plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il se dégagea, ignorant la douleur aigue, et envoya un coup d'épaule dans le menton de l'homme, qui était, heureusement pour lui, plus petit.

L'italien finit par le pousser, profitant du fait qu'il chancelait, pour le faire tomber.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors et deux agents du FBI, arme au poing, entrèrent. Tony tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit, soulagé de savoir que la relève était arrivée. L'un d'eux sortit des menottes et s'approcha de lui, tandis que l'autre se baissait vers l'homme à terre.

« Ne bougez pas, » lui ordonna l'agent en retournant violemment l'italien. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'ils pensaient qu'il était avec ces types. _Pas bon du tout_, songea-t-il.

« Vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas… »

« Tais-toi ! » Tony grimaça lorsqu'il tira ses mains en arrière, malmenant son poignet meurtri.

« Ma femme vous a aidé ! » L'agent se figea et le tourna, de façon à ce qu'il lui fît face.

« Votre femme ? Je pensais lui avoir dit de vous interdire de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, » dit Tony avec un léger sourire innocent, en haussant les épaules. Habituellement ce sourire fonctionnait toujours, même s'il exaspérait certaines personnes. L'agent secoua la tête et lui retira les menottes.

« Partez. » Il ne se fit pas prier et s'éclipsa.

Ziva attendait, impatiente, s'inquiétant pour l'italien qui n'était toujours pas sorti du magasin. Le FBI était intervenu rapidement et tous les otages étaient saufs. Tout s'était passé calmement et, même si elle en était soulagée, son inquiétude était toujours présente pour la seule personne qui courrait un grand risque, comme toujours.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit enfin Tony sortir, un sourire aux lèvres. Retombant dans son rôle d'épouse modèle et paniquée pour son mari, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'était pas totalement cette épouse modèle alors elle lui souffla très bas dans son oreille : « _Idiot_, tu aurais pu nous faire prendre ou te faire tuer ! »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, chérie, » murmura-t-il en passant ses bras dans son dos.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires dans cette position, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Ziva se détacha de lui et attrapa sa main, à la fois pour jouer le jeu, mais aussi pour le tirer vers la voiture. Elle voulait quitter ce lieu au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas tester leur chance plus longtemps. Il grimaça, sentant son poignet protester et soudain écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends ! Mes paquets ! »

« Quoi ? To… John ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il se dégageait et s'éloignait vers le supermarché. Exaspérée par l'italien, elle croisa les bras et attendit.

Il finit par ressortir, trois sacs dans une main et celle blessée vers sa poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il faisait attention à cette main. Elle plissa les yeux et l'observa plus attentivement. Elle discerna alors la peau qui commençait à violacer le poignet qui était trop gonflé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il lui souriait. Ce sourire innocent qu'elle détestait tant, mais qui avait tendance à avoir raison d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-elle pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.

« Le type m'a cassé le poignet, je crois. » Elle souffla et grimpa côté conducteur. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes…

« Je suppose que l'hôpital est hors de question. Tu sais où il y a une petite clinique sympa, pas loin ? »

« Prends à gauche, » indiqua-t-il en souriant toujours, tandis qu'il installait son poignet de façon à éviter d'aggraver son cas.

* * *

Gibbs descendit les escaliers menant à sa cave, une bouteille de bourbon à la main. Il se dirigea vers la table de travail, passant à côté de son bateau inachevé sans y prêter attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un tiroir qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir jusqu'à présent, mais il se dit qu'il était peut-être tant qu'il y jetât un coup d'œil, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Il posa la bouteille et attrapa un trousseau de clés. La serrure céda rapidement malgré le fait que personne ne l'eût touchée depuis bien longtemps et le tiroir s'ouvrit. La main de Gibbs attrapa un épais dossier et il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise.

Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lettres écrites sur la pochette. Il hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était pénétrer sur un terrain où il n'avait rien à faire, mais s'il voulait des réponses, il devait le faire…

_Anthony DiNozzo._

Soupirant, il ouvrit le dossier. Une feuille glissa sur le sol. Gibbs posa le dossier et la ramassa. Il fronça les sourcils en parcourant son contenu.

Et il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi Tony ne parlait jamais de son séjour relativement court à Peoria. Il comprit pourquoi l'agent était aussi doué pour fuir, pour les missions sous-couverture, pour passer inaperçu. Il comprit pourquoi ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver les deux agents. Pourquoi leur cavale était aussi simple pour eux.

Tony avait été en cavale à Peoria.

_« L'officier de police Anthony DiNozzo est recommandé pour ses qualités en tant qu'agent sous-couverture, pour avoir permis l'arrêt complet d'un trafic de femmes, et pour ses compétences de survie. »_

Recommandé ? _Ils se sont débarrassés de lui, plutôt,_ songea amèrement Gibbs. Compétences de survie… Joliment dit pour éviter les mots « erreur policière et poursuite d'un officier blessé ». Gibbs secoua la tête et rangea le dossier. Il en avait assez lu pour savoir que le passé de Tony était bien plus lourd que l'homme ne le suggérait. Il préférait ignorer les autres épreuves que l'italien avait connues.

Pour l'instant, cette histoire de cavale était plus que suffisante le reste, il voulait l'apprendre de la bouche du principal concerné.

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 12 jours

Tony soupira. Deux jours qu'il passait en revue la liste de toutes les personnes qui leur en voulaient, et il n'avait toujours rien. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Peut-être faisait-il même fausse piste, peut-être cherchait-il aux mauvais endroits. Après tout cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que quelqu'un cherchait à l'envoyer en prison pour quelque chose dont il n'était responsable qu'indirectement.

Son regard dériva de l'écran de l'ordinateur et se posa sur son poignet plâtré. Un souvenir de sa stupidité et de son action héroïque. Il secoua la tête. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois s'il y avait une prochaine fois un jour. Il espérait une prochaine fois, mais pas pendant une quelconque cavale, pendant une enquête avec l'équipe.

Ziva s'assit à ses côtés, posant une tasse de café à côté du clavier. Il lui sourit et la remercia, prenant une gorgée brûlante du breuvage amer. Les yeux marron de la jeune femme parcoururent la liste et s'arrêtèrent sur un nom. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné ce nom. »

« Quel nom ? » demanda-t-il en parcourant la liste.

« Azel Bachir, » dit-elle en l'indiquant. « Quand j'étais encore en Israël avec le MOSSAD, j'ai eu une mission où je devais l'arrêter, mais il m'a échappé. »

« Je le connais. Il faisait partie de la MAFIA d'un certain Silvio Panelli. C'était une de mes missions sous-couverture. C'est le seul à nous avoir échappé, avec une femme, Alice Carter, » expliqua Tony.

Elle le regarda, sentant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Combien de chances y avait-il qu'un même homme pût leur en vouloir ?

Peu. Ils avaient leur homme.

* * *

Gibbs observait les agents du FBI fouiller les bureaux de ses deux agents, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qu'ils ne trouveraient malheureusement pas. Il secoua la tête. Il avait déjà cherché en vain. Il soupira. Les bureaux semblaient vraiment vides depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Comme si toute l'équipe s'était effondrée avec leur disparition. Comme si elle ne reposait que sur eux. Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Un des agents prit le tiroir de Tony et le vida sur le bureau. Toutes les médailles de Gibbs, qu'il avait amassées s'étalèrent sur le bureau, certaines glissèrent par terre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il y en eût autant. Il ne pensait même pas que Tony les avait toutes gardées sans exception. Une fois de plus, l'absence de l'italien se fit ressentir.

L'ancien Marine se leva et ramassa une des médailles, sous les yeux abattus de McGee, à qui Tony et Ziva manquaient également, plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Fornell leva les yeux vers lui depuis le bureau de l'Israélienne et remarqua alors, pour la première fois, à quel point toute cette histoire avait touché Gibbs. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil aux médailles et constata qu'elles lui appartenaient toutes.

Il soupira. Il avait déjà essayé d'arrêter DiNozzo par le passé et c'avait été une des plus belles erreurs de sa carrière. Le problème était qu'il rencontrait une situation similaire : les preuves conduisaient vers eux. La seule chose qui confirmait ce qu'elles montraient était la fuite des deux agents. Ça ne comptait pas pour rien. _Même Gibbs le sait_, pensa Fornell.

Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Au contraire.

« Jethro. » Il leva la tête vers lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tobias le suivit aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir cette discussion en public.

« Ils n'ont pas tué ces hommes, Tobias. Je le sais, » lança Gibbs dès que l'ascenseur fut stoppé.

« Ta parole face aux preuves et à leur fuite. Jethro, je veux bien te croire, mais le jury, lui, non. »

« Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'on se soit retrouvés chez ce couple qui ressemblait à Tony et Ziva. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Fornell acquiesça, pensant la même chose.

« On ne peut pas les interroger sans preuve, ni les accuser de quoi que ce soit, Jethro. Notre seule piste, c'est DiNozzo et David. »

Gibbs grogna et redémarra l'ascenseur, qui reprit sa course en direction du labo d'Abby.

Tous deux pensaient à leur enquête en cours et les deux agents manquants. Fornell ne connaissait pas l'équipe aussi bien que Gibbs, mais il savait qu'ils avaient un grand sens de l'honneur et, aussi agaçant que DiNozzo pouvait l'être ou froide que David pouvait l'être, aucun d'eux ne tueraient délibérément sans une excellente raison. Et il n'y avait tout simplement aucune excellente raison de tuer ces trois avocats.

Quant à Gibbs, les mêmes pensées lui revenaient inlassablement en tête, les mêmes questions sans réponses s'imposaient à lui. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et espérait de tout cœur qu'Abby aurait une piste, comme elle parvenait toujours à en trouver.

Les deux agents entrèrent dans le labo et s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement. Ils furent accueillis par un tel silence – si l'on omettait les bruits des doigts d'Abby sur les touches de clavier – que cela en donnait la chair de poule. Les deux préféraient de loin le vacarme épouvantable de ce que la jeune femme appelait musique. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ses résultats s'affichèrent à l'écran.

« J'ai lancé une reconnaissance sur les balles tirées par nos deux suspects. Elles correspondent aux armes du NCIS. » Elle soupira et changea l'image, montrant ainsi les supposés Tony et Ziva entrer dans une voiture, la plaque étant parfaitement visible. « 547 TGE, berline noire. Elle appartient à un certain Joe Banks. »

« Voiture volée ? » l'interrogea Tobias.

« Non. Ou alors elle n'a pas été déclarée, » ajouta Abby. « Voilà l'adresse de ce Joe. »

« Merci, Abby. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit, suivi de Fornell.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers le mur gauche de son labo, où elle avait affiché deux photos, une de chaque agent. Le panneau « 12 jours » était accroché au-dessus. Elle posa la main sous les deux images et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Elle voulait les retrouver indemnes et mettre toute cette histoire au placard. Une autre larme roula sur sa joue.

« Vous n'avez pas pu les tuer… C'est impossible, » murmura-t-elle. D'autres larmes suivirent les précédentes. « Revenez… »

* * *

Gibbs et Fornell descendirent de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Joe Banks. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de partager cette enquête même si l'équipe du NCIS ne devrait avoir aucun contact avec celle du FBI, compte-tenu de leur position délicate et définitivement subjective. Malheureusement, Tobias savait aussi qu'aucune interdiction ne pourrait stopper l'agent Gibbs lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses agents.

L'agent du FBI indiqua la voiture, garée devant le garage, qu'il avait reconnue comme étant celle utilisée par les deux « Tony et Ziva ». Ils tenaient vraiment quelque chose et avec un peu de chance, ils tenaient les deux agents en fuite.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et patientèrent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint mat leur ouvrit. Ses yeux marron foncé se posèrent sur eux et un sourire amical et poli étira ses lèvres. Dès le premier regard, Gibbs n'aima pas ce type, mais il se garda de tout commentaire il n'était pas ici pour faire un scandale, mais pour retrouver ses agents.

« Bonjour messieurs. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Gibbs eut une soudaine envie de lui faire avaler sa langue, tellement son ton mièvre l'agaçait. Et il n'était là que depuis quelques secondes…

Fornell sembla par ailleurs le sentir car il s'avança légèrement, se positionnant entre les deux hommes sans que leur Joe Banks ne le remarquât. Gibbs, lui, n'était pas dupe cependant et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Votre voiture a servi à la fuite de deux assassins. »

« Pardon ? » Sa surprise n'était pas feinte, du moins elle ne semblait pas l'être.

« 547 TGE, berline noire, exact ? » Il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, nous allons la réquisitionner et vous poser quelques questions. » Fornell sourit.

Ils entèrent et suivirent l'homme dans son salon. Il les invita à s'assoir, mais seul l'agent du FBI s'assit. Gibbs se promena dans la pièce, observant les photos, les meubles, les étagères, absolument tout, tandis que Fornell commençait ses questions.

« Mardi après-midi, où étiez-vous ? » demanda Fornell.

« Au boulot. J'avais une réunion tout l'après-midi. » Gibbs nota qu'il semblait nerveux, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il ne l'était pas. Il échangea un regard avec Fornell, qui continua.

« Votre voiture n'a pas quitté le parking ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je vous dis que j'étais en réunion, je ne pouvais pas remarquer quoi que ce soit. » Sa nervosité transparaissait clairement à présent. Gibbs s'avança et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'homme, s'abaissant ainsi à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Monsieur Banks. Dites-nous ce que vous savez. » Son ton ne laissait pas la place à une réponse négative.

« Je… Un homme m'a payé dix mille dollars cash pour m'emprunter ma voiture. Je… Je n'ai pas pu dire non… Dix mille dollars, c'est… »

« Décrivez-nous cet homme, » ordonna Gibbs, le coupant par la même occasion. Il ne désirait pas entendre l'éternel couplet sur la crise et l'argent plus que nécessaire et bla, bla, bla…

« Assez grand, brun, avec un air… »

« Lui ressemblait-il ? » le coupa Fornell en prenant une photo de Tony.

« Oui, assez. Mais ses yeux étaient marron et son teint un peu plus mat. »

« Vous avez un nom ? »

« Non… Désolé. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et se releva, tirant son portable de sa poche, appelant une équipe pour récupérer la voiture. Fornell remercia l'homme et le suivit à l'extérieur. Cet homme, même s'il avait aidé en prêtant sa voiture, était innocent. Ce n'avait été qu'un pion dans un échiquier plus grand. Mais il les avait aidés. Il leur avait donné une nouvelle piste, qui avec un peu de chance, les rapprocherait encore un peu plus de la vérité et les amènerait à retrouver Tony et Ziva.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. C'était après tout la seconde fois qu'une piste les menait à un homme ressemblant à Tony. Au même homme. Si Gibbs doutait encore avant d'aller voir cet homme, il ne doutait plus désormais : quelqu'un cherchait à piéger ses agents. Et il allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se jurait que qui que soient ces personnes, elles n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. On ne jouait pas avec ses agents en espérant en sortir indemne. Et ils allaient vite le comprendre.

Fornell reconnut dans l'attitude de l'agent sa nouvelle détermination. Ces types avaient eu tort de se frotter à l'équipe de Gibbs. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'un Gibbs furieux était pire que tout. Alors un Gibbs furieux et inquiet pour ses agents… Il préférait ne pas imaginer l'issue finale de ça.

Cependant, il était à cent pour cent avec Gibbs sur ce coup.

Il sourit et se tourna vers l'ancien Marine, qui lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire complice et entendu. Ils avaient une petite visite « amicale » à faire à quelqu'un.

« On doit retourner voir notre autre homme. »

« S'il est encore là-bas. »

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**AngelShep**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Tony sourit à sa nouvelle voisine, qui lui répondit. Il ouvrit la boite aux lettres et attrapa le paquet de publicités en tout genre qu'il s'y trouvait. Il sourit légèrement en sentant un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vit la fille du voisin d'en face l'observait. Ou le dévorait du regard. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit immédiatement, en rougissant légèrement, mal à l'aise d'avoir été prise en train de le contempler. Elle s'empressa de disparaitre dans la maison.

L'italien secoua la tête et entra lui aussi dans leur maison. Il posa son paquet sur la table à l'entrée et se dirigea dans la pièce qu'ils avaient aménagée en bureau. Il y trouva Ziva, assise derrière l'ordinateur portable qu'ils avaient acheté plusieurs jours auparavant. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, avec un sourire.

Avec le temps qu'ils avaient dû passer ensemble, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, au point que Tony ne savait plus que penser de Ziva, il ne savait plus ce qu'il _ressentait_ pour la jeune femme. Il y avait toujours eu cette tension sexuelle entre eux, il en était conscient. Il savait aussi que Ziva était terriblement attirante, mais ces derniers temps… Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, concentré sur l'écran. Il y avait plus que de l'attirance. Il le sentait. A trop jouer les couples… il avait fini par _vouloir_ être en couple avec la jeune femme.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la situation particulière dont ils devaient sortir. « Alors ? »

« Il semblerait que notre homme soit à la tête d'un gros trafic de drogue sur la côte Est. De Boston à Atlanta. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « On en parviendra à lui que par ce trafic. »

« Une mission sous-couverture au cours d'une cavale. Je n'avais encore jamais fait, » sourit Tony. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : il n'y avait que lui pour trouver quelque chose de positif dans une telle situation.

« Ça sera risqué. Si jamais il nous voit… »

« On ne voit jamais le grand patron dès le début. Fais-moi confiance, les missions sous-couverture, ça me connait. » _Malheureusement_, pensa-t-il, songeant à l'affaire La Grenouille.

« Très bien, » souffla-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Monsieur le champion, apprenez-moi comment se faire passer pour un couple de dealers. »

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour t'entendre dire ça. » Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras, lui faisant comprendre que ses remarques n'étaient pas les bienvenues. « Il nous faut créer de fausses données. On doit être connus, sans trop l'être. Il faut aussi qu'on fasse courir la rumeur selon laquelle on veut entrer dans une affaire encore plus grande. Bien plus grande. »

Ziva souffla et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'elle réalisait l'évidence. « On n'y arrivera jamais sans les ressources du NCIS. »

« Hey, » murmura-t-il, attirant son attention. « Tu sais, je faisais des missions sous-couverture avant d'être au NCIS. »

« Mais tu avais les moyens des polices où tu travaillais, Tony. »

« Si on veut. Peoria n'avait pas beaucoup de ressources. On devait plus savoir improviser que faire confiance à une quelconque couverture 'parfaite'. D'où mon histoire de cavale… »

Elle se redressa et l'observa, remarquant qu'il semblait perdu dans des souvenirs désagréables. Elle hésita avant de finalement se lancer. « Raconte-moi. »

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas et un jour, elle aurait fini par l'apprendre de toute manière.

« On avait découvert un trafic d'immigrées, qu'ils vendaient à des particuliers. » Il secoua la tête. « Au début, on ne pouvait rien faire. Ces filles n'avaient pas de papiers et les… particuliers leur en fournissaient de façon à les faire passer pour leur femme ou… autres. » Il grimaça et se passa la main sur le visage. « On était au courant et on restait là à ne rien faire. À voir ces femmes nous demander de l'aide… Parfois elles n'avaient même pas dix-huit ans. » Il ferma les yeux. « Je venais de débuter et le trafic était devenu important. Au point qu'ils ont commencé à prendre des filles qui n'étaient pas des immigrées. Et là, on a pu intervenir. »

« Comment ? » l'interrogea-t-elle. Elle cherchait à comprendre comment cette histoire pouvait conduire à la cavale de Tony.

« On devait intervenir, mais tous les gars du trafic connaissaient les flics. Tous les flics. Sauf le p'tit nouveau qui n'était là que depuis deux mois et demi. »

« Tu étais le seul à pouvoir intervenir. »

« Ma première véritable mission sous couverture. »

« Véritable ? » releva-t-elle, amusée.

« Disons que… je m'amusais à me faire passer pour un peu tout le monde quand j'étais ado. » Il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il la vit secouer la tête. « Mais revenons à l'histoire. Ils font courir le bruit d'un ancien dealer de drogue, qui veut se reconvertir dans un commerce qui marche mieux. » Il soupira et croisa les bras. « Ils avaient oublié de me dire que je devrais réellement participer au trafic. »

« _Tu_ as vendu des filles ? » s'effara l'Israélienne.

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai même vanté leurs mérites… » Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à bloquer ces souvenirs difficiles. Le visage d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans apparut dans son esprit. Il revit ses yeux apeurés et accusateurs dirigés sur lui. Il avait su un mois après qu'elle était morte, battue à mort par celui qui l'avait achetée. « Si je… Si je ne le faisais pas… j'étais mort et les filles… les filles auraient continué à être vendues… » Il tentait de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, de retenir sa colère contre lui-même et ses types, de bloquer les images qui flashaient dans son esprit le plus possible, mais c'était réellement dur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur cette partie-là de la mission, sur ces souvenirs. Elle posa une main sur les bras croisés de l'italien et les serra, voulant lui montrer qu'elle était là et ne partirait pas.

« Je suis resté trois mois sous couverture. Je n'avais eu aucun contact avec les autres flics depuis bien trois semaines. J'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné, qu'ils me pensaient mort. J'avais pas tort, » grogna-t-il lorsque le souvenir suivant lui revint en mémoire. « Au bout de ces trois mois, la police a débarqué en plein milieu d'une 'réunion', qui devait me permettre de rencontrer le grand patron. » Il se leva, se dégageant par là-même de la main de Ziva. Il alla prendre deux verres avec une bouteille et les déposa sur le bureau. « Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre et ont tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait. Moi y compris. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? » Elle imaginait difficilement que la police, censée protéger les civils, eût pu commettre une telle erreur, sachant qu'un des leurs était sous-couverture à l'intérieur. _Ils me pensaient mort_. Les mots de Tony lui revinrent. Ils ne savaient pas que leur agent était à l'intérieur. Pour eux, ils n'étaient même plus en vie.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'étais sur le côté de l'entrepôt, loin du milieu. » Il remplit les deux verres et reprit sa place. « J'ai pu sortir, mais je me suis pris une balle. Dans l'épaule. » Il grimaça en se souvenant de ce moment en particulier, et porta sa main à son épaule droite. « Mais le police et les quelques survivants du massacre m'avaient vu et tous n'avaient plus qu'une idée. »

« T'éliminer. »

« M'éliminer. Les premiers pensaient que j'étais le grand patron et les autres avaient compris que j'étais flic. » Il attrapa le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. « Ils voulaient ma peau. »

« D'où ta cavale, » devina Ziva. Tout prenait sens. Sa cavale qui s'était très mal passée, le fait qu'il ne parlait jamais de Peoria, le fait qu'il parvenait à s'en sortir dans les missions sous-couverture, même sans soutien derrière, sans protection. Il avait connu le pire en mission sous-couverture à cette époque.

Il hocha la tête. « Une semaine et demie passée à errer en ville. Tu comprends quand je te disais que cette cavale était plutôt pas mal ? »

« Oui. J'en ai une petite idée, en effet, » sourit-elle. « Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? »

« Mon ancien patron m'a trouvé. Ma blessure s'était infectée et j'avais perdu pas mal de sang. Je n'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps. Sans compter que je n'avais pas eu de vrai repas depuis un moment alors… Il m'a amené à l'hôpital et j'ai pu lui expliquer ce qu'il m'était arrivé. »

Ziva avait du mal à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait eue. S'il ne l'avait pas trouvé par hasard… Elle préférait éviter de penser à cette possibilité. « Tu as eu de la chance qu'il te trouve et que ce soit avant les autres. » Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Deux semaines après, j'étais transféré à Philly. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'avoir des ennuis avec moi. »

« Tu peux être fier de leur avoir montré à quel point tu étais le meilleur. Que tu n'avais pas eu besoin d'eux pour t'en sortir. »

Il sourit. « Si tu veux… Tout ça pour dire que ma couverture n'en était même plus une au bout de quelques semaines. Donc je sais faire sans moyens. On a besoin que de deux choses : un grand talent de comédien et un excellent instinct. »

« Je crois que ça va être possible. »

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne disant quoi que ce fût. Ils se fixaient simplement dans les yeux, comme s'ils espéraient y trouver la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendissent compte, ils se rapprochèrent, lentement. Ils sentirent le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ils brisèrent leur connexion et fermèrent les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…

Et la sonnerie du portable de Ziva résonna dans la pièce.

Brusquement ils s'éloignèrent et la jeune femme attrapa son portable. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle sentait le regard de Tony sur elle, semblant la brûler tellement il était intense. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je dois y aller. Il faut que je commence mon nouveau boulot. »

« Bonne chance. »

Elle se leva en hochant la tête et quitta le bureau. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, une fois à l'extérieur, tentant de calmer son cœur qui, étrangement, refusait de ralentir. Elle grimpa dans sa toute nouvelle voiture et démarra. Tandis qu'elle roulait, elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient failli _s'embrasser_. Que serait-il arrivé si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné ?

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, que d'anciens sentiments semblaient remonter à la surface en elle, mais… Elle ne pensait pas que… Elle souffla. Qu'allait être leur vie durant toute cette cavale ? Etait-ce inévitable ? A trop jouer les couples, ils finiraient en couple. Et cette idée était loin de la déplaire.

Elle avait fini par _aimer_ leur vie, même si elle n'avait commencé qu'une semaine auparavant. Elle aimait cette nouvelle vie. Avec Tony.

Elle ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait : elle tombait amoureuse encore une fois, elle aimait à nouveau Tony. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Michaël, avec qui elle était depuis son renvoi forcé en Israël. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être au courant désormais. Tout comme son père. Aucun d'eux ne devait vouloir la revoir un jour, les ayant déshonoré d'une quelconque façon. Ayant déshonoré le nom des David.

Elle eut un rire amer. Elle était convaincue que sa propre famille lui avait tourné le dos plus vite que ses amis et collègues. Mais peu lui importait. Michaël n'était pas Tony et à l'instant présent, il était loin. Que lui avait dit cette femme de Chicago déjà ? De trouver quelqu'un de plus près. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Tony était le seul sur qui elle pouvait compter et il était **là**.

Elle arrêta sa voiture sur sa place de parking et attrapa son sac. Elle sortit de l'habitacle, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, son nouveau lieu de travail. Elle sourit en observant des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de l'école. C'était vraiment différent de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, de tout ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle avait ri au visage de Tony quand il avait eu cette idée, mais… Elle était loin d'être mauvaise.

Après tout, qui irait chercher une assassin du MOSSAD dans une école en tant que maitresse ?

Elle sourit. Personne de censé.

* * *

Gibbs frappa à la porte et échangea un regard avec Fornell. Tous deux doutaient de la présence du couple, mais ils devaient tout de même vérifier. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'entrer chez les gens en défonçant leur porte, suspicions ou non. Bien que cela n'aurait pas dérangé l'ancien Marine.

Cependant, comme ils s'y attendaient, personne ne leur ouvrit, ni ne leur répondit. Ils sortirent leur arme et Gibbs donna un coup de pied dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte brutalement, mais efficacement.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, couvrant l'autre. Néanmoins, ils comprirent qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur les corps, allongés sur le sol, du couple qu'ils étaient venus voir. Quelqu'un de toute évidence était passé avant eux et s'était chargé d'éliminer les possibles inconvénients qu'ils représentaient.

Fornell sortit son portable pour appeler son équipe tandis que Gibbs se baissait et vérifiait qu'ils étaient bien morts. Il constata que c'était le cas, mais qu'ils étaient encore chauds. Ce qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le ou les tueurs étaient passés très peu de temps avant eux. Il soupira. Une de leurs rares pistes avait été éliminée, au sens littéral du terme.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et échangea avec lui un regard lourd de sens. Il devait retourner voir Joe Banks, avant qu'il ne subît le même sort. Mais il devait attendre leur équipe aussi.

« Vas-y Jethro. Je te rejoins dès que je peux. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Attrapant ses clés, il grimpa dans le véhicule et démarra en trombe immédiatement. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre, un tueur avait de l'avance sur lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers ses agents, qui étaient pris, malgré eux, dans quelque chose d'énorme, sur lequel ils n'avaient probablement aucun contrôle. Ils ne savaient sûrement même pas que des personnes leur faisaient porter d'autres meurtres sur le dos et éliminaient les quelques 'électrons libres' de leur grand plan pour les faire tomber. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que l'équipe cherchait à les aider, mais que quelqu'un veillait à les en empêcher par tous les moyens.

Ses mains serrèrent le volant, ses phalanges blanchirent et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la voiture devant lui, qui était désespérément lente. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre : Tony et Ziva comptaient sur lui, quelque fût l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ses agents avaient **besoin** de lui et ce n'était pas une stupide voiture roulant à la bonne vitesse qui allait l'arrêter.

Il enfonça la pédale d'accélération et doubla sans prendre la peine de vérifier ses rétroviseurs ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Un tonnerre de klaxon le suivit, mais peu lui importait : ce n'était sûrement pas une première pour lui. Il ne ralentirait pas parce que des inconnus le trouvaient inconscient, dérangé ou autre.

Son téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Il l'attrapa et regarda l'appelant. McGee. Il espérait que ce fût d'excellentes nouvelles.

« Gibbs. »

« Patron, deux agents du FBI viennent d'appeler. Ils ont une correspondance avec Tony. Un cambriolage dans un supermarché. Un homme les a aidés de l'intérieur, seul. Ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte de suite, mais l'ont reconnu en voyant une photo de Tony. Sauf qu'il était déjà parti à ce moment-là. »

« Droit au but, McGee. Je me moque des détails du cambriolage, » grogna l'agent. Il n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot. Il n'était en fait jamais d'humeur à tourner autour du pot.

« Il était blessé. »

« Hôpitaux et cliniques du coin ? » l'interrogea Gibbs, sentant qu'ils tenaient vraiment quelque chose. Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait de Tony cette fois-ci. De leur Tony et non d'un faux.

« Un poignet fracturé avec une description de Tony, quelques minutes après le braquage. » Gibbs sentit le sourire de McGee et sut que la suite allait lui plaire. « Une clinique à laquelle il a donné son adresse. »

« Qui est ? »

« Je sais où vit ce John Smith. Je te l'envoie. »

Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre au moment où Gibbs freinait brusquement en effectuant un demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roues. Cette fois, il en était définitivement sûr : ils les tenaient.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**AngelShep**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai toute la famille chez moi (16 personnes dans une maison pour 5 habituellement...) et hier c'était soirée paëlla avec les voisins... alors enfin je peux poster le nouveau chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours, NCIS ne m'appartient pas... Snif, snif...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Tony soupira, en fixant l'écran. Il en avait assez de rester enfermé à préparer leur futur plan. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils pourraient le mettre en application. Il n'en voulait pas non plus à Ziva. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé à devoir rester dans leur maison. C'était lui qui avait agi stupidement, se retrouvant avec un poignet cassé.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à la jeune femme. Ziva. Ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient devant leurs voisins et leurs amis. Son sourire. Ses yeux marron si profonds, mais qu'il parvenait à lire si facilement. Son corps, parfait, ses courbes si bien dessinées…

Il secoua la tête et se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il ferma l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Arrivée devant le meuble dans lequel ils avaient rangé tout ce qui appartenait à leur ancienne vie et à leur nouvelle, et qui avait de l'importance à leurs yeux. Il hésita quelques instants.

Finalement, il ouvrit le placard et attrapa son arme et ses clés de voiture. Il attrapa ensuite son portefeuille, où se trouvait quatre de leurs cartes de crédit et du liquide. Il préférait être prudent, même s'il n'allait pas beaucoup s'éloigner de la villa. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de jouer en priorité la prudence.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, fermant à clé derrière lui. Puis, décontracté et sifflotant, il commença à s'éloigner, saluant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait poliment avec un sourire.

* * *

Gibbs pénétra dans le quartier où leur John Smith vivait. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards effrayés et curieux lancés par les habitants. Il détestait ce genre de banlieue où rien ne restait secret longtemps. Il finit par trouver la maison qu'il cherchait et freina brusquement, arrêtant la voiture juste devant la villa.

Il sortit et attrapa son portable dans sa poche.

« McGee. »

« Dans combien de temps vous êtes là ? »

« Cinq minutes. »

« Okay. »

Il raccrocha et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il frappa et attendit. Ses yeux parcoururent le jardin identique aux autres et se posèrent sur la voiture garée devant le garage. Une voiture classique, noire. Rien de bien surprenant. Il frappa à nouveau. Il n'était pas homme de patience, mais allait tout de même en faire preuve.

Il observa le quartier et vit une femme passer devant la maison. Il l'interpella.

« Oui ? »

« Savez-vous si monsieur Smith est ici ? »

« Il me semble oui. Sa femme est sortie, mais il est là. Il ne peut pas conduire, voyez-vous, avec son poignet cassé alors… »

« Merci, madame. »

Elle sourit et reprit son chemin. Gibbs retourna à la porte et frappa encore. Soit ce John Smith se moquait de lui, soit il n'était pas là, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait la jeune femme. Il commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

Il grogna et chercha une clé cachée sous le paillasson, dans un des pots de fleur. Il chercha tous les endroits possibles, mais ne trouva rien. Très bien, ce John Smith était prudent et ne laissait pas de clé de rechange trainer. Bien, il emploierait les grands moyens.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait, avant de crocheter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la villa. Il sortit son arme au cas où et avança lentement dans le salon. Quelques babioles étaient posées sur des meubles, un écran plat était accroché au mur, quelques DVD étaient posés sur la table basse. De toute évidence, ceux qui vivaient ici n'étaient pas partis définitivement. Il remarqua cependant qu'il n'y avait aucune photographie, chose qu'il nota bien dans un coin de sa tête.

Il passa à la cuisine, qui était parfaitement rangée. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour le trouver à moitié plein. La maison n'était définitivement pas abandonnée. Il continua sa progression et arriva devant une porte fermée, après être passé par la salle à manger. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un bureau.

Il tenait peut-être quelque chose.

Une tasse vide était posée à côté d'un ordinateur portable éteint. Des papiers s'entassaient tout autour. Plusieurs livres étaient posés sur une étagère et l'agent remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs langues – anglais, hébreu, français, espagnol et italien. Il le savait désormais.

Tony et Ziva étaient ici.

Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la première chambre pour la trouver vide de tout meuble. La seconde était identique. La pièce suivante était une salle de bain, décorée simplement, un rasoir, deux brosses à dent, un tube de dentifrice, une brosse – rien de bien exceptionnel. Il entra alors dans la dernière chambre.

Un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, une commode, une armoire. Il repéra des bijoux, deux sacs vides dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux tables de chevet. Il s'en approcha et les ouvrit. La première contenait deux cartes de crédit et du liquide en billets de cinq cents dollars. La seconde contenait une arme, qu'il reconnut instantanément. C'était une arme du NCIS. Il repéra aussi deux couteaux. La règle 9. Ne jamais sortir sans un couteau.

Il se leva et descendit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il ouvrit et vit McGee avec Fornell et deux autres agents du FBI.

« Gibbs. »

« Ils sont là. De l'argent, une arme du NCIS. McGee, il y a un ordinateur. »

« Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas loin ? »

Gibbs les mena au bureau où McGee s'attela immédiatement à la tache en ouvrant l'ordinateur et en enfilant des gants.

« Rien n'indique qu'ils sont partis définitivement. Le frigo est presque plein, il y a de l'argent, des cartes de crédit, l'arme. Cette tasse. »

« Ils sont donc sortis. »

« Oui. D'après une voisine, madame Smith est sortie en voiture, mais elle pensait que monsieur Smith était là. »

« Tony n'est pas loin. »

« J'ai vérifié toutes les pièces de la maison. Il a un bras dans le plâtre et ne peut donc pas conduire. »

« Il est dans le quartier, à pied. »

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Si Tony était dans le quartier, ils le trouveraient. McGee les observa s'éloigner tandis qu'il pénétrait les fichiers qu'il trouvait à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

* * *

Tony salua une de ses voisines, qui l'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mélissa ? »

« Un homme est venu chez toi. Il te cherchait. Sa voiture est encore garée devant, regarde. »

Il suivit son regard et vit la voiture dont elle parlait. Une voiture noire, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Une voiture du NCIS. Derrière se trouvait une autre voiture, du FBI, celle-ci. Ils les avaient retrouvés.

« Merci, Mélissa. »

« De rien, John. »

Elle s'éloigna, ne voyant pas la panique sur le visage de Tony. Il attrapa son portable et appela Ziva. Il savait qu'il allait la déranger, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était un cas de force majeure. Tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle décrochât, il s'éloigna rapidement de la villa. Il devait quitter le quartier au plus vite.

« Allo ? »

« Ziva, c'est Tony. »

« John ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« NCIS et FBI à la villa. Je suis en train de m'éloigner au plus vite. »

« J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et tourna rapidement pour arriver sur une rue un peu plus peuplée. Il continua d'avancer rapidement, tout en apparaissant décontracté aux personnes qu'il croisait.

Son esprit fonctionnait rapidement. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se demandait où ils avaient commis une erreur. La seule qu'il voyait était le supermarché où il avait joué les héros. Un des agents avait dû le reconnaitre. Il jura.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils avaient désormais l'arme de Ziva, certaines de leurs cartes et leur ordinateur. Ordinateur dans lequel ils avaient réunis toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pues obtenir sur Azel Bachir et son réseau. Connaissant leur chance dernièrement, ils allaient les associer avec ce criminel et ils finiraient tous deux sur une liste avec lui. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas encore créé leur faux nom et fausse réputation ou alors les agents auraient su où ils devraient chercher pour les retrouver.

Il soupira.

Soudain, une voiture rouge déboula dans la rue et il leva la main en faisant signe, sachant que Ziva était à l'intérieur et le verrait. Il avait raison. La voiture s'approcha et s'arrêta brusquement à côté de lui. Il grimpa dans l'habitacle et s'attacha sans perdre une seconde tandis que la jeune Israélienne faisait demi-tour et s'éloignait en trombe.

« Comment ? »

« Le supermarché. Quelqu'un a dû me reconnaitre. »

« Et ton poignet. On a quoi sur nous ? »

« Mon arme, six cartes de crédit, du liquide, nos portables qu'il nous faudra jeter. Et mes clés de voiture qui me sont inutiles. »

« On va où ? »

« Le réseau est jusqu'à Atlanta » souffla-t-il. C'était assez loin de Washington, tout en leur permettant de continuer leur but premier : s'innocenter.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils ne t'ont pas eu. »

« On reste ensemble. »

« Jusqu'au bout. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Ziva entrait sur l'autoroute en direction d'Atlanta. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

McGee leva la tête lorsqu'il vit Gibbs et Fornell revenir. Ils semblaient quelque peu déçus et furieux. Mauvais signe, Tony avait dû réussir à leur échapper. Mais il avait quelque chose qui allait peut-être leur remonter le moral.

« Patron ? »

« Quoi, McGee ? » aboya-t-il.

« Je… J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Les deux agents s'approchèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté de lui. Il déglutit, ayant préféré qu'ils restassent en face de lui. Il se sentait un peu oppressé et légèrement apeuré entre les deux agents en colère. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et commença, ses doigts survolant le clavier.

« Ils ont réuni beaucoup d'informations sur le réseau d'un certain Azel Bachir. »

« Azel Bachir ? » s'étonna Gibbs. Il connaissait ce nom.

« Euh… Oui. »

« Jethro ? »

« C'est une ancienne mission de Tony, mais le type avait réussi à s'échapper. C'était quand il travaillait à Philadelphie. »

« Pourquoi chercherait-il des informations sur lui ? »

« Apparemment ils ont cherché où il se trouvait. Il est le grand patron d'un trafic de drogue sur la côte Est. Apparemment, le MOSSAD avait essayé de l'arrêter également, mais il leur avait échappé. »

« Ce qui relierait dans un sens Tony et Ziva. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il travaille avec une certaine Alice Carter. Elle est américaine, originaire de New York. Trente ans. Ils seraient liés à des affaires de meurtre, mais ces enquêtes n'ont pas pu arriver à bout par manque de preuves. »

« McGee, est-ce que tu as trouvé pourquoi ils s'intéressent à lui ? »

« Ils ont cherché pas mal d'infos sur comment les dealers entraient dans le réseau, patron. »

« Doutes-tu encore Jethro ? »

McGee les observa se fusiller du regard, légèrement, mais _très_ légèrement seulement, effrayé. Il préférait ne pas prendre part à cette… discussion de peur qu'ils ne lâchassent leur colère sur lui. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, se demandant lequel craquerait le premier. S'il devait parier, il miserait sur Fornell. Gibbs n'était exactement du genre à ne pas pouvoir rester silencieux, même lorsqu'il était furieux.

Cependant, il aurait perdu.

« McGee ! » aboya-t-il. « Prends cet ordinateur. On rentre au NCIS. Abby trouvera peut-être autre chose. »

« Jethro, tu dois l'admettre. Tes agents t'ont trompé. »

« Tobias, je fais confiance à mes agents » commença-t-il, s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre agent, envahissant son espace personnel. « S'ils ont fait ces recherches, ils avaient une excellente raison. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas celle que l'on croit. »

« Quand admettras-tu que tu peux te tromper ? » l'interrogea Tobias sans se démonter. « Jusqu'à présent, je voulais bien te croire, mais maintenant c'est différent. Ils nous ont une nouvelle fois échappé alors qu'ils étaient ici, ils cherchent à entrer dans un réseau important, dirigé par un homme qu'ils ont tous les deux rencontré. Trop de coïncidences pour que je continue à croire qu'ils sont innocents. »

« Tobias, » siffla-t-il.

« Si tu ne te ranges pas de mon côté, Gibbs, j'écarterai définitivement le NCIS de l'enquête. Suis-je clair ? »

McGee avala sa salive, les yeux écarquillés, observant l'échange. Jamais il n'avait vu Fornell aussi déterminé et autant tenir tête à Gibbs. Il savait que leur relation était particulière, mais là, il avait une étrange envie de courir se mettre à couvert avant qu'ils n'explosassent.

Gibbs serra les dents et grogna avant de quitter la pièce à pas furieux. Fornell eut un léger sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

« Reprenez votre boulot McGee. Personne ne va exploser. »

Sur ces mots, il le laissa planter là, complètement abasourdi, et se demandant s'il avait parlé à voix haute ou si Fornell pouvait comme Gibbs parfois savoir ce à quoi il pensait. C'était ridicule… Il ne pouvait pas ?

* * *

Abby fixait l'entrée de son labo, attendant l'arrivée imminente de Gibbs. Elle sentait qu'il allait arriver. Elle ignorait pourquoi puisqu'elle n'avait rien de spécial à lui annoncer, mais elle savait. Gibbs serait bientôt là. Elle espérait qu'il amenait des bonnes nouvelles avec lui, comme par exemple qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, ou qu'ils savaient où ils étaient. Peu importe tant que ce fût de bonnes nouvelles et qu'elles étaient sur Tony et Ziva.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle sauta de son tabouret pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. Gibbs et McGee apparurent, transportant un carton qu'elle supposait rempli d'objets qu'elle devait examiner. Elle afficha un grand sourire et se mit à sautiller sur place : elle avait enfin quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de se poser trop de questions sur les deux agents disparus.

« Gibbs ! Je savais que tu allais venir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

« Cet ordinateur, une arme du NCIS et des cartes de crédit. Je veux savoir d'où elles viennent et à qui elles sont. »

« Une arme du NCIS ? »

« Celle de Ziva ou celle de Tony. »

« Vous les avez retrouvés ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux s'illuminant, remplis d'espoir.

« Presque. »

« Presque ? »

« Ils nous ont échappé de peu. »

Sur ces mots, il partit. Abby le regarda s'éloigner quelque peu abasourdie et tourna la tête vers McGee. Il haussa les épaules et souffla, posant le carton sur la table de travail de la jeune femme. Il commença à sortir chaque objet, soigneusement placé dans une pochette plastique étiquetée, tout en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé chez John Smith – alias Tony.

« Tony et Ziva… dans un trafic de drogue ? »

« C'est ce que Fornell croit. Et Gibbs… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense, mais je crois qu'il commence sérieusement à douter. »

« Et toi, McGee ? »

« Tout conduit à penser qu'ils ont tué ces hommes et sont dans ce trafic. Ils connaissent tous les deux le chef. Alors oui, Abby, je pense que… Je pense qu'ils sont dedans. »

« Mais… Je ne peux pas imaginer Tony et Ziva faire quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire… Tuer quelqu'un qui est un criminel et qui s'apprête à attaquer, je comprends, mais de sang-froid… »

« Ziva est une ancienne tueuse. »

« Alors tu portes la faute sur Ziva ? Tu sais quoi, je vais te montrer que Ziva n'y est pour rien avec l'arme que tu as récupéré là-bas. »

« Abby… »

« Sors et laisse-moi travailler. »

Il baissa les épaules, battu, et tourna les talons, quittant le labo de la gothique. Celle-ci fusillait du regard son dos, les bras croisant, une flamme brûlante et forte dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée à leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient tort. Même si elle était la seule à se dresser en face d'eux, elle leur montrerait, parce qu'elle était certaine que Tony et Ziva n'avaient rien fait, qu'ils étaient les pions de quelqu'un, les victimes, forcées à fuir leurs amis et leur ennemis. Si seulement elle pouvait le leur faire savoir…

Elle eut soudain un sourire et se tourna vivement vers son ordinateur. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

* * *

Tony observait le paysage à l'extérieur de la voiture. Ils étaient arrêtés devant un restaurant, Ziva voulant prendre une pause après avoir conduit pendant plus de cinq heures depuis Winchester où ils avaient trouvé leur villa. Ils avaient mangé rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. Ils étaient à plus de la moitié de la route, mais il était tard dans l'après-midi – ou tôt dans la soirée, tout dépendait du point de vue – et ils voulaient arriver à Atlanta dans un motel avant minuit si possible.

Il soupira. Il s'était souvenu de cet endroit. Il y était venu une fois avec ses amis d'université. Ils s'étaient perdus et avaient fini par arriver dans la petite d'Hickory en Caroline du Nord où ils étaient finalement restés, décidant qu'elle valait tout de même le coup. Il secoua la tête, il ne risquait pas d'avoir un nouveau week-end comme celui-là de suite.

Il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer et fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait ce numéro à part Ziva et quelques personnes à qui il avait été obligé de le donner. Le téléphone ne pouvait en plus pas être repéré. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

**

* * *

**

**Il s'en est fallu de peu pour nos chouchous ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !**

**AngelShep**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de me lire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« Allo ? »

« Tony ! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre ! »

« Abby ? » Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle voulût encore lui parler après tout ce qui était arrivé. « Je suis désolé pour toute… cette pagaille. »

« Je sais. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. » Il fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il… ?

« Tu veux dire qu'on peut rentrer ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Surtout pas ! Ils vous arrêteraient immédiatement ! » Il soupira. Il se doutait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ziva grimpa à ce moment-là dans la voiture et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Abby, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? » Ziva sourit légèrement. Abby lui avait vraiment manqué à elle aussi.

« Pour te dire que je sais que vous êtes innocents. Même si toutes les preuves conduisent vers vous, je ne les crois pas. Je suis à cent pour cent avec vous. »

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il les croyait innocents. Ils avaient fini par perdre tout espoir de les convaincre un jour.

« Merci Abby. »

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous couvrir si jamais on tombe sur une piste qui pourrait mener jusqu'à vous. Même si je ne sais pas où vous êtes. »

« Pas à la porte d'à côté. Abby, est-ce que Gibbs sait pour le réseau de Bachir ? »

« Ne me dites pas que vous en faites vraiment partie ? » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Non, non, Abs. Mais on pense que Bachir est derrière tout ça. »

« Tu veux dire que vous allez vous infiltrer ? » Il sentait clairement l'excitation dans sa voix. Il eut un sourire. Entendre Abby lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Sous-couverture pendant une cavale, ouep, Abs. »

« Tu veux que je vous aide ? Je pourrai vous faire des papiers que j'enverrai à une boite aux lettres quelconque. Je serai votre espionne dans l'agence-même ! »

Il rit devant l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve. Ziva lui fit signe. Elle souhaitait parler à Abby également.

« Abby, je te passe quelqu'un. » Il donna le portable à l'Israélienne.

« Abby ? »

« Ziva ! Comme je suis heureuse de te t'entendre toi aussi. Tout le monde croit que vous êtes des criminels, que tu es redevenue l'assassin que tu étais, mais personne ne m'écoute quand je leur dis que c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel coin je voudrais que tu leur montres de quel bois tu te chauffes ! »

« De quel bois je me chauffe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » A côté d'elle, Tony éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de Ziva face à cette expression.

« Voyons, mon cœur, ça veut dire qu'elle veut que tu montres à quel point tu es forte, de quoi tu es fait. » murmura-t-il, sans perdre son sourire.

« Oh ! » Elle eut un sourire. « Eh bien Abby, ce serait volontiers, mais je n'aimerais pas finir en prison juste pour leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. »

« Oh, Ziva ! Je suis tellement désolée pour vous deux ! C'est tellement injuste ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est même pas une de vos armes qui est à l'origine de la balle dans cet avocat. »

Ziva se mordit la lèvre. C'était une de leur arme qui avait effectivement servi à tuer cet homme, qui, apparemment était un avocat. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Abby que l'arme de Tony avait servi dans un meurtre ?

« Ziva ? » l'appela la jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Non ! Ne me dis pas… Une de vos armes ? »

« Celle de Tony, qu'il a avec lui. »

« Alors c'est ton arme que j'ai ? »

« Oui, Abby. »

« Pourquoi Tony ? »

« Un homme l'a attaqué par derrière et lui a pris son arme pour tirer avant de la lui rendre, » expliqua Ziva.

« Pauvre Tony. Et son poignet ? »

« En voie de guérison, ne t'en fais pas, Tony va très bien. »

« Il est entre de bonnes mains, » confirma Abby. « Quelqu'un approche, je dois vous laisser. Et n'oubliez pas, je suis totalement avec vous. »

« Merci Abby. »

Elles raccrochèrent. Ziva tendit le portable à Tony, qui le récupéra. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Leur conversation avec Abby leur avait fait du bien. L'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu étai revenu : c'était bon de savoir que quelqu'un était toujours de leur côté.

« Elle m'avait vraiment manqué. »

« A moi aussi. »

Il soupira et son regard se porta sur la route en face d'eux.

« Il va falloir qu'on reprenne la route. »

« Tony. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil et elle se rapprocha légèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais aucun d'eux n'allait s'en plaindre.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours avec moi, » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Il ne tint plus. Il attrapa le visage de Ziva et l'embrassa. Celle-ci d'abord surprise, finit par répondre à son baiser. Et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois, parce que rien ne leur garantissait que ce ne fût pas le cas. Tout pouvait leur arriver et il voulait en profiter. Il n'y avait plus Gibbs, plus de règle, plus de menace avec le père de Ziva. Plus rien. Juste eux deux, seuls.

Ils s'éloignèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, mais un même sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

« Allons trouver un motel à Atlanta, » souffla Tony.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'italien. Il lui fit un immense sourire auquel elle répondit volontiers. Se séparant, elle démarra la voiture. Tous deux étaient pressés d'arriver pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Abby se retourna brusquement dès qu'elle eût raccroché. Elle se calma rapidement, laissa son excitation retomber du mieux qu'elle put et se prépara à faire face qui que fût la personne qui approchait.

Elle avait adoré pouvoir parlé à Tony et Ziva, les entendre lui avait fait tellement de bien. Ils avaient réussi à la rassurer et maintenant elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne laisserait personne les envoyer en prison pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Pas même Gibbs.

Et quand elle pensait au loup, il apparaissait.

Elle lui fit un sourire. « Gibbs ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Je sais que je suis rapide, mais là tu attends trop de moi. »

« Tu viens de passer un appel. »

« Quoi ? Tu viens me voir parce que j'ai téléphoné ? J'ai appelé les nonnes pour leur dire que je ne serais pas là ce soir pour notre partie de bowling, » mentit-elle.

« McGee était entré de s'informer sur le numéro que Tony avait utilisé. Il cherchait la liste d'appels pour voir s'il trouvait un indice sur l'endroit où ils étaient partis. »

« Il a trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, faussement pleine d'espoir. Elle avait voulu durant un temps les retrouver, mais maintenant elle ne voulait pas les retrouver. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt.

« Non. Il était en train de regarder quand un numéro s'est ajouté. Celui de ce labo. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder l'ancien marine, qui la fixait sans ciller. Il attendait une réponse. Elle n'en avait pas à lui donner. Elle se tourna vers le carton de preuves et attrapa l'arme, sous les yeux de Gibbs, qui restait immobile. Elle enfila des gants et la sortit prudemment. Elle l'examina, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son numéro.

« Ziva. »

« Abby. Que t'ont-ils dit ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas où ils sont Gibbs. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient innocents et je les crois. Même si je suis la seule à le penser. »

« Abs… »

Elle secoua la tête et posa l'arme, s'attaquant à l'indice suivant.

« J'ai du travail. »

Gibbs comprit le message et partit, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu la protéger, mais il ne savait pas de _qui_ il devait la protéger. De Tony et Ziva et des mensonges qu'ils lui avaient peut-être dits ? Ou d'eux qui cherchaient à tout prix à les arrêter alors qu'ils étaient peut-être innocents ?

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 13 jours

La rue était bondée. Mais ce n'était pas par des personnes faisant les boutiques, ou se dépêchant d'aller travailler. La rue était pleine de prostituées, de dealers et de SDF. Cet endroit respirait la misère et la criminalité. Ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses rues au paysage semblable. Un exemple de ce qu'il se passait dans toutes les villes des Etats-Unis. Et dans celles du monde entier aussi. Drogue, alcool, prostitution et misère qui se mélangeaient dans des lieux comme ceux-là.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard tandis qu'ils avançaient vers un homme qu'ils savaient faire partie du réseau de Bachir. Ils évitèrent de poser le regard sur les personnes autour d'eux, d'agir comme les agents qu'ils étaient devant la drogue qui circulait.

Tony ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux prostituées qui lui demandaient s'il voulait de la compagnie. Ziva se retint de réagir tout du long, créer une scène était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. _Ne t'abaisse pas à un niveau aussi bas_, se répétait-elle à chaque fois qu'une prostituée s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'homme qu'il cherchait. Cameron Jones. Plusieurs antécédents, sur lesquels ils avaient préféré éviter de s'attarder lorsque les mots « suspecté de viol et homicide » leur avaient sauté aux yeux. Il y avait des choses qu'ils préféraient ignorer sur les personnes qu'ils allaient devoir fréquenter.

« J'peux vous aider. »

« Ça dépend. Tu fais bien partie du réseau de Bachir ? »

« Vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si jamais tu le croises, dis-lui que Jack Freene a entendu parler de lui. »

« Jack Freene ? Connais pas. » L'homme commençait à énerver els deux agents. Il se moquait très clairement d'eux, mais Tony n'allait pas se démonter aussi facilement.

« Aussi connu sous le nom de Peoria Freene. Il saura qui je suis. »

Sur ces mots, Tony attrapa Ziva par la taille et s'éloigna. Cette dernière le regarda, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et leva la main, commençant à décompter. Lorsqu'il baissa son dernier doigt, ils entendirent Jones les appeler. Elle sourit : l'italien était vraiment doué.

« Mmh ? » fit Tony en se retournant.

« _Le_ Peoria Freene ? »

« Sept ans, six cent quatre-vingt trois femmes. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux tandis que Ziva retenait sa colère. La seule couverture que Tony avait trouvée était en rapport avec sa précédente cavale. L'homme qui était à l'origine du trafic de femmes à Peoria avait été retrouvé mort deux mois après le départ de Tony et avait pu être identifié. Personne ne savait que le Karl Bruckenborv était en fait le Jack Freene, que les trafiquants avaient longtemps admiré. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. C'était parfait pour eux.

« P't'te que Bachir l'saura. »

« J's'rais dans le coin. »

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent, pour de bon, cette fois. Ils quittèrent la rue et semblèrent enfin pouvoir respirer. Ziva héla un taxi.

« Tu crois que ça suffira ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en entrant dans le véhicule.

« Je l'espère. On aura du mal à trouver autre chose maintenant qu'un des sous-fifres a vu notre visage. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Ça nous aurait laissé une autre chance si Jack Freene ne marche pas. »

« Il marchera. Crois-moi. »

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« On trouve un appart en ville. Tu trouves un boulot et je m'occupe de tout le côté couverture. »

« Je veux participer, T… Tyler. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-elle sorti un nom pareil ? A voir l'expression de Tony, lui aussi n'aimait pas.

« Tu participeras Zoé. » Elle grimaça.

Comment Tony faisait-il pour toujours parvenir à trouver ce que tous détestaient ? C'était un véritable mystère. Mais d'un autre côté, Tony parvenait aussi à trouver ce que tous aimaient. Ce n'était qu'un juste équilibre entre les deux.

Elle sourit et approcha son visage du sien. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Même s'ils étaient en cavale, même si le monde semblait après eux, elle était bien, elle était heureuse, parce que la seule chose qui comptait était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ils n'avaient pas à s'en cacher ou n'avaient plus à faire semblant.

Et elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle aimait l'italien, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, elle adorait ça.

* * *

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil aux informations qu'ils avaient récupérées chez John Smith. Il n'y avait en fin de compte pas grand-chose. Ils avaient identifié l'arme comme étant celle de Ziva et savaient également que ce n'était pas avec celle-là que les balles avaient été tirées. Ce qui ne laissait que l'arme de Tony.

Suite aux informations relativement importantes sur Azel Bachir, ils avaient cherché un lien entre lui et les trois avocats retrouvés morts. Et ils l'avaient trouvé.

Alexandre Duke avait été l'avocat d'une victime de viol dont le principal suspect était un des principaux sbires de Bachir. Pas un des principaux sbires : c'était son bras droit. L'affaire était en cours et en passe d'être gagnée par la victime. Tuer l'avocat était une bonne façon de s'assurer que personne ne terminerait en prison et de faire taire la victime définitivement : elle aurait bien trop peur de se faire tuer à son tour si elle continuait ses poursuites. Elle l'avait compris puisque l'affaire avait été abandonnée par demande de la victime. Affaire classée.

Michaël Kohl et Henry Lydecker étaient deux avocats qui travaillaient avec les polices des différentes villes concernées par le réseau, afin de monter un dossier qui mènerait en prison toutes les personnes en faisant partie. Leur dossier avançait plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à vouloir tremper dans cette histoire avec ces polices. De toute évidence, ils en avaient payé le prix.

Ils avaient le lien entre les avocats et Bachir. Ils avaient un lien entre Bachir et les deux agents. Mais ce lien n'était pas assez important pour être le bon. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Gibbs se doutait que ses agents ne se seraient pas alliés avec un homme qu'ils avaient poursuivi dans le passé. Il y avait autre chose, mais il ne trouvait simplement pas quoi.

Il souffla et se leva. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau café et d'une discussion avec Ducky : il avait toujours les réponses qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y pénétra, appuyant avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire sur le bouton de l'autopsie. Les quelques secondes dans l'habitacle lui semblèrent durer une éternité durant laquelle il se reposa les mêmes questions et continua à n'obtenir aucune réponse.

Mais les portes s'ouvrirent et il put entrer dans la salle d'autopsie où il trouva Ducky, occupé sur un corps. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à hauteur de la table, s'appuyant contre, face au médecin légiste. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux, amis l'agent sut qu'il savait qu'il était là.

« Le lien entre Bachir et Tony et Ziva n'est pas clair. »

« Pourquoi cherches-tu un lien autre que celui qui semble évident Jethro ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bachir a peut-être simplement cherché à tuer cet avocat et en les reconnaissant a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups et de les piéger. »

« Bachir ne les aurait pas laissé en vie. Ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Sauf si Bachir ne parvient pas à les trouver. Pourquoi nous échapperaient-ils, mais n'échapperaient-ils pas à eux ? »

Gibbs contempla cette simple question. Pourquoi supposait-il qu'ils seraient morts si Bachir avait cherché à les piéger alors que personne ne parvenait à les retrouver ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils avaient préféré se débrouiller seuls plutôt que de lui demander son aide. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui demander de les aider à se tirer du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient encore fourrés. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait les croire avec Bachir ou morts : il en voulait pas affronter cette réalité.

« Ils peuvent aussi être avec lui. »

« Très improbable, Jethro. Toi et moi savons que Ziva et Tony ne s'allieraient pas avec un criminel tel que lui. »

« Je crois que je ne sais plus rien les concernant. »

Ducky haussa un sourcil amusé. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Gibbs d'avouer ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il devait réellement se sentir impuissant.

« Tu peux être sûr d'une chose, Jethro. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tes agents reviendront sains et saufs avec la preuve qu'ils étaient innocents depuis le début. »

« Tu les crois innocents. »

« Je ne les crois pas innocents, je les _sais_ innocents. Là demeure toute la différence. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tony et Ziva ne s'allieraient jamais avec un criminel, même si leur vie en dépendait. C'est quelque chose dont je suis sûr et, dans ce cas, ils ne peuvent être qu'innocents. »

Gibbs hocha la tête. Il comprenait la logique de Ducky, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui-même la suivre. Ce qu'il voulait par contre, c'était retrouver ses agents et leur demander les explications que tous avaient besoin d'avoir.

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 14 jours

Ziva passa son doigt sur la joue de Tony, dessinant la forme de son visage, continuant avec la courbe de sa mâchoire et s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit. Elle aimait trouver Tony allongé à côté d'elle chaque matin. Elle aimait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, elle aimait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle aimait la façon dont ses mains semblaient connaitre son corps par cœur, dans le moindre détail.

Elle l'aimait simplement.

Un téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Se dégageant doucement des bras de son amant afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle l'attrapa et répondit.

« Allo ? » souffla-t-elle.

« On cherche Jack Freene. »

« Je suis sa femme, Jessica. Je lui ferai passer le message. »

« On a parlé à Bachir. »

« Et ? »

Ziva retint imperceptiblement sa respiration, espérant de tout cœur que la réponse serait positive. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière elle qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui annoncer que leur plan ne marcherait pas, qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le moyen de s'innocenter et qu'ils risquaient de devoir fuir toute leur vie.

« Il a été impressionné d'savoir qu'Peoria Freene voulait reprendre du service. Encore plus sous ses ordres. »

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit sa réponse. »

« Impatiente, hein, poupée ? »

« La réponse. »

Un rire parvint à ses oreilles. Elle était impatiente, oh ça oui ! Mais il ferait mieux de ne pas continuer à tourner autour du plat – ou étais-ce du vase ? – s'il tenait à sortir indemne de leur prochaine rencontre.

« Très bien, très bien, chérie, j'vais t'donner sa réponse. Mais j'suis pas sûr qu'elle t'plaise. »

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi s'il vous a plu.**

**AngelShep**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Désolée pour ce léger retard. C'est malheureusement bientôt la rentrée et je risque de moins pouvoir mettre les nouveaux chapitres (première année en prépas...). En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... sauf Jonsy (Tony m'a contaminé ^^) !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

Durée de la cavale : 16 jours

Tony et Ziva descendirent du taxi qu'ils avaient pris à Atlanta. Tous deux glissèrent leurs lunettes de soleil sur leur nez et observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était un entrepôt abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville. Des graffitis s'étendaient sur les murs, le métal était rouillé, les vitres étaient pour la plupart brisées. Un silence étrange régnait, troublé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton.

Arrivés devant la porte qui les mènerait à l'intérieur, les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Tout allait réellement démarrer à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait dans cet entrepôt. Tous deux en avaient conscience, mais ils savaient que ça devait être fait ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient pouvoir s'en sortir.

Tony poussa la porte et Ziva entra. Immédiatement, ils repérèrent six hommes au centre, lourdement armés. Leurs yeux, cachés derrière les lunettes, parcoururent l'entrepôt. Ils virent trois autres hommes sur les passerelles en hauteur, également armés. Ils se doutaient qu'il y en avait d'autres quelque part, hors de vue. De toute façon, qu'il y en eût d'autres n'avait pas d'importance : ceux devant eux étaient amplement suffisants pour les arrêter puisqu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule arme.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas ferme vers les hommes au centre, reconnaissant leur « contact » avec Bachir qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. La machine était en route, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer désormais.

« Peoria Freene ! Le grand Peoria Freene ! »

Tony eut un léger sourire en coin. Ziva attrapa son bras et eut un sourire fier, bien qu'elle ne fût pas vraiment fière d'être avec le grand Peoria Freene. Tout dépendait de leur rôle et de leur jeu. Un seul faux pas, un seul faux mouvement, une seule mauvaise parole et ils pouvaient finir morts en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût pour le dire.

« Jonsy. »

L'homme grimaça. « C'est Jones. Evite les surnoms. »

Les lèvres de Tony s'étirèrent en un sourire. Lui ? Eviter les surnoms ? Cela risquait d'être dur.

« Très bien, _Jones_. Charmant accueil, dois-je dire. Ce sont tes hommes ou ceux de Bachir ? »

« Mes hommes. » Il eut un sourire tandis qu'il redressait fièrement le menton. « Passons aux choses sérieuses, tu veux. »

« J'attendais que ça. »

« Bachir te connait. Il est heureux d'savoir qu'tu l'as choisi lui. Mais il ne veut pas qu'tu te convertisses. »

« Il a décidé d'agrandir son terrain de jeu. »

Tony força un sourire. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas avoir à vendre des femmes à nouveau. Il sentit la main de Ziva serrer un peu plus son bras. Leur échange muet et leurs inquiétudes passèrent fort heureusement inaperçus aux hommes en face d'eux.

« Ouais. La drogue, ça marche bien, mais les femmes… »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'hommes. »

« En voici deux. J'suis ton contact. Tout c'que tu veux, tu m'le fais savoir, Freene. Clair ? »

« Clair. » Tony observa les deux hommes que lui avait montrés Jones et remarqua qu'ils étaient plutôt jeunes. Ils ne devaient pas être dans le réseau depuis longtemps. « Besoin de douze femmes pour commencer. D'une carte de la ville avec la position de tous les hommes célibataires qui seraient prêts à payer. Tu peux faire ça, _Jones _? »

« Douze ? Il m'en manque six. J'peux faire. Quand à la carte, va falloir qu'tu trouves tes clients tout seul. »

Tony eut un sourire. Evidemment. Ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais il fallait bien qu'il essayât.

« Dis Freene. Tu crois qu'je pourrais avoir une femme gratis ? » demanda Jones en passant son regard sur Ziva. « Une qui lui ressemble tant qu'à faire. J'aime les femmes fortes comme elle. »

« Tout dépend des femmes que tu m'apportes. On verra bien. »

« Et juste un truc, Jones » dit Ziva, s'exprimant pour la première fois « je suis pas à vendre, et je n'ai pas peur de te tailler en pièces. »

« T'as vraiment eu l'gros lot. Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. »

Sur ces mots, Tony lui lança un sourire avant de se retourner, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Les deux hommes que Jones lui avait assignés les suivirent. Ils venaient de passer la première étape : ils étaient entrés dans la partie. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à y rester, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air.

* * *

Gibbs fixait l'homme en face de lui. Il était assis dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis dix minutes à présent, fixant leur suspect sans rien dire, patientant simplement. Il sentait que l'homme allait bientôt craquer, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Pourquoi était-il dans cette salle d'interrogatoire à interroger un homme qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Tony et Ziva ? Parce que le directeur Vance les avait gentiment retirés de l'enquête en leur expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à travailler avec le FBI car trop impliqués personnellement. La première réaction de Gibbs avait été de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. La seconde de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Il s'était contenté de n'exécuter qu'un regard noir et la deuxième réaction. Frapper Vance l'aurait soulagé, mais être viré était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Ils étaient donc de retour avec des enquêtes banales avec une équipe composée de deux membres seulement – bien que Gibbs sentait que le directeur ne tarderait pas à lui en assigner d'autres – depuis deux jours.

« Très bien, je l'ai tuée. Elle avait osé me tromper ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça impuni ! »

Gibbs soupira et se leva. Il avait les aveux, il pouvait donc partir. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Il vit McGee, qui jouait avec un stylo. Le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas. Même lui ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour résoudre des enquêtes ou retournait dans cette routine sans ses deux agents. A quoi pouvait servir l'équipe ainsi ?

Gibbs avait la réponse : à rien.

Malheureusement, personne ne l'écouterait. Il pouvait hurler, frapper, faire tout ce qu'il lui chantait, Vance ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Mais il pouvait cependant s'estimer heureux que Fornell fût toujours sur l'affaire, ainsi l'agent du FBI lui communiquait tout ce qu'ils apprenaient. Même si pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de neuf.

« Il a parlé ? »

« Oui, il a avoué l'avoir tuée pour la punir de l'avoir trompé. »

McGee hocha la tête. Deux jours complets sur cette enquête pour arriver à cette conclusion ? C'était définitivement pathétique. Ils devraient être en train d'essayer de retrouver Tony et Ziva, et non en train de résoudre des enquêtes stupides comme celle-ci.

* * *

Abby entra dans la salle d'autopsie et sourit à Palmer, qui la quittait. Elle l'observa sortir et bloqua la porte derrière lui. Contente d'elle, elle se tourna vers Ducky, qui la regardait étrangement. Elle s'avança vers lui et sortit son portable. Il comprit immédiatement et eut un sourire en coin à son tour. Tous deux s'installèrent autour d'une table vide et la jeune femme composa un numéro.

« Allo ? » fit la voix d'une femme.

« Ziva ? C'est Abby et Ducky ! » souffla la gothique, voulant éviter que quelqu'un ne pût l'entendre.

« Bonjour à tous les deux. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi ma chère. Comment vas-tu ? » l'interrogea Ducky.

« Très bien, merci Ducky. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Bien. Tony n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Il est occupé. »

« Ne faites rien qui vous mette en danger. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Abby. Nous faisons attention. »

« L'équipe a été retirée de l'enquête. Maintenant c'est l'équipe de Fornell seule qui doit vous retrouver, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Doit-on prendre cela pour une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Ils n'ont rien de plus. »

« Ziva, dis-moi, est-ce Tony qui a trouvé les cartes de crédit de son père ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« En utilisez-vous encore ? »

« Oui. Mais Tony dit que son père a des dizaines de cartes, alors d'après lui, c'est sûr. »

« Ziva. Vous ne devez plus les utiliser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le FBI surveille tous les comptes en banque du père de Tony depuis qu'ils ont appris. Ils surveillent les dépenses qui ont lieu. »

Ziva ne répondit pas. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils entendirent ensuite du bruit venant de l'appareil. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et attendirent, espérant de tout cœur que tout allait bien. Ils voulaient les aider et c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvée : leur donner au fur et à mesure les informations sur l'enquête en cours qu'Abby parvenait à trouver.

« Abby ? Ducky ? »

« Tony ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en entendant sa voix. « Ziva t'a dit ? »

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution pour avoir l'argent qu'il nous manque sans utiliser les cartes de mon père. »

« Anthony, ne vous mettez pas en danger. Laissez-nous essayer de vous innocenter. »

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça, Ducky. On est dedans jusqu'au cou maintenant. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« On est infiltrés, Abby, » répondit Ziva. « Tony est un puissant dealer et je suis sa femme. »

« Une très belle femme qui a rendu jaloux notre contact. »

Abby et Ducky sourirent. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Tony était toujours le même, quelque que fût la situation.

« Faites quand même attention à vous. »

« Abby, je te le jure. D'ailleurs, vous allez être les premiers à l'apprendre ! » Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre le grand sourire de l'italien dans sa voix.

« Tony. » La menace était claire dans la voix de l'Israélienne. Que pouvait-il se passer entre ces deux-là ?

Soudain Abby écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le dire ! » s'exclama Tony.

C'était clairement adressé à la jeune femme avec lui, plus qu'à eux. Ducky secoua la tête.

« Je suis très heureux pour vous, Anthony, Ziva. »

« Merci Ducky » souffla Ziva, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Si j'étais avec vous, je crois que je vous sauterai dans les bras à tous les deux ! Et dire qu'il a fallu que tout ça arrive pour que vous vous rendiez enfin compte de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Je ne suis même pas là pour voir ça ! C'est vraiment injuste ! Mais c'est super pour vous ! Vraiment ! »

Le rire du couple résonna à travers le téléphone dans la pièce vide. Ducky posa une main sur l'épaule d'Abby pour l'arrêter. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuses et se reprit.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Merci Abby. On savait que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« On va devoir y aller, mais merci d'avoir appelé. Ça fait du bien d'entendre vos voix. »

Ils se dirent au revoir, essayant d'oublier que c'était peut-être un adieu. Lorsqu'Abby raccrocha, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras du médecin légiste. C'était trop dur pour elle. Dès qu'elle entendait leurs voix, tout allait mieux. Mais la séparation n'en était alors que plus forte et plus insupportable. Si seulement tout pouvait revenir dans l'ordre. Elle aimerait tellement les revoir enfin sains et saufs. Et ensemble.

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que ses deux amis étaient enfin ensemble, après toutes ces années passées à se tourner autour, il était vraiment temps. Quel dommage que ce fut dans de telles circonstances…

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 17 jours

Tony entra dans l'entrepôt, suivi de Ziva, comme la veille. Il se dirigea avec, aux lèvres, le sourire le plus agaçant qu'il pouvait faire. Un sourire qui lui avait toujours valu bien des problèmes et qui risquait de lui en apporter d'autres, mais c'était ce qu'il cherchait : montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et encore moins à les laisser les mener par le bout du nez, qu'il se moquait de s'attirer des problèmes.

Il s'avança vers son contact et s'assit à côté de lui. Il attrapa la main de Ziva, qui s'était arrêtée derrière lui, et la tira vers lui, l'installant sur ses genoux. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Peoria Freene. »

« Jonsy. »

Ce dernier ferma les poings et serra, se retenant de dire quoi que ce fût. Mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus.

« J'ai tes filles. »

« J'ai mes clients. »

« Si vite ? »

Tony se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Il haussa les sourcils en direction de Jones et attendit que celui-ci daignât lui indiquer les filles. Ziva se mit à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, semblant être distraite, mais écoutait attentivement, observait les moindres mouvements des hommes derrière Tony, prête à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils jouaient un jeu risqué, mais ils le devaient s'ils voulaient pouvoir finir par s'innocenter.

« Mikael. Les filles. »

Un homme au fond de l'entrepôt ouvrit une porte menant à une salle secondaire. Il en ressortit avec une dizaine de filles, toutes terrifiées et recouvertes e crasse. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, leurs cheveux totalement décoiffés certaines semblaient ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Ziva et Tony retinrent des paroles qu'ils auraient pues regretter. Comment pouvait-on traiter ainsi des personnes ? Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : les prendre et les entrainer loin de cet endroit, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils avaient signé un pacte avec le diable et allaient devoir l'honorer. Quelque qu'ne fût le prix à payer. Aussi repoussant fût-ce ce pacte.

Tony tapota la cuisse de Ziva qui comprit aussitôt. Elle se leva et se plaça à côté de la chaise qu'il occupait, comme une fille bien sage, et parfaitement obéissante. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion : elle était tout sauf sage et obéissante.

« J'm'attendais à mieux. »

« Pardon ? » Tony retint un sourire devant l'expression abasourdie de Jones. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se conduisît comme un mouton bien docile, tout de même ?

« J'ne peux pas vendre des filles qui n'ressemblent à rien. Regarde ça ! »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la première qui eut un mouvement brusque de recul. Il lui attrapa le menton et tourna sa tête vers l'homme. Elle lui semblait plutôt jolie, mais surtout très jeune malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu l'éclat qu'ils devaient cependant avoir auparavant et son visage, sale, était fin et présentait un nez aquilin au-dessus d'une buche pleine et fine, dont le sourire devait réchauffer bien des cœurs. Mais il ne devait pas être apparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

« Elles ont besoin d'nouveaux vêtements, d'une douche, si ce n'est plus. Leur coiffure n'ressemble plus à rien. Et elles sont trop maigres. Depuis quand n'ont-elles pas mangé ? »

« T'as tes douze filles, tu devrais être heureux ! »

« Heureux ? Tu m'as rendu l'boulot deux fois plus dur ! J'dois en plus les rendre présentables ! Achèterais-tu une salade qui semble être décrépi ? Non ! »

Dire que Jones était stupéfait était une litote. Il était complètement abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Ziva en aurait presque ri. Tony avait parfaitement bien joué le vendeur à qui on avait refourgué de la mauvaise marchandise il avait été plus que convaincant. Elle s'y serait presque laisser prendre si elle n'avait pas su que ce n'était qu'une façon d'améliorer le niveau de vie des filles enlevées par ces types.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas m'parler ainsi ! »

« Très bien, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que j'puisse vendre qui que ce soit. Une fille terrifiée et sale est invendable. Ces douze filles sont invendables par **ta** faute, Jonsy. »

Il serra les poings un peu plus fort et serra les dents. « Ne m'appelle pas Jonsy, » siffla-t-il.

« Alors ne m'rends pas la tâche difficile. »

Jones grogna et finit par acquiescer. Tony retrouva le sourire et lâcha la fille qu'il tenait toujours. Celle-ci s'éloigna immédiatement de lui, terrifiée. Elles l'étaient toutes après cet échange dans lequel elles avaient parfaitement compris ce qui allait leur arriver.

L'italien avait envie de les rassurer, mais il ne pouvait. Il se contenta de s'approcher de Jonsy, le dominant par sa taille et lui lança un de ses sourires les plus moqueurs. Jones le fusilla du regard et tenta de l'intimider, mais Tony ne s'y laissa pas piéger. Il était bien plus fort que lui à ce jeu-là, après toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Gibbs. Il était devenu un expert pour faire face à Gibbs, alors Jones n'était rien à côté. Absolument rien. Il allait vite apprendre que, même s'il était leur contact, il n'était pas le maitre de la situation.

Loin de là.

« J'les emmène et j'répare l'erreur stupide que tu as faite. »

« Comm'tu voudras. »

« J'espère avoir été clair pour la prochaine fois. »

« S'il y a une prochaine fois, Freene. »

« Fais-moi confiance, y'en aura une. »

Sur ces mots, Tony attrapa la main de Ziva et s'éloigna, les deux hommes assignés par Jones le suivant, entrainant avec eux les douze femmes que le couple allait devoir vendre pour gagner la confiance de Jones et de ses supérieurs. Cela promettait d'être long et dur, mais c'était un passage obligé s'ils devaient s'innocenter. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix.

L'italien grimpa dans la décapotable noire qu'il avait achetée et ferma la portière. Ziva grimpa à son tour dans l'habitacle et ils démarrèrent. Elle l'observa et remarqua la façon dont sa mâchoire était serrée, ses mains agrippées fermement autour du volant.

« Tony, rien ne t'oblige à continuer. »

« Si je ne le fais pas, on restera pour toujours en cavale. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a pa le choix. Je dois le faire. »

« Tony… Laisse-moi au moins faire quelque chose. Ces souvenirs qui remontent ne sont pas bons pour toi. Ne prends pas tout sur tes épaules. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il tourna la tête vers elle. Juste un instant. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle vit ses yeux et une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'y voir.

De la peur.

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**AngelShep**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voici un nouveau chapitre que je peux vous mettre un peu avant le week-end avec beaucoup de chance puisque j'ai enfin internet à l'internat ! Sinon bon chapitre et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Tony fit assoir la dernière fille dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté avec Ziva dans Atlanta. Il retourna ensuite à l'entrée et fit signe aux deux hommes de partir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et ferma la porte sur eux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et s'arrêta en voyant la peur sur le visage des douze filles.

Il put enfin réellement les observer. Trois d'entre elles ne devaient même pas avoir dix-huit ans. Il constata que deux d'entre elles devaient à peine avoir plus de vingt et un ans. Il secoua la tête et porta son regard sur Ziva qui préparait à manger pour toutes les filles. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était le peu qu'ils pouvaient faire pour elles, au vu de ce qui les attendait. Si seulement ils pouvaient aussi leur éviter ça.

Il soupira.

« Pour celles d'entre vous qui… » Sa voix se dissipa lorsqu'il remarqua que toutes avaient sursauté et essayaient de se faire encore plus petites qu'avant. « Je ne vais rien vous faire. Ne vous en faites pas. J'allais juste vous informer que la salle de bain était au bout du couloir là-bas, pour celles que ça intéressait. »

Il se mordit la lèvre devant leur manque de réaction et leur méfiance toujours aussi présente. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit Ziva dans la cuisine, l'aidant dans sa tâche.

« Tu auras essayé au moins. »

« Ouais… Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça » souffla-t-il.

« Alors ne le fais pas. On peut partir d'ici et tout recommencer très loin. »

Il secoua la tête. « Partir pour toujours ? Juste tous les deux ? »

« Oui. On n'a pas besoin de tenter le diable, de faire toutes ces choses horribles. On peut partir et tout recommencer. Loin d'ici. »

« Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un nous reconnaitra. »

« Tony… »

« Je le ferai. Je nous innocenterai. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Elle le regarda attentivement, voyant que cette solution ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Malheureusement il avait pris sa décision. Elle soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

Ils entendirent du bruit venant du salon et tournèrent la tête pour voir une fille s'approcher de la porte de la cuisine. Elle déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres avant de reporter son attention vers eux. Ziva lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Je… On voudrait savoir où on peut trouver des vêtements propres… » fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le plan de travail et reprit là où l'israélienne s'était arrêtée. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la jeune fille et lui sourit avant de l'entrainer en direction de leur chambre où elle pourrait lui passer quelques-uns de ses vêtements.

Tony entendit la porte s'ouvrir et soupira, posant le couteau sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas. Il refusait de vendre des filles comme il l'avait fait. Il refusait de revivre ça, mais il devait le faire. Pour Ziva. Elle au moins méritait d'être innocentée. Parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il aurait commencé, il ne pourrait plus l'être. Ce n'était pas une mission sous-couverture, ce n'était pas une mission quelconque comme il en avait connue. C'était la réalité.

A la première fille vendue, il serait _vraiment_ un criminel. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Et il refusait que Ziva fût mêlée à ça. Elle pouvait reprendre sa vie d'avant. Il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait entrainée avec lui, mais _seul lui_ prendrait part au trafic. Seul lui irait en prison. Et elle retournerait au NCIS.

C'était la seule chose qui comptait : qu'elle pût reprendre sa vie d'avant.

* * *

Gibbs avança à grands pas vers le banc sur lequel Fornell était assis, deux cafés à la main. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, l'agent du FBI lui tendit un des gobelets qu'il saisit sans tarder, tout en s'asseyant. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, savourant le liquide chaud qu'ils buvaient lentement. Ils observaient les couples et les enfants présents dans le parc. La vie continuait autour d'eux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Les cartes n'ont plus été utilisées depuis avant-hier. Il semblerait qu'ils aient compris qu'on les surveillait. »

« Quelqu'un leur a dit. »

Fornell tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil. « Qui ? »

« Abby. Elle communique avec eux avec le portable intraçable qu'ils avaient acheté sous le nom de Smith. »

« Je pourrai l'arrêter. »

Gibbs tourna la tête vers lui. « Mais tu ne le feras pas Tobias. »

« Quel intérêt ? Elle ne sait pas où ils sont. »

« C'est son seul point d'ancrage. Elle ne sait rien de ce qu'ils font, mais elle a des nouvelles. Je crois que Ducky aussi. »

« Y aurait-il une mutinerie au sein de ton équipe ? » sourit Fornell.

« Ils pensent qu'ils sont innocents. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si quelqu'un cherche réellement à les piéger, il est plus que doué. Et même trop doué. Et puis il y a toutes les infos trouvées sur ce trafic et cet Azel Bachir. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« On a un peu plus approfondi sur son trafic. Apparemment il date d'il y a trois ans. Mais on n'a aucune preuve réelle nous permettant de l'y lier, juste des soupçons ou des pistes ayant été soigneusement éliminées. Le seul lien avec Tony et Ziva sont ceux qu'on a déjà trouvés. Je n'y comprends rien non plus, Jethro. Aussi ennuyeux que soit DiNozzo, ce n'est pas son style. De même pour David. »

« Quelque chose nous échappe. »

« C'est l'arme de Tony. On peut donc dire que Ziva est peut-être innocente, simplement ayant été entrainée par son partenaire. Peut-être que ça les amènerait à faire une erreur. »

« Pas avec Abby qui les informe de ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Alors fais en sorte que ni Abby, ni Ducky ne soient au courant. »

Sur ces mots, Fornell se leva et s'éloigna, jetant au passage son gobelet, désormais vide, de café. Gibbs le regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il espérait simplement que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

Durée de la cavale : 25 jours

Tony entra dans leur appartement. Il posa ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée et enleva sa veste qu'il pendit aux côtés de celle de Ziva. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il était épuisé. La semaine avait été longue et dure, rythmée entre les quelques moment qu'il passait avec Ziva – les meilleurs de la semaine, il devait l'avouer – et le reste du temps où il était Jack Freene et où il devait vendre les douze filles que Jones lui avait données. Et il les avait toutes vendues. Jusqu'à la dernière, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait qu'une envie : vomir de dégoût devant ce qu'il était obligé de faire. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le début et il allait devoir s'accrocher.

Il s'avança dans l'appartement et remarqua qu'il était étrangement silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine en passant devant. Cependant, celle-ci était vide. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre et entra à l'intérieur, seulement pour la trouver vide également. L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer de lui. Où était Ziva ?

Il retourna dans le salon et vérifia que les affaires de la jeune femme étaient là. Elle ne serait pas sortie sans son sac et son portable qui étaient tous deux posés sur la table du salon. Elle devait donc être là. Mais où ?

Il entendit alors de l'eau et se retourna, partant en direction de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur pour trouver la pièce dans une semi-pénombre, simplement éclairée par quelques bougies posées sur les meubles et le sol. Il sourit et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de la baignoire. Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Elle était magnifique.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle remuait légèrement pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

« Il y a bien assez de place pour deux, » souffla-t-elle, tentatrice.

Il se mordit la lèvre et l'observa, comme cherchant à juger si c'était une bonne idée. La conclusion à laquelle il parvint était claire. Il lui sourit et commença à se déshabiller. Un bain avec la jeune femme ne lui ferait pas de mal du tout.

Une fois nu, il s'avança vers elle et se glissa dans son dos. Celle-ci sourit et attendit qu'il s'installât avant de s'appuyer contre lui. Tony passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« J'ai besoin d'une occasion spéciale pour passer un peu de temps avec mon homme ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

« Pas le moins du monde. Ton homme est tout à toi quand tu le veux. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un moment de détente après la semaine que tu viens de passer. »

Sa mine s'assombrit aussitôt et il hocha vaguement la tête, détournant les yeux. Mais Ziva ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Elle leva les mains et attrapa son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tony, s'il te plait. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'aider à vendre ces filles, alors fais une chose pour moi en échange. Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Parle-moi. Nous sommes deux, nous devons être là l'un pour l'autre. Alors s'il te plait Tony, parle-moi. »

Il baissa les yeux et hocha faiblement la tête. Elle l'observa, attendant qu'il lui parlât parce qu'elle savait qu'il le ferait, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, sachant que ces souvenirs étaient douloureux et que Tony risquait de se refermer à n'importe quel moment. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa un peu plus aller contre le bord de la baignoire.

« Ce n'est pas le fait de les vendre ou de vanter leurs mérites le pire… ça, c'est… c'est horrible oui, parce que ce sont des personnes, mais dans un sens tu peux te dire que c'est le boulot des vendeurs… Non, le pire… ce sont les regards qu'elles te lancent. »

Il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort et déglutit. Ziva passa ses mains derrière son cou et caressa sa nuque, doucement, pour le réconforter, lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne partirait pas. Jamais.

« Elles te supplient de les aider et lorsqu'elles comprennent que tu ne feras rien, elles te regardent comme si tu étais un monstre, comme si elles ne voulaient qu'une chose, pouvoir te tuer. Ce sont des regards de haine, de dégoût. Mais des regards qui t'appellent à l'aide en même temps. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort, l'attirant à lui. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa son front reposer contre sa mâchoire, sans cesser les mouvements réconfortants de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle attendit car elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« J'aurais voulu les aider. Tout me poussait à les aider, mais… Je ne pouvais pas. Je mourrais d'envie de les aider, de les récupérer et de les entrainer loin d'ici, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je suis un monstre. »

« Non. » Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, c'était celle-là. Tony était tout sauf un monstre. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Le simple fait que tu es des remords, que tu t'en veuilles à ce point-là montre que tu n'es pas un monstre, Tony. Je refuse de te laisser penser ça. »

« Je jettes ces filles dans les griffes de types qui vont leur faire je ne sais quoi, Ziva ! Certaines ne sont même pas majeures ! »

« Tony, regarde-moi. Tu as gardé chacune des adresses de ces hommes. Tu as leur nom, leur numéro, tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, tu n'auras qu'un coup de fil à passer. Tu peux même en passer quelques uns au fur et à mesure, sans donner ton nom. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Tony. »

Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans les siens, remplis de peur, de doute et de regrets. Il finit par lui faire un léger sourire et hocher la tête. Il l'embrassa et lui souffla : « Parlons d'autre chose, j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment de détente avec toi. »

Elle lui sourit et le tira un peu plus vers elle, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Tony et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Elle souhaitait également profiter de ce moment.

* * *

Gibbs se trouvait dans sa cave. Il construisait son bateau, un de plus. Cela lui permettait de faire le point sur ses enquêtes, sur ses pensées, sur tout ce qui le préoccupait. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le préoccupait : la cavale de Tony et Ziva. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Innocents ? Coupables ? Piégés ? Il avait beau se poser encore et encore les mêmes questions, il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponses. Il n'avait pas de réponses et il se doutait qu'il n'en aurait pas de suite.

Il soupira tout en ponçant le bois. Si seulement il parvenait au moins à avoir la preuve qu'ils étaient innocents, ou coupables, mais il préférerait la première, alors il n'aurait plus besoin de réponses parce qu'il saurait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve et Abby refusait de lui dire quoi que ce fût. Même Ducky refusait d'en parler. McGee était, quant à lui, convaincu que personne ne pourrait piéger Tony et Ziva à ce point-là et qu'ils devaient donc être forcément coupables.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais il ne leva pas la tête. Le claquement des talons contre le bois des marches résonna dans le sous-sol. Il sourit. Il savait qui c'était, même si sa visite le surprenait. Il arrêta de poncer et se dirigea vers son établi. Il posa son matériel et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau, au teint pâle et au rouge à lèvres vif. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur lui et remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abby ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« J'ai eu un appel de Ziva, Gibbs. »

Il la fixa sans comprendre. C'était une bonne nouvelle d'après lui. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait un appel d'un des deux, elle en ressortait toujours plus heureuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état. Qu'avait pu lui dire Ziva ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

« Abby ? »

« Elle m'a demandé s'il serait possible de contacter la police d'Atlanta. »

« Ils sont à Atlanta ? » C'était peut-être une piste.

« Je ne sais pas… Elle m'a juste dit qu'une fille avait été vendue à un homme là-bas. Elle veut qu'on prévienne la police pour qu'ils puissent l'aider. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ziva leur demandait-elle ça ? Comment était-elle au courant ? Que faisaient-ils là-bas ? Que devait-il faire, _lui _?

« Gibbs, Tony est… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Tony a fait ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

« Il a infiltré un trafic pour pouvoir les innocenter. Je devrais pas te le dire Gibbs, mais je ne peux pas continuer à garder ça pour moi… »

« Abby, calme-toi et raconte-moi tout depuis le début, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur la marche la plus basse. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et attendit. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses. Peut-être ne les aurait-il pas toutes, mais il allait en avoir et c'était plus important que le reste. Il saurait enfin ce qui se passait avec ses agents disparus. Il espérait juste que ces nouvelles lui plairaient.

« Ils ont trouvé qui les avait piégés et ont décidé de s'innocenter en infiltrant le trafic dont il est le maitre. Tony a trouvé une couverture parfaite : celle d'un homme qu'il avait aidé à arrêter par le passé. Personne n'a jamais su qu'il était mort, pour tout le monde, il a disparu, il s'est retiré. Alors Tony s'est fait passer pour lui, pour ce Jack Freene de Peoria. » Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Gibbs ne la quittait pas des yeux, absorbé par ce qu'elle racontait, restant impassible. « Il a commencé à prendre part au trafic en se faisant passer pour ce type, mais… S'il te plait Gibbs, comprends-le, il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Que fait-il Abby ? »

« Jack Freene était un trafiquant de femmes. Il les enlevait pour les vendre ensuite. C'est ce que Tony est obligé de faire. »

Il ne dit rien, ne cilla pas, continuant à la fixer sans la voir. Il comprenait maintenant la signification de l'appel de Ziva. Ils tentaient en même temps qu'ils prenaient part au trafic de le freiner en sauvant ces filles. Ils cherchaient à minimiser les conséquences de leurs actes. Le Tony et la Ziva qu'il connaissait étaient toujours là, simplement mis de côté pour le bien de leur cavale, pour ce qu'ils devaient faire s'ils voulaient un jour pouvoir reprendre leur place.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque quelque chose le frappa. « Abby, Ziva participe-t-elle à ce trafic ? »

« Non. Tony a refusé qu'elle fasse autre chose que figuration lors des réunions avec leur contact. »

Il ferma les yeux. Tony savait. Il protégeait Ziva, même lors de cette cavale. Il avait compris les conséquences de ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Il savait que prendre part au trafic le mènerait droit à la case prison. Mais il l'avait fait. Et Gibbs savait que c'était pour Ziva. Pour la sauver elle, pour qu'elle reprît sa place, qu'elle récupérât son ancienne vie. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, comme il avait toujours su y faire.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais les appeler. »

« Tu ne vas pas leur crier dessus, hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby. »

Elle l'observa, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait le croire. Puis elle tira son portable de son sac et le lui tendit. Il la remercia d'un sourire et chercha le numéro qu'utilisaient les deux agents pour la contacter. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il appela.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de Ziva résonner à travers l'appareil. « Abby ? Tu as contacté la police d'Atlanta ? »

« Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes à Atlanta ? »

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**AngelShep**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Alors je sens qu'à la fin de celui-ci vous allez tous me détester. Vous allez avoir envie de me tuer aussi, sûrement. Mais j'ai uen bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini la fic et je peux donc vous dire qu'ils vous restent encore plusieurs chapitres avant le dénouement final. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a toujours rien à moi... Sniff, sniff... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

« Gibbs… » souffla Ziva en se tournant vers Tony, allongé sur le canapé du salon.

Il se figea immédiatement et tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Ziva vint s'assoir à ses côtés et avala sa salive, soudain nerveuse. Elle mit le haut-parleur pour lui permettre d'entendre et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Tous deux craignaient cette conversation plus que tout. Ils avaient peur de la réaction de l'ancien marine.

« Ziva. Je suppose que Tony est avec toi. »

« Comment ? »

« Abby m'a tout dit. »

« Quand tu dis tout… » commença Ziva.

« Du piège qu'on vous a tendu à la couverture de DiNozzo. »

Aussitôt, Tony se tendit un peu plus. Que Gibbs fût au courant de ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait déjà pas en parler avec Ziva, mais il savait que Gibbs en parlerait et qu'il aurait _compris_ pourquoi Ziva ne participait pas. Parce que c'était Gibbs et il savait comment il fonctionnait après toutes ces années passées à travailler à ses côtés.

« On veut juste parvenir à s'innocenter Gibbs. »

« Bachir a tout manigancé ? »

« On pense que c'est lui. Ça colle plutôt bien. Les trois avocats cherchaient à le faire tomber, c'est un des rares ennemis qu'on ait en commun et qui ne soit pas en prison ou mort. »

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, chacun revivant la scène qui avait tout changé. La journée qui avait chamboulé leur vie. Ils ne voulaient pas en parler, mais savaient qu'ils devraient le faire tôt ou tard. Il semblerait que ce fût tôt plutôt que tard. L'italien soupira.

« On était dans la ruelle quand on a croisé ce type. On ne savait même qui il était. Je me suis fait attaquer par derrière et quelqu'un m'a pris mon arme. Ziva a pris son arme, mais elle s'est fait attaquer aussi. Le temps qu'on se relève, ils étaient partis et l'avocat était mort. »

« Après ça, vous êtes arrivés et vous connaissez la suite. »

Le silence suivit. Le couple échangea un nouveau regard, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de l'ancien sniper. Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Si seulement la réponse pouvait être simple. Si seulement Gibbs pouvait leur dire que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Mais malheureusement ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était faux et Gibbs n'était pas du genre à leur mentir ainsi. Donner des faux espoirs n'était pas une chose dont il était adepte, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

« Tony, je veux te parler. »

L'italien ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé éviter cette conversation à laquelle il s'attendait depuis le début, mais apparemment la chance n'était pas de son côté. Elle semblait même l'éviter comme la peste. Non, même la peste ne l'avait pas évité. Il soupira et attrapa le téléphone. Il se leva et s'éloigna après avoir embrassé Ziva, la rassurant légèrement par ce simple geste qui était devenu automatique.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas, moi-même je ne sais pas DiNozzo. »

Okay, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ce n'était pas du tout le Gibbs qu'il connaissait.

« Euh… D'accord. »

« Tu te sacrifies pour Ziva. »

Une affirmation précise et simple, telle que Gibbs savait les faire.

« Elle sera innocente et j'irai en tôle. Oui, Gibbs, je me sacrifie pour elle. »

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne laisserait pas Ziva finir en tôle avec lui et ferait tout pour qu'elle récupérât son ancienne vie. Avec ou sans lui.

« Elle ne le sait pas, pas vrai ? Et tu ne le lui diras pas. Et combien de temps comptes-tu vendre des filles, hein ? Combien de temps auras-tu besoin pour rassembler de quoi vous innocenter ? Tony, votre stupide… enquête est peine perdue. Elle te conduira en tôle et c'est tout ! »

Tony ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre le côté pessimiste de Gibbs. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassurât. Gibbs ne faisait que lui dire ce qu'il pensait, mais qu'il n'osait pas dire à Ziva. Il ne voulait pas entendre que ça ne servirait à rien. Il voulait entendre qu'il allait réussir, qu'il parviendrait à innocenter l'Israélienne, mais Gibbs ne faisait qu'écraser les quelques espoirs qu'il lui restait.

« C'est ça que tu veux DiNozzo ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Gibbs ? Qu'on aille se rendre pour finir en tôle peut-être ? Oh non ! J'ai mieux ! On va partir très loin d'ici et on vivra toujours avec la peur d'être reconnu un jour et… Attention, la révélation du siècle va débarquer… De finir en tôle ! »

Il se lâchait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Gibbs l'accusait de foutre tout en l'air, mais il n'y avait rien à foutre en l'air parce qu'ils étaient déjà foutus. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils pussent faire alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout et au diable les conséquences. Ils avaient le choix entre la tôle, la tôle et la tôle.

« DiNozzo » siffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de me donner une tape derrière la tête ? Ne te donne pas cette peine. » Il se la donna à lui-même et secoua la tête. « Je viens de me la faire. Tu as l'intention de me hurler dessus, ne te gênes pas, de toute façon c'est trop tard. Tu vas venir à Atlanta ? Très bien, vas-y ! On ne sera peut-être plus là quand tu arriveras. Je me moque de tout ça Gibbs, parce que je le _sais_. »

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa colère gagner sur lui, mais c'était trop. Il avait eu besoin de se lâcher et Gibbs semblait être le plus approprié. Il osait critiquer ce qu'ils faisaient, quand il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Il osait lui faire des remarques, quand il les avait crus coupables pendant des jours. Il osait lui dire que tout ce qu'il entreprenait était inutile, quand tout ce qu'il voulait était permettre à Ziva de retrouver son ancienne vie.

« Tony… »

« Je sais Gibbs. Je sais qu'il y a quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents de chances que ça rate. Je sais que je finirai en prison. Je sais que peut-être ne parviendrai-je jamais à avoir les preuves que je veux, mais… je dois essayer. Pour Ziva. Elle mérite de récupérer la vie qu'on lui a arrachée. »

« Et toi, Tony ? Tu ne mérites pas de retourner au NCIS ? Tu ne mérites pas de retrouver tous tes amis, de continuer à faire ce que tu adores ? »

« C'est trop tard. Je viens de passer une semaine à vendre douze filles. Il est trop tard pour moi. Mais je peux encore sauver Ziva. J'ai besoin de te savoir avec moi, Gibbs. S'il te plait. »

L'agent ne répondit pas. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareille détresse dans la voix de l'italien. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi seul et détruit. Il était arrivé des fois où Tony avait semblé totalement perdu, qui ne se relèverait jamais, mais il avait combattu toutes les chances contre lui et s'était toujours relevé, se tenant debout et fier. L'homme qu'il entendait n'était pas ce Tony. C'était un homme faible, qui avait tout laissé tomber et se raccrochait à quelques espoirs.

« Je serai toujours avec toi, Tony. Tu le sais. »

L'italien hocha vaguement la tête et souffla : « Merci, Gibbs. Merci… »

Et il raccrocha avant que l'ancien Marine n'eût pu ajouter quoi que ce fût. Il inspira profondément et retourna dans le salon, où Ziva attendait, anxieuse, fixant la télé éteinte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle porta son attention sur lui.

« Il est avec nous… Tout va s'arranger. On sera innocentés dès que tout sera terminé. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'attirer vers elle. Il la serra de toutes forces, sachant qu'il ne cessait de lui mentir à chaque minute. Elle seule pourrait s'en sortir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tony se trouvait dans la voiture de Ziva devant l'entrepôt où il savait qu'il trouverait leur contact. Il n'avait pas mis au courant la jeune femme de cette visite. Il tenait à la lier le moins possible à toute cette histoire, de cette façon elle aurait beaucoup plus de chances d'être considérée comme totalement innocente. Elle l'était, mais sa parole ne compterait peut-être pas tant que ça lorsque tout serait terminé de telles précautions lui semblaient donc nécessaires.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant, ses phalanges blanchissant rapidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire des scénarii. Il avait beau savoir que l'équipe ferait tout pour les aider, ou au moins aider Ziva, il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette scène, ce _cauchemar _de sa tête, dans lequel il voyait la jeune femme derrière les barreaux, accusée de ce qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Il devait garder son calme et se préparait à la confrontation, qui allait sans doute possible avoir lieu. Il espérait qu'elle se déroulerait bien, que leur contact serait content du boulot – qu'il méprisait – avait été merveilleusement bien fait, que le patron souhaitait qu'il continuât et qu'il apprendrait peut-être deux ou trois informations, qui pourraient se révéler vitales.

Il eut un rire amer. Qui croyait-il berner ainsi ? Il se mentait à lui-même. Jamais il ne parviendrait à tout avoir aussi facilement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux contes de fées. S'il y avait jamais cru un jour – il en doutait.

Se ressaisissant, il ouvrit la portière et quitta la voiture. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme et confident vers l'entrepôt et, le sourire le plus agaçant qu'il était capable de faire aux lèvres, il entra dans le bâtiment.

Ses yeux experts repérèrent immédiatement les deux hommes armés dans l'immense pièce. Cependant, il constata que c'était tout. Il n'y avait personne d'autres, s'il ne comptait pas Jones. Trois hommes, dont deux armés. Peut-être Jones l'était-il aussi, mais il doutait qu'il ne s'en servît, sauf en cas d'extrême recours. Un contre trois. C'était toujours mieux que deux contre une vingtaine…

« Jonsy ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant ses lunettes.

« Freene, » grogna-t-il en l'entendant. Il se retourna et le regarda s'approcher. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Ma part. J'ai vendu les filles comme promis à un très bon prix. J'veux ma part de fric. »

« Ça marche pas comm'ça, vieux. Le grand patron n'te donne ta part qu's'il est content. »

« Dois-je en déduire qu'il ne l'est pas ? »

Jones le contempla sans rien dire. Finalement il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa plusieurs liasses de billets sur la table derrière lui. Il les lui lança et l'italien les attrapa très facilement. Ce qui sembla l'agacer un peu plus. Il avait tendance à avoir cet effet sur bien du monde.

Il sourit encore un peu plus.

« T'as une semaine d'repos. Mes hommes sont en train d'te trouver dix filles. Le patron est très content. Tous ses plans s'déroulent bien et t'es la cerise sur l'gâteau. »

_Intéressant. Ferait-on partie de ses plans ?_ songea Tony. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu et soupesa les liasses, remarquant qu'il s'agissait de coupures de deux cents dollars. Ils ne faisaient pas dans la petite monnaie de toute évidence.

« J'ai entendu parler des avocats. Les seuls à s'intéresser à lui. » Tony croisa le regard de Jones. « Vraiment bien joué. »

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'italien ne perdit pas son sourire et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Son sourire était une arme. Puissante, il le savait.

« C'est sûr Freene. Surtout qu'il a sans l'vouloir pu faire porter l'chapeau à deux fédéraux. »

« Sans le vouloir ? Tu parles d'un coup de chance. »

« Ouais. Ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment lors du premier meurtre. Les deux hommes qu'il avait envoyés ont dû improviser. Ils s'sont servis d'l'arme du type. »

« J'aurais aimé voir ça. Des fédéraux accusés de meurtre… »

« Après il a trouvé un couple d'tueurs leur ressemblant pour les enfoncer un peu plus et finir son sale boulot. »

« Morts, j'suppose. On laisse pas d'traces d'son passage. »

« Tu devines bien Freene. » Jones s'appuya contre la table et croisa les bras, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Il avait sa confiance. Il avait enfin réussi. Et maintenant il commençait à avoir des réponses à ses questions. C'en était presque trop beau. Le problème était qu'il devait avoir plus de preuves que les dires d'un dealer.

« Et les deux fédéraux ? En tôle ? » l'interrogea-t-il, sachant pertinemment la réponse. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois.

« En cavale. Bachir les cherche pour les tuer. Mais il semble qu'ils échappent à tout l'monde. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'dois avouer qu'ils sont doués. »

« Ils vont sûrement finir par être pris. Ils peuvent pas courir tout' leur vie. »

« Bachir les connait. La fille appartient au Mossad et l'type est un agent sous couverture hors pair. » Il secoua la tête. « Il a _peur_. Il craint ce que ces deux-là pourraient faire s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'il était derrière tout ça. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

« Ouais, mais Bachir les reconnaitrait s'il les voyait. J'suis sûr qu'il a rien à craindre. » Tony avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait partir. Il sentait qu'il devait s'en aller maintenant. Mais Jones semblait ne pas en avoir encore fini.

« Sûr. Il a l'intention de nous donner des photos, histoire qu'on les r'connaisse nous aussi. Mais bon. Atlanta est pas dans sa liste de priorités. Trop loin de DC. Autant dire qu'on est tranquille d'notre côté. Et on va avoir les mains libres comme le patron est occupé sur ces deux-là. »

Tony hocha la tête en souriant. C'était plutôt bon à savoir. Bachir les pensait encore près de Washington, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne penserait pas à les chercher ici. Mais cette histoire de photographie l'inquiétait. Ce ne serait pas bon du tout si Jones venait à apprendre à quoi ressemblaient les agents DiNozzo et David. Il préférait ne même pas penser à cette éventualité.

« Les mains libres, hein ? »

« Ouais. T'sais le pire, Freene ? »

« Dis toujours, Jonsy. » Il se retint de sourire encore plus devant la grimace de son contact. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'en empêcher. C'était juste trop tentant.

« C'est pas la fille du Mossad qui l'inquiète le plus. C'est _l'autre_. Apparemment, il se souviendrait d'leur précédente rencontre. C'type doit vraiment être très doué pour s'faire passer pour n'import' qui. »

Son malaise était de retour. Ce pressentiment selon lequel il devait partir était revenu, plus fort encore. Il haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire en coin en direction de Jones, approuvant ce qu'il disait, avec une pointe d'étonnement. Il savait qu'il était doué. Il le montrait à l'instant-même et il savait qu'il devait partir **maintenant**. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux marron de Cameron Jones. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot, leur regard intense.

« J'reviendrai quand t'auras les filles, Jones. »

« Ouais. » Tony attrapa ses lunettes et s'apprêtait à les glisser sur son nez lorsqu'il fut stoppé par Jones : « Et Freene ! Bon boulot. Franch'ment, personne pensait que tu allais y arriver. T'es plus doué qu'ce qu'on croyait. »

« J'prends ça pour un compliment. Ma femme m'attend. »

Il glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et amorça un pas pour se retourner lorsque Jones l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans perdre son sourire.

« Bachir nous a p't'te pas envoyé d'photos, mais quand j'l'ai vu, il m'en a montré. »

Tony ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il déglutit. Il savait où ça allait mener. Il savait pourquoi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment depuis le début. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et fit tout son possible pour paraitre décontracté. Mais en fait, il prévenait Ziva de fuir parce que leur couverture avait volé en éclats. Un coup de chance qu'il connaissait les touches de son portable par cœur.

« Vraiment ? »

« Figure-toi qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à deux personnes que j'connais. »

« Qui donc ? » s'enquit-il.

« Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle, Freene. »

Le regard lourd de sens qu'il lui lança était inutile, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui faire remarquer. Jones était bien trop heureux de la tournure de la situation : son visage respirait l'autosatisfaction. Mais Tony n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Loin de là. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour tomber aussi vite et sans combattre.

« J'pensais avoir plus de temps. Mais au moins, tu m'as donné c'qu'il m'fallait, Jonsy. »

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain, moins sûr de lui. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Si oui, quelle était telle ? Tony voyait ces questions passer dans les yeux bruns de Cameron. Le sourire qu'il affichait s'agrandit. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'entrepôt et il vit deux nouveaux hommes sur des passerelles supérieures. Armés. La situation tournait clairement en sa défaveur. A lui d'essayer d'y changer et de gagner du temps.

Il appuya sur la touche d'enregistrement de son portable.

« Tu m'as dit les plans d'Bachir. J'ai la preuve qu'il m'fallait. »

« Bien sûr. Mais quand tu s'ras mort, ça n'aura plus aucune importance. Qu'Bachir ait envoyé des hommes qui vous ont attaqué pour tuer cet avocat et qu'il ait engagé c'couple d'tueurs pour s'faire passer pour vous et tuer les avocats, ça chang'ra rien au final. Tu s'ras mort. »

« C'est c'que tu crois. »

« Vraiment ? Des hommes sont en route pour tuer ta copine et on va t'tuer, toi. C'est fini pour vous. Et dire qu'vous étiez vraiment innocents depuis l'début. »

Tony arrêta l'enregistrement et s'empressa de l'envoyer à Gibbs. Abby saurait quoi en faire. Ziva serait innocentée. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux. Pour lui, la route s'arrêtait là. Tout était terminé. Il savait de toute façon que pour lui, il était trop tard. Mourir serait mieux que la tôle.

L'italien retira ses lunettes et fixa Jones droit dans les yeux. Il lui lança les liasses de billets, qui lui seraient désormais inutiles. Il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre. Il ne tomberait pas sans avoir tenté quelque chose. Malheureusement il était conscient de son poignet cassé et du plâtre qui s'y trouvait. Bien qu'un coup de plâtre pourrait en assommer un de manière tout à fait efficace. Mais il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de s'approcher d'un des hommes de Jones.

« Assez discuté. Mikael. Tue-le. »

Jones se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, suivi d'un de ses hommes. Tony se tourna vers celui restant et le vit lever son arme vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire : « Je n'ai fait que vouloir m'innocenter, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Mais c'était inutile. Le dénommé Mikael pointa le canon du fusil vers lui. Tony retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

Deux coups de feu se firent entendre, suivi du bruit d'un corps tombant à terre.

* * *

**Je crois que vous me détestez désormais. J'essaierai de poster la suite très, très, très vite, promis ! Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**AngelShep**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre après la superbe fin de la dernière fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Toujours nada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

Ziva grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra immédiatement. Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde et, tout en s'engageant au milieu des voitures qu'elle s'empressait de doubler, elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle avait appris à connaitre par cœur des années plus tôt. Elle l'approcha de son oreille et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant que tout irait bien. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. _Décroche, décroche…_

« Gibbs. »

« Gibbs, on a besoin d'aide, ils nous ont trouvé, la couverture de Tony est foutue… »

« Calme-toi. Ziva, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Gibbs ! J'ai reçu un message de Tony, me disant de quitter Atlanta et de rentrer, que sa couverture était compromise. Je suis en route là. Je ne sais pas où il est Gibbs. »

« Très bien, tu rentres à Washington et tu vas chez moi. Je m'occupe de Tony. »

« Okay… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Ses yeux se perdirent sur la route qui s'étalait devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur l'autoroute qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle bloqua toute pensée de Tony, sachant qu'elle ne ferait que paniquer encore plus si elle laissait son esprit divaguer.

« Il va s'en sortir, Gibbs, pas vrai ? »

« Il a intérêt ou je le tue moi-même. »

Elle eut un léger sourire et raccrocha. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire au revoir ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Elle enfonça la pédale d'accélération et la voiture fila au milieu des autres. Elle devait faire ce que Tony lui avait demandé. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui, ni se demander ce qui pouvait être en train de lui arriver.

Rentrer. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et expira profondément. Tout irait pour le mieux, il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

Gibbs raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il n'était pas habitué à la Ziva paniquée qu'il avait eue au téléphone. La couverture de Tony était compromise, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être en très mauvaise posture. Ce qui signifiait que ceux qui les avaient piégés les avaient retrouvés.

Il composa le nouveau numéro de portable de Tony, amis avant de pouvoir appeler, il reçut un message. Il grogna et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le numéro. Celui de Tony. Celui qu'il s'apprêtait à composer. Il s'empressa de lire le contenu, simplement pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. De tout ce que Tony pouvait faire, il fallait que ce fût de lui envoyer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lire seul. Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait bien demandé à McGee, mais le jeune agent ignorait qu'ils étaient en contact avec le couple.

Gibbs se figea devant les portes métalliques. Couple ? Depuis quand pensait-il à Tony et Ziva en tant que couple ? Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra machinalement, mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers le fait qu'il voyait ses agents comme un couple. Il se repassa tous les derniers coups de fil avec eux en revue et sut pourquoi. Ziva paniquée pour Tony ? Tony, surprotecteur envers Ziva ? Abby qui était plus heureuse que jamais pour eux ?

Il porta la main à sa tête et se massa les tempes. Ses agents lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, à se demander encore comment ils parvenaient à trouver le moyen de le surprendre. Ils lui avaient tout fait. Accusations de meurtre, mensonges, se faire passer pour morts, une cavale, et maintenant un couple. Il soupira.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit. Il pénétra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, dans lequel résonnait une musique assourdissante, aux paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne chercha pas à appeler Abby et s'avança vers la radio qu'il coupa. Aussitôt le silence retomba dans la pièce, au plus grand bonheur des oreilles de l'ancien Marine.

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama Abby.

« Tony m'a envoyé un message audio. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit la main. Il lui donna le téléphone et l'observa se mettre aussitôt à la tâche. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la ferma, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être en contact avec les deux agents recherchés, ni garder ce message pour eux lorsqu'il était une preuve potentielle.

Il revint s'appuyer contre le bureau à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil, attendant quelques explications. Gibbs soupira, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à savoir ce qu'il se trouvait sur ce message s'il ne cédait pas.

« Ziva est en route pour Washington. La couverture de Tony est compromise. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Gibbs inspira profondément lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme cessèrent de survoler le clavier. Il la vit poser la main sur la souris, prête à lancer le message. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il acquiesça. Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus.

« _'Tu m'as dit les plans d'Bachir. J'ai la preuve qu'il m'fallait.'_

'_Bien sûr. Mais quand tu s'ras mort, ça n'aura plus aucune importance. Qu'Bachir ait envoyé des hommes qui vous ont attaqué pour tuer cet avocat et qu'il ait engagé c'couple d'tueurs pour s'faire passer pour vous et tuer les avocats, ça chang'ra rien au final. Tu s'ras mort.'_

' _C'est c'que tu crois.'_

'_Vraiment ? Des hommes sont en route pour tuer ta copine et on va t'tuer, toi. C'est fini pour vous. Et dire qu'vous étiez vraiment innocents depuis l'début.'_ »

L'enregistrement s'arrêta. Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Personne n'osait parler, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce fût. C'était la preuve qu'il manquait à l'enquête. Ils étaient innocents. Tony venait de leur envoyer une preuve suffisante pour aller enquêter du côté de Bachir. Une preuve suffisante pour qu'ils ne fussent pas immédiatement arrêtés. Une preuve suffisante pour que Fornell pût les considérer comme innocents.

Mais Tony leur avait aussi envoyé un message dans lequel il était dit qu'il allait se faire exécuter. Ainsi que Ziva. _Mais Tony a veillé qu'elle soit loin lorsqu'ils y arriveraient_, songea Gibbs en repensant à sa conversation avec l'Israélienne.

Il attrapa son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de Tony. Abby le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, attendant, espérant. Une sonnerie. Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six. Répondeur.

Il faillit l'envoyer voler contre le mur. Mais il ne devait pas. Si Tony était toujours en vie et qu'il essayait de le contacter, il devait avoir son portable indemne. Il inspira profondément.

« Je vais appeler Fornell, il a besoin d'entendre ça. Abby, je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi et que tu restes calme, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête, les larmes toujours visibles dans ses yeux verts, mais ne coulant pas. « Ziva est en route, elle va aller chez moi. Si elle t'appelle, dis-lui qu'on cherche Tony, mais, surtout, ne lui dis pas ce qu'on a entendu. Elle est assez paniquée comme ça. »

« Tu… Tu sais pour eux ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je l'ai compris » souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ceci sembla la rassurer car elle eut un sourire à son tour. Elle hocha la tête et se remit au travail.

Rassuré, Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte, tout en composant le numéro de l'agent du FBI. Il grimpa dans l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il décrochât.

« Fornell. »

« Tobias, viens au NCIS, j'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. »

« Tony et Ziva ? »

« Tony et Ziva. »

« Dix minutes. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Gibbs quitta l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers l'open-office. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de McGee qui leva la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il était temps qu'il fût au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

« Tony et Ziva sont innocents. On vient d'en avoir la preuve. Tony avait été sous couverture pour l'avoir, mais elle a été compromise. Ziva est en route. Aucune nouvelle de DiNozzo. »

« Quoi ? »

Gibbs ne prêta pas attention à son expression confuse et retourna s'installer à son bureau. Il devait se tenir prêt pour le moment où Fornell arriverait. Il devait cesser de s'interroger sur Tony. Cependant, il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, une fois de plus. Il soupira.

« Patron ? » l'appela le jeune agent.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, exaspéré. Comment McGee faisait-il pour ne toujours pas avoir compris quand il fallait le laisser ? Il pensait qu'il avait compris depuis le temps. Apparemment il se trompait.

« Quoi, McGee ? » aboya-t-il.

Il déglutit et regarda ailleurs. « Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé qu'ils étaient… étaient coupables. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses. »

McGee hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que cela pût être. Gibbs secoua la tête et posa les yeux sur le bureau de son agent senior. _DiNozzo, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?_ Il préférait ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Sauf si celle-ci était une bonne nouvelle, ce dont il doutait, connaissant l'italien et son perpétuel besoin d'irriter tout le monde.

« Jethro ! » cria une voix, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Fornell qui s'approchait des bureaux. « Alors ? »

« Innocents. Manipulés, piégés, peu importe. On va voir Abby. »

Tobias hocha la tête et suivit l'agent en direction de l'ascenseur. Direction le laboratoire d'Abby.

Gibbs fut reconnaissant envers Fornell de ne pas poser de questions supplémentaires, ni de lui demander comment il avait mis la main sur une telle preuve. Elles viendraient bien en temps et en heure, nul besoin de les presser. Pour l'instant, il devait simplement entendre ce que ce message révélait. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour un début.

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans le labo où la jeune femme les attendait. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et lança l'enregistrement. Gibbs remarqua que McGee les avait suivis, en empruntant les escaliers. Au vu de son essoufflement, il devait avoir couru. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et posa simplement les yeux sur Fornell, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Lorsque le silence retomba dans la pièce, l'agent du FBI ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Gibbs. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil. « Il semblerait qu'on se soit tous trompés. » Un raclement de gorge venant d'Abby le fit se rectifier. « Tous sauf Abby. »

« Suffisant pour enquêter sur Bachir. »

« Comment as-tu eu cet enregistrement ? »

Il savait que cette question finirait par venir. « Tony. Il me l'a envoyé. »

Fornell hocha la tête avant de soupirer. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Ziva est en route pour Washington. Tony est injoignable. »

« Tu crois que… ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser exactement. Il savait juste que ses agents étaient innocents et que maintenant, tous allaient le savoir. Fornell soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour contacter ses agents et les informer de ce retournement de situation. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils ne trouvassent aucune nouvelle piste pour les incriminer, il n'y en avait pas puisqu'ils étaient innocents.

« Comment DiNozzo a-t-il eu cet enregistrement ? »

« Il s'est infiltré dans le réseau de Bachir. Sa couverture a été compromise. »

Fornell hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Abby, lui demandant qu'elle l'envoyât au FBI. Elle hocha la tête et se mit au travail. McGee s'approcha et commença à l'aider. Il tenait à se racheter pour avoir pensé que ses collègues eussent pu être coupables.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna alors dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, posant sur lui des regards anxieux et inquisiteurs. Tous ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que Tony les informât qu'il les avait bien eus en leur faisant peur ainsi.

« Gibbs. »

« Ecoute la radio ou la télé ou n'importe quoi. Ils parlent tous d'Atlanta. As-tu des nouvelles de Tony ? »

« Ziva, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » l'interrogea-t-il, tout en se dirigeant vers l'écran plasma qu'il alluma.

Fornell fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de McGee et Abby qui étaient autant perdus que lui. La seule chose claire était que Ziva était à l'autre bout de la ligne et semblait paniquée pour une quelconque raison.

« Tu comprendras lorsque tu auras vu ce qu'il se passe à Atlanta. »

Il trouva enfin la bonne chaine et augmenta le volume.

« _Nous sommes en direct d'Atlanta où un bâtiment abandonné et suspecté d'être le repère d'un puissant trafiquant a explosé. Les pompiers sont actuellement en train d'éteindre l'incendie afin d'éviter qu'il ne se propage aux bâtiments alentour, encore actifs et contenant des produits chimiques dangereux et hautement inflammables. Nous ignorons combien de personnes sont à l'intérieur, mais peu de temps avant l'explosion, une fusillade y avait eu lieu. Les secours sont parvenus à sortir deux personnes pour l'instant, mais aucune d'elles ne semble avoir pris part à cette fameuse fusillade. Nous restons ici et continuerons à vous informer de tout ce que nous apprendrons au fur et…_ »

La femme à l'écran se retourna vers le bâtiment en flammes au moment où un pompier sortait une personne. Tous froncèrent les sourcils. L'homme qu'il tenait devait avoir pris part à la fusillade à en juger par la quantité de sang qu'il semblait avoir perdue. Abby écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce Tony ? Etait-il dans ce bâtiment ?

« Ziva, pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« J'ai reconnu l'adresse du bâtiment quand ils l'ont dit, Gibbs. C'est là qu'on a rencontré notre contact. Je suis presque sûre que Tony y était. »

« Il est peut-être sorti avant l'explosion, Ziva. »

« Et la fusillade ? Gibbs, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il ne répond pas et… »

« Ziva. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Rentre à Washington, on verra ce qu'on fera une fois que tu seras là. »

« D'accord. »

Elle raccrocha et Gibbs put se concentrer sur l'écran. Les pompiers s'agitaient pour essayer d'éteindre le feu sans qu'il ne se propageât. Des ambulanciers se tenaient prêts à intervenir. Certains étaient autour de l'homme qu'ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment. La journaliste tentait de s'approcher tout en parlant pour ne rien dire.

« Vous avez vu son visage ? » demanda McGee.

« Non. Vous pensez que c'est Tony ? » questionna Abby, soudain inquiète.

« Ziva dit que c'est le bâtiment où ils rencontraient leur contact. »

« _Il semblerait que cet homme ait été blessé lors de la fusillade. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est une vue vraiment horrible._ »

Elle s'avança encore un peu et finalement, ils purent voir le visage de l'homme. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa. Ce n'était pas Tony. Mais ce fut de courte durée, il pouvait encore se trouver dans le bâtiment. Mais ils espéraient tous que ce ne fut point le cas.

Les yeux de Gibbs passaient sur chaque visage, à la recherche d'un familier, mais si Tony était sorti de ce bâtiment, il n'était nulle part en vue. Ce qui pouvait être pris comme une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il soupira. _Tony, comment fais-tu pour toujours t'attirer les pires des ennuis ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il l'ignorait.

Deux nouveaux pompiers sortirent, portant un homme entre eux. Ils étaient tous trois recouverts de sang, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'homme entre les deux. Mais tous surent immédiatement que ce n'était Tony car sa peau était bien trop sombre.

Abby s'approcha de Gibbs et se dépêcha de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas en voir davantage. Elle ne voulait pas voir de pompiers sortir le corps de son ami du bâtiment en flammes, elle ne voulait pas continuer à être soulagée pour ensuite à nouveau avoir peur et s'inquiéter. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrêtât et redevînt comme avant.

Gibbs la serra dans ses bras, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Et si personne ne sortait Tony ? Et s'il était déjà mort ? Et s'ils attendaient devant cet écran pour rien ? Rien ne leur garantissait que Tony eût bien été dedans, qu'il eût participé à la fusillade. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'il ne fût pas déjà parti.

Le téléphone de Fornell sonna alors. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna, sous les yeux de Gibbs qui tentait de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être. Etait-ce des nouvelles de l'italien ? Une piste sur l'enquête ? Etaient-ils innocentés ? Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la télévision où la journaliste continuait de rapporter ce qu'il se passait pour les nouveaux venus.

Et soudain, une explosion se fit entendre, propulsant toutes les personnes présentes à terre. Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis que les pompiers se relevaient et reprenaient immédiatement leur place, tel qu'ils avaient été entrainés et préparés à le faire. Mais l'inquiétude était sur leur visage. Ils avaient des hommes à l'intérieur. Et ce qui avait provoqué cette explosion n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

La journaliste se releva, quelque peu étourdie, et observa le bâtiment derrière elle. Plusieurs camions arrivèrent et se joignirent à ceux déjà présents. Les renforts étaient là. Mais la situation ne s'annonçait pas pour autant meilleure.

« _Une nouvelle explosion a eu lieu, mais personne ne sait ce qui a pu la causer. Il semblerait qu'il y ait à l'intérieur quelque chose d'explosif que les pompiers n'ont pas encore trouvé, en espérant que ceux qui étaient dans le bâtiment n'aient pas été touchés par cette explosion. Les renforts viennent d'arriver pour aider à éteindre le feu qui est maintenant maîtrisé._ »

Deux pompiers sortirent du bâtiment, portant un homme. Gibbs et McGee posèrent les yeux sur lui, espérant que ce serait Tony, mais ils virent vite que ce n'était pas lui : trop petit. L'italien était assez grand et l'homme entre les deux pompiers était loin de l'être. Ce qui signifiait que Tony n'était, soit, toujours pas sorti, soit, loin du bâtiment.

Soudain, ils virent trois filles sortirent en courant du bâtiment, toussant et crachant. Elles n'étaient pas blessées, mais on ne pouvait dire qu'elles furent dans le meilleur des états. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, leurs cheveux emmêlés elles étaient sales et semblaient ne pas avoir été bien nourries depuis un certain temps. _Les filles que Tony devait vendre_, comprit Gibbs en serrant les dents. Tony était plus fort que lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit des pompiers sortirent en masse du bâtiment et secouer la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Que signifiait ce geste ? Ne restait-il plus personne ? Ceux à l'intérieur étaient-ils morts ? Il détestait ne pas savoir et aurait voulu être là-bas.

« _Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus personne à sauver dans le bâtiment. Les pompiers ont trouvé la présence de trois hommes en plus de ceux sortis, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà morts lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à eux. Ils n'ont pas pu sortir leur corps et vont pouvoir s'atteler pleinement à la tâche d'éteindre le feu désormais. Nous vous tenons au courant._ »

Abby se mit alors à pleurer. McGee s'assit sur le tabouret le plus proche, sous le choc. Fornell, qui venait de revenir, ferma les yeux. _Non… Il ne peut pas être mort. Tony, tu ne peux pas être mort… Non…_

Gibbs serra contre lui Abby et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors, Tony est-il mort ? Telle est la question. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances de la Toussaint ! **

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Il sentait sa sueur coulait le long de son visage, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Sa peau le brûlait, ses poumons étaient en feu. Il peinait à respirer. Il faisait simplement _trop_ chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait simplement rester là et prier pour qu'il fît froid. Son corps était en feu, jamais il n'avait expérimenté pareille chaleur. Il faisait juste trop chaud…

Il cessa d'y penser et accueillit à bras ouverts la froide inconscience.

* * *

Ziva ralentit en arrivant dans la rue où se trouvait la maison de Gibbs. Elle avait battu des records de vitesse, mais s'en moquait. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis qu'elle avait entendu les nouvelles à la radio. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Tony était là-bas et que quelque chose avait dû lui arriver. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle avait cette impression, qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, mais qui lui criait qu'elle avait raison.

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir les larmes qu'elle avait encore en elle. Elle ignorait qu'elle était capable de pleurer autant, mais l'italien semblait toujours être capable de lui montrer des choses qu'elle ignorait sur elle. C'était juste quelque chose pour lequel il était doué. Simplement. Elle ferma les yeux un peu plus fort lorsque ses larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Elle devait se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas voir Gibbs et l'affronter si elle était dans un tel état.

Elle inspira profondément, essuya ses joues et quitta l'habitacle. Il était temps qu'elle les revît, car elle savait qu'ils seraient probablement tous là. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, sachant que la porte était toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il arrivât. Elle entra dans la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la cave où elle était sûre de les trouver, autour du bateau inachevé de Gibbs.

Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et baissa la tête vers eux. Tous levèrent la tête et elle vit leur surprise sur leur visage facilement. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir celle qu'elle était devenue pendant cette cavale. Elle leur fit un maigre sourire avant de commencer à descendre lentement les marches en bois.

Arrivée en bas, Abby fut la première sur elle. Elle lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras, l'enserrant tellement fort qu'elle l'en étouffa. Mais Ziva ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put en retour, la jeune femme lui ayant encore plus manqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était si bon de la voir à nouveau, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle à nouveau. SI rassurant. Elle en aurait presqu'eu envie de ne jamais bouger.

Mais elle finit par s'extirper des bras de la scientifique et se dirigea vers Ducky qui la prit dans ses bras à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le lui rendit en hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers McGee, qui n'osait pas la regarder. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, sachant qu'il avait besoin qu'on le rassurât. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, comment aurait-elle pu ?

Elle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Gibbs ne l'avait pas quittée un instant des yeux, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il l'attira à lui et la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Elle le serra en retour, sentant à nouveau ses larmes monter. Mais elle les retint de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Pas encore. Pas ici. Pas au milieu d'eux.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle se dégagea des bras de l'ancien Marine. « Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Tu nous as manqué aussi Ziva. Mais tout va pouvoir bientôt redevenir comme avant. » Abby lui sourit.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Tony ? » les interrogea-t-elle.

Gibbs échangea un regard avec le reste du groupe. Devait-il lui dire qu'ils pensaient que Tony n'avait pas survécu ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ziva, qui semblait plus émotive que jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle semblait sur le point de se briser à n'importe quelle minute.

« Ziva… On n'a eu aucunes nouvelles. Ils ont arrêté l'incendie dans le bâtiment où tu penses que Tony était, mais pour l'instant, personne n'a dit qui étaient les personnes mortes qu'ils ont retrouvées. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non… Tony n'est pas mort. Je le saurai s'il l'était. Il est en vie Gibbs. Je le sais. »

« Ziva… » souffla Abby. « Je suis tellement désolée. Vous veniez juste de vous trouver et… »

Elle prit l'Israélienne dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler. Elle s'était retenue pour paraitre forte devant son amie qu'elle revoyait enfin après plusieurs semaines, mais c'était trop pour elle désormais. Ziva ne réagit pas et garda ses bras le long du corps. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, n'exprimant soudain plus aucune expression. Gibbs ferma les yeux et soupira. Il savait ce qu'il se passait : elle se fermait totalement.

« Et pour la cavale ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix complètement froide et vide d'émotion.

« Tu n'as plus à fuir. Tony a réussi à avoir la preuve nécessaire pour que vous ne soyez plus considérés comme des criminels. Vous restez suspects, mais potentiellement innocents. »

« Alors ça y est ? C'est fini ? On peut reprendre nos petites vies et attendre que le FBI boucle cette affaire ? »

« C'est à peu près ça » répondit McGee avec un léger sourire.

« A peu près ? Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant, McGee. Rien. Je viens de passer plus de trois semaines à fuir les autorités, à _vous_ fuir parce que nous étions accusés de meurtre ! Rien ne redeviendra comme avant ! »

« Ziva » l'appela Gibbs, « on sait que rien ne sera comme avant, que vous ne pourrez pas oublier c qu'il s'est passé, mais ce que McGee voulait dire, c'est que tu peux revenir au NCIS, reprendre ton travail, retourner dans ton appartement _et_ continuer ce que tu as commencé pendant ta cavale. »

Ss yeux rencontrèrent ceux de glace de l'agent. Elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là et elle comprenait le sens caché derrière ces mots : il approuvait leur relation. Mais quel était l'intérêt d'approuver une relation qui était peut-être finie ? Après tout, Gibbs l'avait lui-même à demi-avoué, mais ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Tony et tout portait à croire qu'il était mort.

« Je… je suis fatiguée, je pense que… J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Gibbs acquiesça et l'entraina vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle le suivit sans rien dire. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était à nouveau fermé, comme elle avait si bien su le faire pendant des années dès que quelque chose devenait trop personnel. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et il le savait. La seule personne qui le pouvait manquait à l'appel.

Il soupira tout en l'entrainant vers une des chambres d'amis. Il poussa la porte et la tira vers le lit où elle s'assit sans rien dire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'appela doucement, sans la brusquer.

« Il n'est pas mort, Gibbs. Je le sais. »

La sincérité dans sa voix le suppliait de la croire et il voulait la croire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Cependant il avait eu tort il n'y avait pas si longtemps lorsqu'il les avait crus coupables alors il pouvait admettre qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait avoir de certitudes, ils pouvaient tous deux avoir tort, comme avoir raison, alors repousser l'idée la plus optimiste des deux aurait été une erreur. Et il ne voulait pas abandonner l'espoir qu'elle avait peut-être raison, Tony pouvait être en vie, quelque part.

« Je sais Ziva. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle semblait si fragile. Si vulnérable. Pouvait-il lui annoncer que Tony n'aurait pas la même chance qu'elle ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver son ancienne vie parce qu'il avait participé au trafic ? Plus il l'observait à cet instant précis, plus il se disait que non. Il ne pouvait pas démolir le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

« Je… Rien Ziva. Repose-toi. »

« Non, Gibbs. » Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras dans un geste qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas partir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit. S'il l'avait voulu, il serait tout de même parti, mais la jeune femme en face de lui ressemblait tellement peu à la Ziva qu'il connaissait qu'il ne savait pas si la laisser ainsi serait une bonne idée.

« Tony a participé au trafic. Mais il y a participé sans avoir reçu d'ordre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre Ziva. Il n'était pas un agent quand il l'a fait. »

« Non… » souffla-t-elle. « Non… Ne me dis pas que… Tony y a été obligé ! Il ne va pas finir en prison à cause du fait qu'on devait s'innocenter nous-mêmes ! »

Gibbs ferma les yeux. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Ziva secoua la tête, tout en retenant les larmes qui cherchaient à franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle laissât Tony prendre toute la faute. Il n'irait pas en prison pour avoir chercher à rendre la justice. Elle refusait que tout ce qu'il eût fait fût pour rien.

« J'essaierai de parler à Fornell. Il m'écoutera. » Elle hocha la tête et il se leva. « Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Ziva. »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Ziva ferma les yeux et laissa alors les larmes couler. Lentement elle s'allongea, sans cesser de pleurer. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de l'italien pour découvrir que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

Une douleur aigue le traversa, le réveillant brusquement de son sommeil sans rêve. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais au moins la chaleur était partie. Du moins celle extérieure, parce que son corps était tout aussi brûlant. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : il avait de la fièvre. C'était loin de lui plaire. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait mal. Bien trop mal. Tout son corps lui envoyait des vagues de douleur insoutenable. Il ne tenta pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au contraire, il accueillit à bras ouverts la douce inconscience.

* * *

Absence de Tony : un jour

L'odeur de pancakes la réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la clarté de la pièce. Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce, tandis que les évènements de la veille revenaient à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à la cruelle vérité : Tony n'était pas là. Il ne le serait peut-être plus jamais.

Ziva sentit de nouvelles larmes perler dans ses yeux, mais refusa de les laisser couler. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré comme ça. Elle se força à se reprendre et se leva. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir qui se trouvait sur la commode de la pièce. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et retombaient autour de son visage n'importe comment. Elle ne ressemblait à rien.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle quitta la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Gibbs qui s'affairait. Cette vision la fit légèrement sourire. On ne voyait pas tous les jours le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs faire la cuisine. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un steak cuit sur le feu. Elle secoua la tête et s'assit à la table. Elle prit une assiette et se servit les pancakes.

« Bien dormie ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Le lit ne vaut pas les bras de Tony, mais je pense que c'était mieux que rien » dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle et en déposant deux tasses de café.

Elle sourit. « Gibbs… pour Tony et moi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux pas vous reprocher de vous être rapprochés durant cette cavale. Je suis mal placé pour vous faire des leçons là-dessus. »

« C'était tellement… rassurant. On avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus être seuls contre le monde. C'étaient nos moments à nous, ceux où on oubliait tout le reste. »

« S'il est en vie on le retrouvera. »

Elle hocha la tête et avala une gorgée brûlante de café. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Tony eût pu lui manquer aussi vite. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle doutait qu'elle pût débarquer comme si de rien n'était dans le NCIS et s'assoir tranquillement à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas aller au NCIS et m'installer à mon bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé Gibbs. »

« Voir Fornell. Il voudra t'interroger, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, tu dois voir Vance, histoire qu'il soit mis au courant des derniers développements. »

Elle hocha la tête. Ça ressemblait à un plan. Ou du moins à un but pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle en était capable.

* * *

Un homme s'arrêta devant une porte et lança un sourire nerveux à celui qui la gardait, armé jusqu'aux dents. Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte, entrant par la-même dans la cage aux lions, qui lui était inévitable après les différents incidents qui avaient eu lieu dernièrement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et, évitant de regarder en direction de l'homme assis derrière son bureau au bout de la pièce, s'avança. On ne pouvait dire ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : l'homme ou les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir en apprenant ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau et attendit, les yeux rivés sur une babiole quelconque qui se trouvait sur le meuble en bois. Il tenta de cacher sa nervosité et sa peur, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré le grand patron, mais l'avait eu au téléphone. Cependant ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait entendu parler des rumeurs sur les hommes qui avaient mystérieusement disparus après une erreur ou une rencontre avec le grand patron. Il déglutit : mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

« Cameron Jones, responsable d'Atlanta. » Il pouvait entendre le sourire complaisant dans la voix de Bachir. « Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas su faire ton boulot correctement, au vu des derniers… évènements. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'entrepôt. J'étais en route pour tuer le second agent. »

_Idiot !_ se réprimanda-t-il. Même à lui-même, son excuse luis emblait complètement inutile et stupide. Il devait être maitre de ses hommes et voilà comment la situation dégénérait : une planque qui explose et l'attention des médias sur eux.

« Je ne parlais pas de l'entrepôt. Bien sûr c'est très regrettable, mais cela peut arriver aux meilleurs, comme aux… plus mauvais. » Son ton condescendant l'énerva, mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce fût. La dernière chose à faire était le provoquer. « Je parlais plutôt du fait que DiNozzo ait pu s'infiltrer sans que personne ne le remarque. Je pensais avoir dit qu'il était doué. »

« Comment pouvions-nous savoir qui il était ? Il se comportait comme un vrai dealer, il a _vendu_ ces filles, il se comportait comme un professionnel, comme Peoria Freene. »

« Peoria Freene doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, idiot. C'était il y a plus de dix ans et un trafic qui a duré des années. Ce type devait avoir la quarantaine à l'époque. » Son ton s'était fait dédaigneux à présent. « DiNozzo est l'as de la couverture. Il peut se faire passer pour n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand et faire croire ce qu'il veut à tout le monde. »

« Vous semblez bien le connaitre » releva-t-il. Mauvais coup. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de parler ?

Il entendit une chaise être déplacée et devina que Bachir s'était levé pour être à sa hauteur. « DiNozzo m'a piégé une fois. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible de ne pas tomber dans le panneau, mais vous étiez prévenus, vous saviez, vous aviez leurs photos. Et pourtant il a réussi à vous mener par le bout du nez pendant plus d'une semaine. »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, il doit être mort maintenant. »

« Personne n'a retrouvé son corps. S'il était mort, je le saurais. »

« Il n'a pas pu sortir du bâtiment. »

Bachir secoua la tête en souriant. « C'est ce que tu crois. Mais je n'en serai pas aussi sûr à ta place. DiNozzo est l'un des meilleurs, c'en est même dommage qu'il soit avec eux et pas nous. »

« S'il est vivant, je le trouverai et… »

« Oh non ! Tu as échoué une fois, tu n'échoueras pas une deuxième fois. Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir mort. »

Il releva brusquement la tête et vit le canon d'une arme pointer vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Bachir sourit et rangea son arme dans son bureau. Il s'assit et observa deux hommes entrer et faire le ménage derrière lui, se débarrassant du corps et effaçant toute trace de sang. Il allait faire ne sorte qu'il pût garder son pouvoir et pour ça, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : éliminer DiNozzo et David.

« Pauvre chose… » souffla une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Il tourna la tête et vit une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, aux jambes interminables et au sourire déconcertant s'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat saisissant dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Elle était à lui. Depuis des années, elle était sienne. Cette magnifique créature était sienne. Il eut un sourire carnassier à cette pensée.

« Quelqu'un devait le punir. »

« Alors DiNozzo s'est échappé, mmh… » Elle s'assit sur ses genoux. « Je me souviens de lui. Il m'avait vraiment bien eu à l'époque. »

« Il avait eu tout le monde, Alice. »

« J'ai bien envie de m'occuper de lui personnellement, qu'en penses-tu chéri ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mieux que le travail fait par soi-même. » Oh il adorait son esprit si cruel et sans scrupules. Et il était sien aussi.

« Je sais où commencer à chercher. »

Elle sourit et échangea un regard entendu avec Bachir. Bientôt, il ne resterait rien de l'homme qu'avait été Anthony DiNozzo, elle y veillerait personnellement.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui permet un peu de récapituler toute l'histoire et en même temps de retrouver notre Ziva adorée ! ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est toujours pas à moi... sniff :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

Ziva s'avança la tête haute dans l'open-office. Elle passa devant les bureaux des agents qu'elle connaissait, avec lesquels elle avait parfois travaillé, partagé un café, et qui maintenant la regardaient comme si elle était une étrangère, une criminelle que Gibbs, qui était à ses côtés, amenait en salle d'interrogatoire. C'était vrai, ils s'y dirigeaient, mais elle n'était _pas_ une criminelle. Et elle ne ferait pas le plaisir de se sentir coupable et effrayée par leurs regards lourds et accusateurs. Elle ne céderait pas sous ces regards qui semblaient vouloir la tuer, la transpercer. Elle était fière de qui elle était, fière de savoir qu'elle avait été plus forte qu'eux tous réunis.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux parcoururent tous les agents, remplis d'une fierté non dissimulée. Certains baissèrent les yeux, d'autres rencontrèrent les siens, mais elle gagna à chaque fois. Elle était plus forte qu'eux. Elle le savait. _Ils_ le savaient.

Elle sentit la main de Gibbs sur son bras et tourna la tête vers lui, ses cheveux courts volant autour de son visage, suivant son mouvement. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et elle suivit son regard, qui se posa sur Fornell et deux de ses agents, l'attendant.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Le simple fait de savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre elle était réconfortant. Elle avait gagné. _Ils_ avaient gagné. Son sourire disparut avec cette pensée. Ils avaient gagné. Mais Tony n'était pas là avec elle pour partager cette victoire. Elle ne pouvait pas fêté avec lui le retour de leur vie. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher la tête haute à son bras au milieu de ses bureaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'avancer avec un sourire moqueur vers les agents du FBI. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle ignorait même où il était. Mais elle savait qu'il était vivant.

Elle le savait simplement.

Peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire, elle savait que Tony était vivant et rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les trois agents. Gibbs la lâcha et son regard se posa sur Fornell.

« Ziva. »

« Fornell » salua-t-elle.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir saine et sauve. »

« Je suis heureuse de ne pas être en prison. »

Il acquiesça et lui fit signe. Elle sourit et reprit sa marche en direction des salles d'interrogatoire. Elle devait garder en tête que c'était une simple déposition et non un véritable interrogatoire. Ils ne cherchaient pas à l'envoyer en prison, mais à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne cherchaient pas à tout mettre sur les épaules de Tony, mais à le tirer de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, quelle qu'elle fût.

Fornell lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra, apercevant au passage Gibbs et les deux agents entrer dans la salle d'observation. Il ne la laissait pas. A la moindre remarque ou question déplacée, il serait là, prêt à intervenir. Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes, posant ses mains sur son genou. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fornell qui s'installait en face d'elle. Il posa un dossier sur la table qui les séparait et leva les yeux vers elle, rencontrant les siens.

« Vous n'êtes plus accusés des meurtres de ces trois hommes. Cependant, vous restez des suspects potentiels. Je tiens à le préciser pour que tu aies bien tout en tête. »

« Merci. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire et baissa les yeux vers le dossier. Il suivit son regard et soupira. Il l'ouvrit.

« Vous nous avez vraiment donné du fil à retordre. Comme tu le vois, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de preuves. Cette vidéo où l'on vous voit tuer les deux avocats. Votre fuite. Votre lien avec Bachir, qu'on n'a pas réellement pu approfondir, ni même expliquer. Donc pas grand-chose. Mais c'était suffisant pour vous accuser. »

« Je vois. »

Ses yeux marron se posèrent sur les photos contenues dans le dossier. Son regard passa sur les premières avant de s'arrêter sur celles d'un corps étendu dans une ruelle baignant dans son sang. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était celui qui avait été tué avec l'homme de Tony. Celui qui les avait forcés à devoir fuir. Là où tout avait commencé.

« C'est le premier, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit-elle en posant un doigt sur des quatre photos où il se trouvait.

« Alexandre Duke. Il travaillait sur une affaire liée à Azel Bachir. Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là dans cette ruelle ? »

« On se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue sur laquelle la ruelle débouchait. Il marchait dans l'autre sens. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et continua : « Quelqu'un a alors attaqué Tony par derrière en lui prenant son arme. J'allais aller l'aider lorsque quelqu'un m'a attaqué aussi. On était tous les deux à terre lorsqu'on a entendu le coup de feu. L'instant d'après, cet avocat est tombé à terre et l'homme qui avait pris l'arme de Tony la lui balançait. Le temps qu'on se relève… Ils avaient déjà disparu et Gibbs et McGee étaient là. »

Il hocha la tête, semblant croire son histoire. « Pourquoi avoir fui ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponses à donner. Fornell haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surpris. Ses yeux devaient montrer la confusion qu'elle ressentait face à cette question. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis ? Elle l'ignorait. Ils avaient simplement réagi par instinct.

« Je… je ne sais pas. C'était… ça nous a paru tellement… Sur le moment, ça nous a semblé être la meilleure solution et… nous commencions à peine à courir que Tony savait exactement ce qu'on devait faire. Comment s'en sortir, comment fuir. »

« Comment ça ? » l'interrogea Fornell intrigué.

« Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, pas une seule fois. Il savait comment fuir et vous échapper. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois par le passé. »

Ziva baissa les yeux vers ses mains, le souvenir de cette difficile conversation avec l'italien se manifestant à cet instant précis. Les images de Tony en cavale, blessé, seul, lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle entendait encore le ton lointain et rempli de doute, de remords et d'amertume de l'italien. Elle ferma les yeux. Penser à Tony lui était difficile, lui faisait mal. Elle devait rester came, parfaitement en contrôle d'elle-même. Penser à l'italien ne l'y aiderait pas le moins du monde dans ses conditions.

Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau ceux inquiets de Fornell. Elle lui fit un sourire confiant et il hocha légèrement la tête. Cependant, elle voyait toujours l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Donc DiNozzo était celui qui vous guidait ? Il prenait les décisions ? »

« Ses ressources sur ce niveau-là étaient meilleures que les miennes, oui. Il avait déjà connu ça. »

« Quand ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand avait-il connu 'ça' comme tu le dis ? »

Ziva se demanda un instant s'il posait cette question pour intérêt par rapport à l'enquête ou par pure curiosité. Il était vrai que Tony ne laissait rien paraitre quant aux moments difficiles qu'il avait connus par le passé – et celui-là en était définitivement un – mais tout le monde avait son lot à porter, dont on refusait de parler. Un passé douloureux. Et elle savait que Tony détestait tout autant qu'elle les regards remplis de pitié que les gens pouvaient lancer lorsqu'ils avaient connaissance de ce genre de passé.

« Une cavale à Peoria. La police qui s'était trompée et s'était retournée contre son propre homme. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« En quoi une affaire classée comme celle-là a-t-elle un rapport avec l'enquête en cours ? » demanda-t-elle poliment, mais ses yeux le défiaient de continuer sur cette voie, promettant une douleur infinie, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

« On essaie de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur le comment vous avez pu fuir pendant si longtemps… mais… » Il hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision en croisant son regard ferme et dur, « nous allons passer à la suite. »

« Je pense que ça vaut mieux en effet. »

Elle sourit et il déglutit légèrement, chassant les images de la torture qu'elle semblait promettre. « Donc vous avez pris un taxi qui vous a mené à la maison secondaire des DiNozzo. »

« C'est exact. Tony connaissait le code des alarmes et nous a fait entrer. Il savait aussi qu'il trouverait tout l'argent nécessaire pour qu'on tienne durant cette cavale sans se faire repérer avec nos cartes de crédit. »

« Donc vous l'avez pris. »

« Une partie seulement. Ainsi que dix cartes de crédit. »

« Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'on ne vous trouvait pas… » souffla-t-il. « Et ensuite ? »

« Mission relookage. » Elle sourit et passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux courts, auxquels elle avait réellement pris goût. Elle avait la stupide impression d'être plus libre avec.

« C'est sûr qu'on ne te reconnaitrait pas à moins de te regarder de près. Ou de savoir que tu es Ziva. »

« C'était le but. »

« Ensuite vous avez piégé McGee et Gibbs. »

« Oui. Tony s'infiltrait dans son ordinateur pour récupérer la liste de tous les criminels arrêtés depuis son arrivée au NCIS pendant que je les distrayais en passant de boutique en boutique. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu lorsqu'ils m'ont croisée. »

Elle sourit en ajoutant ce détail. Elle avait eu envie de bien leur montrer à quel point ils avaient commis des erreurs, comme celle-ci où elle était passée à côté de McGee, qui l'avait regardée sans la voir. Fornell ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, soupirant de frustration. Oh oui ! Cette enquête aurait pu se finir bien plus tôt.

« Bien. Passons à la suite. Vous avez changé d'identité pour devenir monsieur et madame Smith. »

« Oui. J'étais maitresse d'école et Tony un policier en vacances. »

« Et il y a eu le supermarché. »

Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Effectivement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'eût jamais eu lieu. Si Tony n'avait pas joué aux héros, si le FBI ne s'était pas montré, s'il ne s'était pas cassé le poignet. Elle ne serait pas là. L'italien serait avec elle, en vie, sain et sauf, et non quelque part elle ne savait où, dans elle ne savait quel état. Malheureusement le passé ne pouvait pas être changé.

« Oui. Tony a joué le héros et le type avec lequel il s'est battu lui a fracturé le poignet. On a été obligé de l'amener à la clinique la plus proche où il a dû donner une adresse et un nom. Vous connaissez la suite. »

« On a eu une piste et on est arrivés jusqu'à la maison. Comment vous en êtes-vous échappé ? »

Elle entendit la curiosité poindre dans sa voix tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il s'en était fallu de peu. De très peu. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se retint de se moquer d'eux. Vraiment, comment y avait-il pu y avoir autant de situations où il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu ? Elle secoua la tête, sans retenir l'immense sourire qui apparut sur son visage. C'était simplement plus fort qu'elle.

« Je n'étais pas là. J'étais à l'école, je travaillais. Tony était sorti marcher un peu quand Gibbs est arrivé. Quelques minutes plus tôt et vous l'aviez. Quand Tony est retourné vers la maison, il a vu les voitures et m'a appelé tout en partant. Je suis venu le prendre et on a roulé en direction d'Atlanta. Assez loin, tout en pouvant toujours s'innocenter. »

Fornell souffla à nouveau et secoua la tête. Il se rendait compte à quel point cette enquête aurait pu être terminée à présent. Ils étaient passés trop souvent près du but à son goût. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque la pensée que Gibbs devait être furieux le traversa. Oh oui ! Il n'aimerait pas être la place de ses agents à cet instant précis. Un Gibbs qui fulminait n'était jamais de bonne compagnie. Un Gibbs n'était déjà pas de bonne compagnie, alors cela voulait tout dire.

« A Atlanta, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« On a rencontré un type, Cameron Jones, un dealer travaillant pour Bachir. Et c'est là que… tout a… commencé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux. Tout était parti de ce moment où ils s'étaient avancés dans cette rue repoussante, remplie de la pire des vermines, pour rencontrer Jones. _Jonsy_ comme l'appelait Tony. De là avait commencé leur fin. _Sa_ fin serait plus exacte puisqu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Tony avait été très clair là-dessus et n'avait rien voulu savoir. Malgré tout son pouvoir de persuasion – et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle l'avait exercé durant ces quelques petits jours – rien n'avait fonctionné, Tony s'était montré inflexible.

« Peoria Freene. »

Fornell la regarda, surpris. Alors il le connaissait. Elle se demanda un instant si Gibbs aussi. « Que vient faire un trafiquant mort dans cette affaire ? »

« Le point est là justement » dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Elle posa un doigt sur la table pour appuyer ses propos. « Tony s'est fait passer pour Peoria Freene. »

« Il est mort. »

« Mais eux ne le savaient pas. L'information n'a jamais été divulguée, Tony le savait pour l'avoir traqué lui-même. Il savait comment il fonctionnait. Alors il pouvait _devenir_ lui. Et il est entré dans le trafic de Bachir. Comme un poisson dans l'huile. »

« L'eau. Un poisson dans l'eau » rectifia Fornell. Puis il se reprit : « DiNozzo est entré dans le trafic ? »

« Oui. »

Ziva savait pourquoi il insistait sur ce fait. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais Gibbs l'avait prévenue que Tony ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement qu'elle. Elle retint un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi Tony était-il si… si… frustrant et en même temps autant sans aucun sens quel que ce fût envers sa propre sécurité ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un minimum égoïste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à lui avant les autres pour une seule et unique petite fois ?

Il avait encore fallu qu'il jouât les héros et cela l'avait conduit à ne tenir que sur un fil entre la liberté et la prison et à disparaitre. Si elle pouvait, elle le tuerait elle-même. C'était probablement faux, mais l'intention restait la même. Il la rendait dingue, l'emplissant d'émotions contradictoires, et pourtant elle se voyait faiblir de plus en plus, son cœur complètement abandonné à celui de l'italien.

Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle le savait. Et elle adorait ça. Le seul problème ?

Tony n'était pas là.

« Alors il a vendu de la drogue ? »

Elle grimaça. « Vous savez pourquoi était connu Peoria Freene ? » Il hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle attendit encore, sachant qu'il finirait par réaliser toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Finalement, il écarquilla les yeux. « Il… DiNozzo n'a pas… Non… Il n'a pas pu faire… »

« Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais j'ai la liste de toutes les adresses où elles se trouvent. Contactez Atlanta et dites-leur ce qu'il se passe. On avait l'intention de le faire au fur et à mesure. Deux d'entre elles sont sauves déjà. »

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il, toujours le souffle coupé par cette nouvelle choquante.

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura la réponse : « Douze. Moins les deux sauvées, dix. »

Elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps encore. Cette déposition ne faisait qu'enfoncer Tony, de bien des façons différentes. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir, où qu'il pût être. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Fornell eût bientôt fini et qu'elle pût rentrer chez elle – ou du moins son chez elle temporaire, chez Gibbs.

« Une fois qu'il ait… qu'il les ait vendues, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est allé à l'endroit où il rencontrait Jones. Le bâtiment dont tout le monde parle à la télé. Il voulait tenter d'avoir quelques réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai reçu un message me disant de rentrer à Washington parce qu'il était grillé. Il m'a dit que des hommes étaient en route pour moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et suis partie. »

Fornell hocha la tête et souffla. L'enquête était encore plus compliquée que ce qu'il ne croyait. Malheureusement. Pourquoi DiNozzo ne pouvait-il pas faire simple pour une fois ? Etait-ce donc quelque chose de commun dans l'équipe de Gibbs que d'aimer rendre les choses impossibles ?

« Fornell. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pu amasser contre Bachir – ou nous, peu importe. »

« L'enquête est confidentielle. »

« J'ai le droit de savoir ! Je viens de passer plus de trois semaines en cavale, accusée de meurtre, alors que j'étais innocente ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette enquête. »

« Ziva, je ne peux pas. L'affaire est trop compliquée pour que je puisse m'exprimer là-dessus. Je veux dire… avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté, ce qu'on récoltait du nôtre et toutes les implications de tout ce que nos découvertes ont montré… Je suis désolé, mais non. »

« Je demanderai à Gibbs alors. » Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le fixant dans les yeux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle allait gagner, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne lâchât tout. Il la contempla sans rien dire. Il finit par soupirer et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, lourdement, reposant le dossier qu'il avait pris, sur la table.

« On a trouvé un couple qui vous ressemblait énormément à tous les deux. Mais comme nous étions à votre recherche, nous n'avons pas plus approfondi. Lorsque nous sommes revenus vers eux, ils avaient été tués. »

« Ils éliminent toute trace de leur passage. C'est sûrement le couple dont parlait Jones dans l'enregistrement de Tony. »

« On pense aussi. On a trouvé un type dont la voiture avait servie, mais il avait été payé. Quand… »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Vous êtes retournés le voir et il était mort ? »

« Oui. Abby et nos scientifiques ont passé la vidéo vous montrant tuer les avocats au peigne fin et ont réussi à voir que certains détails n'étaient pas bon. Tony par exemple avait une cicatrice à la main, qu'il n'était pas censé avoir un grain de beauté sur le cou qui était mystérieusement apparu. Quant à toi, il semblerait que rien que les cheveux longs soient un détail qui cloche. Mais tu avais aussi une cicatrice au niveau de la joue que tu n'as pas. »

« Donc vous nous avez accusé trop vite. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. L'enquête sur Bachir ne vient qu'à peine de réellement commencer et on ne peut pas dire qu'il rende la tâche facile. Il nous met des bâtons dans les roues. »

Elle hocha la tête et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ils avaient vraiment cherché à les piéger au maximum. Si Abby n'avait pas cru en leur innocence, personne n'aurait pensé à regarder la vidéo d'un peu plus près. Personne n'aurait cherché à les innocenter. Elle soupira. Tout était malheureusement loin d'être fini Tony était toujours quelque part dans la nature et elle n'avait aucun doute concernant les intentions de Bachir : il allait chercher à les éliminer à tout prix.

« Vous allez chercher Tony ? » demanda-t-elle soudain en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, se demandant un instant quelle était la meilleure réponse. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

« Si on le cherche, il faudra qu'on le mette en prison. Si on ne le cherche pas, personne ne le trouvera et qui sait ce qu'il lui arrivera. »

C'était ce qu'il pouvait donner de mieux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas pour elle. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur la table, étant aussi intimidante qu'elle pouvait l'être. Parce qu'ils savaient tous que personne – absolument _personne_ – ne jouait avec Ziva David, officier de liaison du Mossad, sauf s'il ne tenait pas à sa vie.

« Tony est un agent du NCIS depuis huit ans. Jamais il n'a transgressé la loi, il est toujours resté loyal aux Etats-Unis. Le mettre en prison pour avoir participer à un trafic alors que _vous_ étiez ceux à avoir commis une erreur en _nous_ poussant à fuir serait la plus belle erreur que vous ayez jamais faite. Et je vous assure que chacun de vous la regretterait très vite. »

« Est-ce une menace, Ziva ? »

Elle eut un sourire en coin. « Prends-le comme tu le veux, Fornell. » Elle se redressa. « Avons-nous fini ? »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Si son attitude ne transparaissait aucune émotion, à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire. Elle était prête à s'effondrer à n'importe quel instant, ne supportant pas le manque de nouvelles de la part de l'italien, de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Car oui, elle était indéniablement et définitivement amoureuse de son partenaire.

Et elle ferait tout pour le ramener – quel qu'en fût le prix.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Ziva ?**

**AngelShep**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Désolée, désolée, désolée mille fois du retard ! J'étais surchargée de boulot... La prépa ne pardonne pas... ENfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous plaira... Encore désolée !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16**

Absence de Tony : deux jours

Ziva entra dans son appartement. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et observa le salon qu'elle parvenait à voir dans sa quasi-totalité. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Des piles de livres s'étalaient sur le sol, des pages déchirées étaient éparpillées. Sa table basse était renversée. Des DVD étaient par terre, certains cassés. L'appartement avait été saccagé par le FBI et personne n'avait cherché à remettre de l'ordre. Elle posa son sac et enleva sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol puisque son porte-manteau avait été arraché du mur. Elle s'avança au milieu de tous les objets à terre, tachant de ne rien écraser.

Elle traversa difficilement le salon et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, qui était dans un état similaire. Son frigo était ouvert, la nourriture étalée par terre. Ses placards étaient vides, leur contenu désormais au sol. Sa table était renversée. Sa cafetière était cassée. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait son appartement ainsi, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça la toucherait autant de voir… son « chez-elle », sa « maison » dans un tel état.

Elle reprit son avancée et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain. Une vision identique se révéla à elle. Elle secoua la tête et ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, dont elle appréhendait la vue. Après tout, c'était en général l'endroit où l'on cachait tous nos secrets. Elle n'osait imaginer à quel point ils l'avaient fouillée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était en plein cauchemar.

Tous ses vêtements étaient déchirés, recouvrant entièrement le sol. Ses draps les accompagnaient, ayant subi le même sort. Des plumes se trouvaient dans toute la pièce, ses oreillers ayant été massacrés. Elle ne pouvait même pas entrer à l'intérieur car il était impossible de poser le pied sur le sol. Les tables de nuit avaient été renversées, leur contenu étalé sur les vêtements. Sa commode était par terre, vide. Ses rideaux avaient été arrachés. Sa chambre n'en était plus une. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Ziva s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle ferma les yeux et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle n'avait plus de maison. Elle n'avait plus de chez-elle. Ils avaient tout détruit. Absolument tout. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose.

Tony.

Mais il n'était pas là. Personne ne savait où il était. Personne ne savait dans quel état il était. Ils ne savaient rien.

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que tout au monde à ce moment précis. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à attendre ne rien faire et reprendre sa petite vie alors qu'il n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle _devait _le retrouver.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux, se leva et retourna dans l'entrée. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac. Elle quitta l'appartement dévasté, sans un regard en arrière, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte – il n'y avait plus rien à voler de toute façon. Elle sortit ses clés de voiture et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle démarra, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête. Retrouver Tony.

Et pour ça, il fallait commencer les recherches là où il avait disparu.

Atlanta.

* * *

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil au bureau vide placé à côté du sien. Bientôt, il serait à nouveau occupé. Bientôt, un membre de l'équipe serait à nouveau là. Bientôt ils seront un pas plus loin sur le chemin qui les mènera tous à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Avec quelques différences cependant il le savait.

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il avait perdu une partie de la confiance que ses deux agents avaient en lui. Il le comprenait. Lui-même aurait du mal à se faire totalement confiance après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne le leur reprochait pas. Tout comme il ne leur reprochait pas d'être ensemble. Il se moquait bien de sa règle parce que la seule chose qui comptait était de les retrouver tous les deux. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir en plus. Dès le début, c'était prévisible. Au premier flirt, au premier regard échangé, il y avait vu. Lors de la mission sous-couverture, il y avait craint plus que tout. Lorsqu'il était revenu du Mexique, il s'était demandé si quelque chose s'était passé au vu de leur nouvelle relation. A la jalousie de Ziva et son inquiétude durant cette année, il s'était demandé comment Tony et les autres ne le voyaient pas. Lors de l'explosion de la voiture de Tony, inévitablement le 'et si ?' s'était imposé à lui.

Lors de leur voyage à Los Angeles où ils avaient passé du temps seuls tous les deux, la même question était revenue – vite oubliée, mais bel et bien présente. Lors de l'année suivante, la jalousie de Tony était cette fois-ci celle évidente, mais Ziva ne le voyait pas. Et tout s'était terminé par cette cavale. Ce qu'il avait vu venir dès le début, ce qu'il se demandait quand arriverait était arrivé. Ils étaient ensemble. Et il savait qu'Abby devait penser 'enfin' et elle n'était peut-être pas la seule.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une chose à faire : veiller qu'ils le restassent en retrouvant l'italien sain et sauf. Ce qui ne s'annonçait pas une partie de plaisir.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Il soupira et décrocha. « Gibbs. »

« Montez dans mon bureau. » Et la personne raccrocha.

Gibbs soupira, s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle Vance pouvait bien vouloir le voir. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir leur directeur, ni de lui parler et il serait resté là, s'il ne savait pas que le futur de Tony était toujours flou. A n'importe quel moment, Vance avait le pouvoir de détruire tout avenir pur l'italien et il n'était pas prêt à risquer ça. Il tenait à lui, comme au fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait le revoir à son bureau et non dans une prison.

Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, grimpant les marches sans se presser. Vance n'avait pas exigé qu'il y fût en quelques secondes, ce n'était donc pas urgent : il pouvait le faire patienter et allait le faire.

Gibbs salua la secrétaire et attendit devant son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à un Gibbs qui ne rentrait pas dans le bureau en défonçant à moitié la porte. Elle leva des yeux confus vers lui et tendit la main vers son téléphone pour avertir Vance.

Elle eut un léger sourire en entendant la voix exaspéré de l'homme de l'autre côté du mur et vit l'amusement dans le regard de Gibbs. Elle doutait que qui que ce fût aimât leur nouveau directeur et elle se faisait une joie d'aider Gibbs à l'exaspérer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'elle voyait un membre de l'équipe numéro une du NCIS se diriger vers ce bureau, sachant que Vance en verrait de toutes les couleurs.

« Il vous invite à entrer. Je crois qu'il s'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes annoncé. »

« C'est pourtant évident. Il était temps que j'apprenne à m'annoncer. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle secoua la tête tandis que l'agent entrait dans le bureau du directeur.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, le directeur le fusilla du regard. Gibbs lui lança un regard innocent, tout en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi s'énervait-il qu'il se comportât comme le voulaient les règles ? C'en était ridicule. Chaque directeur lui avait reproché d'entrer sans frapper, sans s'annoncer comme si le bureau lui appartenait, et Vance était exaspéré lorsqu'il entrait enfin comme il le fallait ?

« Gibbs. »

« Directeur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Vance lui montra la chaise devant son bureau d'un signe de la main, avec un léger sourire en coin. Sourire que Gibbs n'aimait pas du tout, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit sur cette chaise, s'installant confortablement. Le directeur prit un cure-dent, qu'il glissa entre ses dents, tout en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Gibbs.

« L'officier David n'est plus suspecte dans cette affaire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« En effet. Elle reprend sa place d'ici quelques jours. »

Gibbs le fixa avec méfiance. Qu'avait-il l'intention de dire exactement ? Il savait très bien que Ziva avait été écartée de la liste des suspects, il n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation de sa part. Cherchait-il à tout mettre sur le dos de DiNozzo, maintenant qu'elle était revenue ? N'était-ce pas au fond ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ? C'était connu de tout le NCIS qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Tony – et c'était réciproque.

« Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. »

« Pardon ? Peut-on savoir pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas revenir dans mon équipe ? » l'interrogea Gibbs.

Vance eut un sourire tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur son bureau, les mains liées, se penchant vers l'agent. A aucun moment ils ne baissèrent les yeux, continuant de se fixer, continuant la bataille qu'ils se livraient dans ce simple regard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être celui qui al perdrait.

« Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne peux décemment pas la laisser réintégrer l'équipe. Il lui faut d'abord passer plusieurs examens, afin de s'assurer que cette expérience ne l'ait pas perturbée, puis elle devra retourner au Mossad. Son père souhaite la voir et s'entretenir avec elle. »

« Ziva est mon agent. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir un psy, ni de voir son père » siffla-t-il.

« Elle est un officier du Mossad et non un agent du NCIS, agent Gibbs. C'est au directeur du Mossad de décider si elle peut rester dans votre équipe ou non. »

« Et à vous, Léon. Il me semble que la décision vous revient également. Ziva a simplement besoin de quelques jours de repos avant de revenir dans l'équipe. Rien de plus, rien de moins » souffla-t-il en se penchant également en avant.

« Son père souhaite tout de même la voir. Je ne peux empêcher un père de voir son enfant, Jethro. »

« Je ne pense pas que Ziva veuille le voir. »

« Demandez-le-lui. »

Vance eut un rictus de contentement lorsque Gibbs se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, sans quitter du regard celui du directeur. Mais tous deux savaient que la conversation ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient autre chose à se dire, le futur de quelqu'un d'autre en jeu et à discuter.

« Passons maintenant à l'agent DiNozzo. »

« Le FBI le cherche. »

Vance sourit en hochant légèrement la tête. « Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il est toujours suspect et qu'il sera arrêté pour trafic de femmes ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelât. Il avait encore moins besoin de voir Vance afficher ce rictus méprisant et satisfait. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était débarrassé de l'italien et de toutes ses fâcheuses habitudes – ou singeries. L'ancien marine n'avait qu'une envie : mettre son poing dans sa figure afin de le lui enlever.

« Le FBI a dit qu'il était possible de trouver un compromis. DiNozzo n'est pas étiqueté comme criminel, Léon, contrairement à ce que vous pensez » répliqua Gibbs.

« Quelque soit l'étiquette qui lui ait attribué, Gibbs, il n'a plus sa place au NCIS. »

Gibbs sentit la colère, qu'il avait peiné jusque là à contenir, venir en force. Il se leva et posa les deux mains sur le bureau de Vance. Se penchant vers le directeur, le regard rempli de colère et de haine, rempli de menaces tues, il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il le vit reculer légèrement. Il espérait bien lui faire peur, parce que la menace était réelle. Personne ne pouvait menacer Tony sans en payer le prix auprès de lui. _Personne_.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, Léon. Tony est mon agent et rien ni personne ne changera ce fait. A l'instant où on l'aura retrouvé, il reprendra sa place. » Gibbs se pencha un peu plus et souffla d'une voix très basse, remplie de menaces sous-entendues, des pires tortures, d'une douleur insupportable si quelqu'un osait lui tenir tête : « Ai-je été clair ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position pour menacer, Gibbs. »

« Qui a parlé de menaces ? J'appuyai seulement sur un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais l'ancien marine n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Jamais. Vance finit par soupirer.

« Nous verrons bien ce que décide le destin » souffla-t-il.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils avant de se relever. Il n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de Vance, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, quittant le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son bureau comme un automate, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tony était en danger. Il était en danger là où il se trouvait, mais il serait aussi en danger ici. Vance ne voulait plus de lui, il l'avait clairement compris. Et le sous-entendu qu'il avait fait à la fin de leur conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'allait tout de même pas essayé de l'éliminer ? Ne serait-ce pas aller trop loin, simplement pour se débarrasser de DiNozzo ?

Il secoua la tête et s'assit à son bureau. Il ferait tout pour protéger son agent, son _fils_. Mais avant, il devait prévenir Ziva de ces derniers rebondissements. Tony essaierait peut-être d'entrer en contact avec elle.

* * *

Une paire de longues jambes, au teint légèrement, mais parfaitement, mat, apparut dans un couloir, tandis que la personne à laquelle elles appartenaient quittait un ascenseur. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, cascadant autour de son visage parfaitement dessiné, telle les sculptures des déesses antiques, avança dans le couloir, le son de ses talons rencontrant le sol résonnant autour d'elle, dans l'espace complètement vide. Ses yeux bleus luisaient, une lueur cruelle les habitant, tandis qu'un sourire aussi froid que la glace, mais à la fois désespérément magnifique, étirait ses lèvres. Une robe noire moulait à la perfection ses courbes, la mettant encore plus en valeur.

La déesse qu'elle était tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêta aussitôt, ses yeux se posant sur une porte ouverte. Le sourire qu'elle affichait disparut tandis que ses yeux observaient le couloir vide. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Etrangement, ses talons ne faisaient plus le moindre bruit en rentrant en contact avec le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol. Tous ses mouvements étaient précis, calculés. Le silence régnait dans l'immeuble.

Elle atteignit la porte de l'appartement et entra prudemment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon et elle laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. La pièce ne ressemblait absolument à rien. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la porte était ouverte : nul besoin de la fermer, l'intérieur était déjà vandalisé.

Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que l'appartement était vide. Elle reprit sa marche, ses yeux survolant chaque recoin, tandis qu'elle traversait, pièce après pièce le logement, jusqu'à parvenir à la chambre. Elle entra et secoua la tête, découvrant une scène identique à celle que présentaient les autres pièces. Il n'y avait définitivement personne à cet endroit. Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et se retourna.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'entrée. Elle se glissa contre le mur et souleva sa robe jusqu'à ce que sa main se posât sur la garde d'un poignard. Elle le tira de son étui attaché autour de sa cuisse et le porta à son épaule, s'avançant lentement vers le salon, restant aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, à l'abri contre le mur.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle parvint au bout et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule respiration. _Un jeu d'enfant_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle quitta sa cachette et se tint juste devant un homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en la voyant apparaitre ainsi. Cependant, il se reprit en voyant l'arme dans sa main. Il eut un mouvement vers son arme à sa ceinture, mais elle fut plus rapide et saisit son poignet. Elle lui tordit le bras, le faisant se retourner, et lui trancha net, sans aucune hésitation, la gorge.

Elle retint son corps, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en le laissant tomber sur le sol, et le tira derrière le mur, de telle sorte que personne ne pût le voir depuis le couloir. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer le sang sur la lame avec la veste de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer avant de le remettre à sa place.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à le fouiller, cherchant à connaitre son identité. Elle trouva les papiers qu'elle cherchait dans la poche intérieure de la veste et les ouvrit.

Elle eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle vit la plaque et l'insigne du FBI. Agent Matthew Fellinger.

« Eh bien, Matthew, ce fut un plaisir de te tuer. »

Elle remit les papiers à leur place et se releva. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune goutte de sang sur elle, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait avant de quitter l'appartement vide. Elle était arrivée trop tard, mais ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait toujours exécuter son plan.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, tout en tirant son portable, tenant à mettre quelqu'un au courant de ses progrès. Après une unique sonnerie, la personne décrocha.

« Alors ? »

« Elle n'était pas là. Je suis tombée sur un agent du FBI par contre. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, c'est triste. »

« Alice, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Passez à la phase 2. » Elle lança un sourire charmeur à l'homme qui se tenait debout en face d'elle dans l'ascenseur. Il déglutit et lui en envoya un nerveux.

« Qui est ? » Elle entendit son impatience et regretta presque de le faire patienter ainsi. Presque seulement.

« Abby Sciuto saura sûrement où elle est. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'homme en quittant l'ascenseur.

Elle retint un rire lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un tomber derrière elle. Elle adorait jouer avec les hommes, tellement faciles à manipuler, à écraser, à…

« Alice ! »

« Quoi ? Je t'écoute, Azel. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en grimpant dans sa voiture, une magnifique décapotable rouge, qu'elle adorait. Cadeau de son cher et tendre, lorsqu'elle avait éliminé un de leurs principaux ennemis.

« Ne la tue pas. Ce ne serait pas bon pour nous de rajouter une raison de plus de nous interroger. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aurais à tuer, ni à blesser qui que ce soit, pour savoir où est l'agent David. »

« Appelle-moi dès que c'est fait. Amuse-toi à Washington. »

« Fais de même à New York. » Elle raccrocha et eut un sourire.

Elle enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et s'engouffra au milieu des véhicules de la ville. Elle s'amusait déjà, elle n'osait imaginer la suite. Trouver où se trouvait Ziva David serait un jeu d'enfant, dès qu'elle aurait atteint Abby Sciuto.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Et si vous vous voulez me hurler dessus, allez-y, je le mérite...)**

**AngelShep**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Désolée pour le retard, sincèrement ! Je profite de ces deux petites semaines de vacances pour vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre et j'essaierai de mettre le suivant avant la rentrée, mais je ne promets rien !**

**En espérant qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17**

Absence de Tony : trois jours

Gibbs entra dans le MTAC et se dirigea vers Vance qui se trouvait assis au premier rang. Il s'assit à ses côtés et avala une gorgée du café qu'il avait en main. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, attendant patiemment que l'autre parlât. Gibbs fixait l'écran blanc géant en face d'eux, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Tout comme il s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où se trouvait Ziva.

Il n'était pas parvenu à la joindre la veille et elle n'était plus chez lui. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas à son appartement parce qu'il avait vu le FBI le saccageait. La question était donc la suivante : où était Ziva David ? Comme si la disparition de Tony ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Ziva fût partie sans leur dire quoi que ce fût.

« Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler, Gibbs » dit soudain Vance, troublant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux et tirant l'agent de ses pensées.

« Qui ? »

Vance fit signe à un des techniciens qui s'empressa d'allumer l'écran géant, tout en entrant en communication avec la personne voulue. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se leva, imité par le directeur. Ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas et s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance. Qui pouvait vouloir lui parler ? Il n'avait aucune enquête en cours nécessitant de contacter un Marine à l'étranger ou quelqu'un de haut placé. Alors qui…

Il eut sa réponse dès que l'homme apparut à l'écran.

Eli David.

« Directeur Vance. »

« Directeur David. Voici l'agent Gibbs. Vous vouliez lui parler il me semble. »

« Directeur. »

« Agent Gibbs. J'ai appris il y a peu de temps ce qu'il s'était passé durant le mois qui vient de se terminer. Voulez-vous bien m'y expliquer un peu mieux ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, directeur » dit Gibbs, se gardant toute remarque déplacée qu'il avait au bout de la langue. « Toute cette affaire n'a été qu'un grand malentendu et tout est redevenu normal, désormais. »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je parler à ma fille ? »

Gibbs inspira profondément, retenant la colère qui menaçait dangereusement de sortir. Il croisa les mains dans son dos et eut un léger sourire. Il comptait s'amuser un petit peu, après tout il n'avait pas de réelle explication à donner puisqu'il ignorait lui-même où se trouvait Ziva, ne parvenant pas à entrer en contact avec elle.

« Elle est actuellement indisponible. Elle prend un peu de… comment dire… de bon temps. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, agent Gibbs ? » s'enquit-il, ses yeux formant deux étroites fentes lançant clairement des menaces.

Il eut un sourire en coin et tenta d'imaginer Tony à sa place. Parce qu'il savait que c'était quelque chose que Tony ferait et non lui. Mais il devait le faire et voulait le faire. Alors il devait la jouer _DiNozzo_. Il croisa les bras et haussa les épaules. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Vance le regarder comme s'il était devenu fou soudainement. Mais il l'était peut-être, après tout vouloir imiter l'italien était un peu fou, non ?

« Elle prend du bon temps, elle s'amuse, elle _prend son pied_. Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous explique ce que font deux personnes de sexes opposés ensemble, _directeur _? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu. « Raison pour laquelle elle est injoignable. »

« Agent Gibbs, je vous conseille d'arrêter de vous moquer de moi. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Vous êtes en Israël, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où je me trouve, je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de me menacer. »

Vance décida alors d'intervenir et fit un pas en avant, comme s'il cherchait à calmer Eli David par ce simple mouvement. Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il était lui. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il allait s'attirer toute la colère du directeur sur lui en se plaçant devant lui ?

« Eli, l'agent Gibbs a cru qu'il pouvait sortir de ses limites en vous parlant ainsi, mais votre fille est saine et sauve à Washington. Elle… »

« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'a voulu faire l'agent Gibbs. Dites-moi. L'agent DiNozzo doit vraiment vous manquer pour que vous vous comportiez, comme lui le ferait ? »

Gibbs haussa un sourcil surpris. Vance se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Aucun des deux hommes ne comprenaient où l'Israélien voulait en venir. Comment pouvait-il savoir la façon dont agissait Tony ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Nous sommes tous à la recherche du même homme. »

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous DiNozzo, Eli ? » l'interrogea Vance en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran.

« Cherchez donc ma fille. Il me semble qu'elle a disparu également. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Léon. »

L'image à l'écran disparut avant qu'aucun d'eux ne put dire un mot. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, cherchant des réponses chez l'autre.

« Pourquoi Eli David chercherait-il DiNozzo, Gibbs ? »

« Si je le savais, Léon, je ne serais pas ici, me posant la même question. »

* * *

Ziva entra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait louée pour la nuit et l'observa. Un simple lit double contre un des murs. Une télévision posée sur un meuble en face d'un canapé et un mini-frigidaire dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une table avec deux chaises. Simple et sobre. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa priorité n'était pas son confort, mais Tony qu'elle devait absolument retrouver. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait été sur le lieu de l'incendie, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus que des décombres et des cendres à l'endroit où se tenait auparavant une usine, utilisée pour différents trafics. Elle n'avait rien pu découvrir qui l'aurait amené à Tony, ou à une explication quant à ce qu'il s'était passé à cet endroit. Elle en avait assez de toutes les suppositions des journalistes et des différents agents, elle voulait des réponses. Et malheureusement elle ne les avait toujours pas.

Elle était ensuite retournée à l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé pendant plus d'une semaine. Malheureusement la seule chose qu'elle avait découverte était qu'il avait été mis à sac, complètement vandalisé et les meubles pour la plupart détruits. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle aurait probablement subi le même sort si ce n'était pour Tony qui l'avait prévenu à temps. Mais son exploration ne lui avait rien apporté de plus.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Son enquête l'avait ensuite conduit à l'hôpital où les victimes de la fusillade et de l'incendie étaient encore – pour la plupart. Cependant, tous semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, puisqu'ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé ou qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle put faire pour les forcer à parler sans attirer l'attention sur elle, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle n'avait donc rien de plus jusqu'à présent.

Elle posa les yeux sur son sac et décida qu'elle devait peut-être arrêter d'ignorer ses collègues. Elle attrapa son portable et le fixa, s'interrogeant sur la personne à appeler. Sa décision fut vite prise et elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Vous avez atteint le portable d'Abby Sciuto, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ziva sourit et secoua la tête. « Abby, c'est moi. »

« Ziva ! Oh mon Dieu ! Où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiète ? »

« Je suis désolée, Abby. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Washington et ne rien faire. Je suis à Atlanta. »

« Tu cherches Tony. »

« Oui. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de plus que lorsque je suis arrivée. »

Un silence suivit ses mots et elle soupira. Si seulement tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Rien ne serait comme avant, elle le savait.

« Ton père a contacté le NCIS » s'exclama soudain Abby, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

« Mon père ? Pour quelle raison ? » La curiosité était évidente dans sa voix, elle le savait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père chercherait à joindre le NCIS.

« Il voulait savoir où tu étais apparemment. Et les informer qu'il cherchait Tony aussi. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle. _Il cherche Tony_, pensa-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas dit pourquoi. Mais d'après une de mes sources au MTAC, la scène était plutôt drôle à voir. Gibbs aurait agi comme Tony en discutant avec ton père. J'aurais aimé voir ça… »

Ziva sourit légèrement. Voir Gibbs agir comme l'italien devait être quelque chose en effet. Tony était juste inimitable. Irremplaçable. Incroyablement et totalement dingue. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Ziva ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Il me manque Abby. Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. »

« On le retrouvera. Vous aurez votre 'tout finit bien qui finit bien' comme dans les contes. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas un conte. C'est la réalité, Abby. »

« Ziva… »

La voix d'Abby se dissipa et elle distingua une autre voix à travers le combiné. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit patiemment, tout en pensant aux raisons pour lesquelles son père rechercherait Tony. _Pourquoi Tony ?_ songea-t-elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, n'avaient aucun lien hormis elle. Alors pourquoi rechercherait-il Tony ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Plus elle y réfléchissait et moins elle trouvait de logique dans cette action. Son père ne faisait jamais rien de manière désintéressée et s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à y gagner. Que pouvait-il gagner de Tony ? En quoi le retrouver pouvait-il lui apporter quelque chose ? Tony ne savait rien qui pourrait intéresser son père. Il était en plus recherché par le FBI et par des personnes qui cherchaient à l'éliminer. Son père ne gagnerait…

Qui cherchaient à l'éliminer. Azel Bachir. Une fois recherché par le Mossad. Trouver Tony mènerait à le trouver. Son père le voulait comme appât. Il voulait Bachir et avait compris que le moyen le plus simple était de l'attirer avec quelque chose que Bachir voulait plus que tout : Tony.

« Ziva ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je dois te laisser, je dois retourner à mon boulot. Fais attention à toi. Et trouve Tony. »

« Je le trouverai Abby. Avant les autres. »

Elles raccrochèrent. Ziva tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel et soupira. _Tiens le coup Tony, où que tu sois_, pensa-t-elle. Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il était en sécurité, sain et sauf. Et que personne ne le trouverait avant elle. Si son père…

Elle n'osait y penser. Le FBI était la seconde meilleure option. C'étaient les seuls qui ne chercheraient pas à l'abattre dès qu'ils l'auraient en vue. Ou à l'utiliser pour le conduire à sa mort. Ce qui était la même chose. Elle se leva et attrapa son portable. Elle devait parler à son père et le faire changer d'avis. Il devait cesser de chercher Tony. Si trop de personnes étaient après lui, ceux qui ne devaient pas le retrouver risquaient de le faire plus facilement.

* * *

Gibbs entra dans l'appartement de Ziva où la bannière du FBI se trouvait déjà. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au désordre de la pièce, causé par cette même agence des jours plus tôt. Il vit McGee grimacer en observant l'état de l'appartement de son amie, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux glace se posèrent sur un agent qu'il connaissait bien désormais et il s'en approcha.

Fornell tourna la tête vers lui et fit signe à son agent de s'éloigner, le laissant seul avec ce qui restait de l'équipe numéro une du NCIS. Gibbs s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Rien d'autre n'était nécessaire entre eux.

« Agent Matthew Fellinger. Il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. La personne qui a fait ça lui a tranché la gorge. »

« Que faisait-il là ? » s'enquit Gibbs.

« Il surveillait l'appartement de Ziva avec son coéquipier, l'agent Marshall. Ils ont vu une ombre passer dans l'appartement et il est monté voir de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Ça aurait pu être Ziva. »

« Ils l'auraient reconnue. »

« De quand date sa mort ? »

« Hier apparemment. »

Gibbs haussa un sourcil. « Et son coéquipier ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi il ne revenait pas ? »

« Il a été appelé et lui a laissé un message comme quoi il le laissait seul. Crois-moi, je suis aussi étonné que toi qu'ils aient pu être aussi incapables. »

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin et tourna la tête vers le groupe d'agents qui se trouvait autour du corps. Fornell soupira et décida de changer de sujet.

« Il parait que tu la jouais à la DiNozzo face au directeur David. » L'agent fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui. Fornell sourit. « J'ai mes sources au NCIS. Alors ? »

« On obtient plus de personnes comme lui par la manière DiNozzo. »

« Et tu as obtenu quoi ? »

« Il cherche Tony. »

Fornell fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils quittaient l'appartement, s'éloignant de la scène de crime. Personne n'avait besoin d'entendre leur conversation, encore moins leurs agents. McGee jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs, qui hocha la tête, lui indiquant silencieusement de veiller à ce que tout fût fait correctement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans le FBI, mais cette affaire devenait de plus en plus compliquée et il voulait être sûr de ne rien manquer.

« Pourquoi chercherait-il DiNozzo ? Pourquoi tout le monde le cherche-t-il exactement ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans l'ascenseur avec l'ancien marine. « Je commence à croire qu'il disait la vérité lorsqu'il se vantait d'être indispensable. »

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin. « On cherche Tony pour pouvoir l'innocenter. Ceux qui ont tué ton agent le cherchent pour le tuer. Ziva veut le retrouver pour pouvoir être avec lui. » A ces mots, Fornell écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils sont ensemble ? » s'exclama-t-il, le coupant par la même occasion. « Je pensais que ça n'arriverai jamais. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et reprit : « Le père de Ziva doit le chercher pour le tuer ou l'utiliser. Au choix. Aucune des deux options ne me plaît. »

« L'utiliser pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que DiNozzo pourrait lui apporter ? »

« Quelque chose qu'il cherche depuis plusieurs années. Une personne qui a pour objectif de tuer Tony. »

« Bachir » comprit Fornell.

« Il est impératif qu'on le retrouve avant eux. »

« J'ai plus d'une dizaine d'hommes sur le coup, Jethro. Cartes de crédit, téléphones, photos, tout y passe. On surveille les mouvements des hommes connus de Bachir, même si lui reste introuvable. »

« Ça ne suffit pas, Tobias. Qui que soit la personne qui a tué ton agent, c'est un pro. Tony était blessé lorsque cette fusillade a eu lieu. On ne sait pas dans quel état il en est ressorti. Il n'aura aucune chance si cette personne le retrouve avant nous. Ils sont un pas devant nous. »

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus et tu le sais, Jethro. Si DiNozzo ne veut pas être retrouvé, il saura se cacher. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. Tony est bien trop doué pour son propre bien. »

Gibbs secoua la tête et quitta l'immeuble, laissant un Fornell inquiet, mais déterminé derrière lui. Ils voulaient la même chose : retrouver Tony. Malheureusement, il ne leur rendait pas la tâche facile.

* * *

Abby ferma à clé sa voiture derrière elle et traversa la rue. Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son immeuble et entra à l'intérieur. La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir dormir dans son lit et ne pas se réveiller une seule fois avant le lendemain. Elle voulait une nuit de sommeil complète avant d'entamer la longue nouvelle journée qui l'attendait. Elle voulait se laisser bercer par ses rêves avant d'affronter le cauchemar qu'était devenue la réalité.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement et ferma les eux, se laissant aller contre le mur. Elle voulait quitter ce cauchemar, se réveiller et découvrir Tony lançant des boulettes de papier sur McGee, tout en flirtant avec Ziva, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle voulait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort possible, sachant qu'il serait réel, bel et bien là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant Ziva aussi était partie, pour essayer de le retrouver. Elle se sentait tellement inutile. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, obligée de rester dans son labo pour les autres enquêtes du NCIS, forcée de les résoudre lorsqu'elle ne voudrait s'occuper que d'une seule. Elle inspira profondément et s'obligea à retenir ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte. Elle ne voulait plus être celle que tout le monde essayait de réconforter, disant des paroles dont ils essayaient eux-mêmes de se convaincre, faisant des promesses que personne n'était sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Elle tira ses clés de son sac et ouvrit sa porte, entrant dans son appartement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, retira ses chaussures d'une main experte et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle posa son sac sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà bien installée. Elle adressa une prière silencieuse à qui que fût la personne là-haut, souhaitant que Tony fût sain et sauf en sécurité quelque part.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Et elle se figea immédiatement.

Assise sur son lit, se trouvait une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus luisant d'une lueur amusée et mystérieuse, avec un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Magnifiquement dangereuse. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Abby baissa doucement la tête et ses yeux verts captèrent un reflet. Ils se posèrent alors sur la lame d'un couteau que la jeune femme manipulait entre ses doigts, de manière habile et délicate.

Elle voulut fuir, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Elle voulut parler, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de s'écarter. Elle voulut prier Dieu de la laisser en vie, mais son esprit refusait de coopérer à cette requête silencieuse. La jeune femme sourit et se leva, approchant doucement d'elle. Une démarche féline et annonçant mille promesses de souffrance si elle refusait de coopérer. Mais comment pouvait-elle coopérer quand elle ne parvenait même pas à coopérer avec elle-même ?

« Abby Sciuto ? »

Abby hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

« Je suis à la recherche d'Anthony DiNozzo. »

« Vous… Vous travaillez pour…. Pour Bachir » murmura-t-elle, sa voix trahissant sa peur.

« Pas exactement. Mais oui, je suis bien avec lui. Alors dites-moi, savez-vous où il se trouve ? »

« No…Non. On… On le cherche au… aussi. »

« Je préférais vérifier. On ne sait jamais » sourit-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Abby déglutit. « Et Ziva David ? Où est-elle ? »

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas. »

La femme en face d'elle haussa un sourcil, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage parfait. Parfaitement cruel. Elle porta la pointe de sa lame à son menton et sembla soudainement réfléchir à quelque chose. Mais Abby ne tomba pas dans son jeu et sut que c'était faux. Elle ne tomba pas dans le panneau comme cette femme ne crut pas son mensonge.

« Je sais que vous êtes la seule personne à savoir où se trouve Ziva David. Je sais que Ziva David est la seule personne qui peut me mener à Anthony DiNozzo. Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, mademoiselle Sciuto. Je n'hésite pas à, » elle eut un sourire carnassier tandis qu'elle avançait, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la jeune scientifique, « torturer pour avoir ce que je souhaite. Vous êtes intelligente. Je sais que vous ferez le bon choix. »

Abby retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit la lame du couteau contre son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se plantèrent dans ceux impitoyables de cette femme.

« Je suis Alice Carter et si vous ne me dites pas ce que je veux savoir, je serai la dernière personne que vous aurez vu de toute votre vie. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et joyeux noël à tous !**

**AngelShep**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonne année à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement toujours pas à moi...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

Absence de Tony : quatre jours

Une musique de jazz parvint à ses oreilles. Ce fut la première chose dont il fut conscient. La musique était lointaine, mais rassurante. Il se sentait vivant, chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait… Il grimaça, mais ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il continua d'écouter la mélodie flotter, se laissant entrainer par les trompettes, saxophones et autres instruments.

La seconde chose dont il fut conscient fut le fredonnement de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas très juste, mais c'était bien là. Une femme. Mais il ne paniqua pas. Le bruit était rassurant aussi. Il sentit une main sur son visage et un linge froid et mouillé être posé sur son front. Inconsciemment un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait que monsieur est réveillé » fit la voix qui fredonnait.

C'était une femme âgée. Et de toute évidence, elle semblait heureuse de savoir qu'il était conscient. Enfin, à peine conscient. Il ne parvenait pas à sentir son propre corps. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il entendit un léger rire et fronça les sourcils.

« Rendormez-vous. Vous êtes encore trop faible. »

Il ne tenta pas de répondre et abandonna l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir qui était cette femme. Son idée était bien meilleure. Lentement, il laissa l'inconscience l'accueillir.

* * *

Alice Carter était quelqu'un de déterminé. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, que ce fût par la force, la ruse ou la politesse. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas habituée à perdre et n'avait pas l'intention de s'y habituer. Elle n'avait pas peur non plus de beaucoup de choses. Elle savait se défendre. Elle était celle qui brisait le cœur des hommes. Araignées, serpents, vide. Toutes ces choses étaient ridicules à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur de soutenir ce en quoi elle croyait, elle ne se dégonflait pas lorsque les difficultés semblaient impossibles à surmonter. Et elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir aux trousses deux voitures du FBI. Oh non !

Alice Carter ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

Alice Carter n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Et elle adorait le montrer.

Une voiture coupa soudain les deux autres voies de l'autoroute menant à Atlanta, avant de défoncer les barrières de sécurité. Elle fit un tour complet, atterrissant sur le toit avant de continuer à faire plusieurs tonneaux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin un peu plus bas sur le bas-côté, il ne restait qu'une carcasse fumante.

Les agents du FBI descendirent de leurs voitures qu'ils avaient arrêtées sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et observèrent ce qu'il restait du véhicule dans lequel se trouvait celle qu'il poursuivait. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils trouveraient : un cadavre. Ils se détournèrent et commencèrent à réunir leur matériel, tout en appelant leur médecin légiste.

Aucun d'eux ne vit la jeune femme qui se trouvait allongée dans l'herbe à quelques pas d'eux. Elle sourit et se releva, se dirigeant vers l'une de leurs voitures, discrètement.

Elle était déterminée. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Et elle parvenait toujours à ses fins.

* * *

McGee regardait la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la chaise de Tony, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il semblait complètement désespéré et, à dire vrai, il l'était. Que devait-on faire pour aider quelqu'un qui se sentait coupable de quelque chose qui n'était même pas arrivé ? Il secoua la tête et lança un regard suppliant à Palmer, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, observant la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais il n'eut qu'un bref et rapide non comme réponse. _Où était Gibbs quand on avait besoin de lui ?_ songea-t-il.

« Abby ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage. Gibbs était enfin là. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, souhaitant des explications.

« Elle est convaincue que Tony et Ziva sont morts à cause d'elle. J'ai beau lui dire que Ziva va très bien et que Tony a disparu, mais qu'il n'est pas mort, rien ne fonctionne. »

Gibbs passa à côté de lui et s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, se mettant à sa hauteur, et posa une main sur ses mains enlacées. Elle releva doucement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Gibbs. Aussitôt, elle se jeta en avant, s'accrochant à son cou et expédiant la chaise en arrière par la même occasion. L'agent la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos, tentant de la rassurer.

« Tout va bien, Abby, tout… »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se tirant de ses bras. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille complètement perdue et effrayée. « Tout ne va pas bien, Gibbs ! A cause de moi, Tony et Ziva sont des hommes morts ! »

« Abby, rien de tout ça n'est ta… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » le coupa-t-elle une fois de plus.

L'attention de tous les agents étaient maintenant sur eux. McGee vit le directeur descendre les escaliers, s'avançant vers eux. Malheureusement personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ce que disait Abby n'avait aucun sens pour eux. Et elle était dans un tel état, qu'il lui était impossible d'expliquer clairement la situation.

Gibbs posa ses mains sur les épaules secouées de sanglots de la jeune femme et les serra. Son regard, rempli de douceur et d'inquiétude, rencontra le sien, rempli de peur et de culpabilité.

« Explique-moi, Abby. »

« Cette femme… Elle est… Elle est venue pour Tony et… Tony et Ziva… hier soir… Elle… et j'ai… Elle va les tuer, Gibbs ! »

« Abby, calme-toi. Cette femme, que voulait-elle ? »

« Savoir où était Tony. Mais… je ne sais pas où… où il est ! »

« Abby, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'as rien fait. »

Elle secoua violemment la tête et se dégagea des mains de Gibbs, reculant jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrassent le meuble derrière le bureau de l'italien. McGee échangea un regard avec son patron. Tous deux étaient tout autant perdus.

« Elle m'a demandé où… où était Ziva. »

« Ziva est partie, Abby. On ne sait pas où elle est. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. « Elle… Elle m'a appelé. Elle est… Elle est à Atlanta. »

« Elle cherche Tony » souffla McGee.

Elle hocha la tête. « Elle m'a… m'a menacé. Et je… je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit, Gibbs ! »

« Abby, tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Où Ziva était. J'ai dit à cette Alice Carter où se trouvait Ziva. Elle va la tuer. Elle est avec Bachir, Gibbs. Et je lui ai dit où la trouver. »

Le silence tomba dans les bureaux. Les agents des autres équipes échangèrent des regards surpris et curieux. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait exactement au sein de l'équipe numéro une. Un jour, elle revenait et il n'y avait plus que deux membres. Un autre, un des membres revenait, mais avant même de reprendre sa place, il disparaissait à nouveau. Le FBI passait son temps au NCIS avec eux, mais c'était comme s'ils tournaient en rond. Et désormais, il semblerait que le temps pressât pour les deux agents manquants.

Le directeur s'arrêta entre les bureaux des deux agents manquants et son regard se posa sur la jeune scientifique, qui était maintenant effondrée dans les bras de Gibbs. Il posa ensuite son regard sur McGee et lui fit signe de se diriger vers son bureau. Le jeune agent obéit et s'installa, Vance derrière lui.

« Alice Carter. »

McGee comprit immédiatement le message et commença à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cette femme. La recherche ne fut pas longue : quelqu'un avait cherché des informations sur elle il y avait peu de temps apparemment. Il devina très vite qui était cette personne lorsqu'il vit qu'Alice Carter avait un rapport avec la police de Philadelphie. Tony.

« Elle est recherchée à Philly. Elle était avec Bachir dans cette Mafia. Elle s'est échappée avec lui. Accusée de quatre meurtres, de trafic de drogue. »

Il afficha sa photo à l'écran plasma. Gibbs, qui avait écouté, tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur l'écran. Abby se dégagea de ses bras et observa également la photo.

« C'est elle. C'est celle qui est venue chez moi hier soir » murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, le portable de Gibbs sonna. Il décrocha et son visage se ferma immédiatement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira et raccrocha, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il n'avait dit qu'un seul mot de toute la conversation : 'Gibbs'.

« Alice Carter est morte dans un accident de voiture. Qui n'est pas vraiment un accident. Elle a jeté sa voiture hors de l'autoroute. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi aurait-elle été se tuer alors qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi une femme comme elle abandonnerait soudainement et se jetterait hors de l'autoroute ?

« Elle n'est pas morte » s'exclama soudain McGee.

« Non. Alice Carter n'est pas du genre à abandonner une mission. Et sa mission est de tuer DiNozzo. Elle est en vie et en route pour Atlanta. »

« Il faut prévenir Ziva. »

« Il faut retrouver Tony » fit la voix d'Abby derrière Gibbs.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient tous que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire. La priorité numéro une. La seule chose qui comptait. Retrouver Tony.

« On va à Atlanta » déclara Gibbs en se tournant vers Vance. Ce denier hocha la tête. Il n'aimait peut-être pas DiNozzo, mais il savait que le retrouver était important, nécessaire.

* * *

La musique avait disparu. Mais il sentait encore la présence de cette femme qui s'était occupée de lui un peu plus tôt. Du moins, il supposait que c'était 'un peu plus tôt' il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Il décida que cette fois, il ouvrirait les yeux. Il y mit toute sa volonté et au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il sentit ses paupières se soulever. Elles étaient lourdes, mais il n'abandonna pas.

« Reposez-vous, n'ouvrez pas les yeux » fit la femme à côté de lui.

Mais cette fois, il refusa de l'écouter. Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux furent ouverts, il fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière, qu'il savait assez faible, car il savait que qui que fût cette femme, elle aurait pris soin d'utiliser une lumière tamisée. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finalement, il les ouvrit et les garda ouverts.

D'abord floue, sa vision s'éclaircit et il finit par discerner une chambre assez sobre, mais chaleureuse en même temps. Puis le visage d'une vieille femme apparut. Des yeux bleus fatigués et souriants l'accueillirent. Il sourit à cette personne, heureux de voir un visage amical à son réveil. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais il sentait qu'il était en sécurité.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Il secoua doucement la tête, tout en gardant son sourire. La vieille femme sourit un peu plus et attrapa un verre d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Il sentit une main derrière sa tête la soulever légèrement, lui permettant de boire sans s'étouffer. Il détestait être faible, il détestait montrer aux autres sa faiblesse, mais avec cette femme, il découvrit que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance » soupira-t-elle.

« Que… que s'est-il… pa… passé ? »

Sa voix était rauque et parler était douloureux, mais il voulait savoir. Il se souvenait de flammes, de coups de feu, d'une douleur insupportable, mais tout le reste était flou.

« Mon fils saura vous en dire plus que moi. Vos blessures n'étaient pas trop sévères, alors j'ai pu m'occuper de vous. J'étais médecin il y a bien longtemps ! »

Il sourit. Il avait eu de la chance en effet, de tomber sur une femme aussi chaleureuse et accueillante.

« Une balle vous a en partie touché au bras, mais c'était plus une éraflure qu'autre chose. Votre poignet a pris un coup, ne l'arrangeant pas vraiment. Mais le plus grave était la brûlure à votre jambe. Ça aurait pu être pire, cependant. Vous devriez bientôt sentir la douleur. »

Et effectivement, lentement mais sûrement, il sentit la douleur arriver, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il aurait préféré ne rien sentir du tout.

« Je m'appelle Grace. Je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous donner contre la douleur. »

« To… Tony. Et ça ira. J'ai… J'ai connu pire. » Il peinait toujours autant à parler, mais ce n'était plus dû à une gorge sèche et au fait qu'il était faible, c'était dû au fait que la douleur était trop grande, trop forte et lui coupait le souffle par moments.

« Policier ? » Il lui fit un léger sourire. « Et même plus, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il hocha vaguement la tête.

Il entendit alors une nouvelle voix, masculine – il en était certain. Grace tourna la tête vers ce qu'il supposait être la porte et dit à la personne qui était arrivée qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de l'invité. Il en déduisit qu'il était l'invité, même si personne ne le lui avait proposé. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit un homme entrer. Il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs – il ne saurait dire s'ils étaient bleus, verts ou gris car il se tenait trop loin de lui.

« Vous êtes réveillé ! »

« Oui, bel et bien réveillé. »

« Tony, je vous présente mon fils, Danny. »

« Ravi d'vous savoir en vie. Tony vous va mieux que Peoria Freene. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir le nom qu'il avait pris ? Qui était-il ?

« Maman, tu peux nous laisser ? J'pense que Tony veut des explications. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, lançant un dernier sourire rassurant à l'italien. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, la douleur de ce simple effort lui coupant le souffle. Il fit attention de ne pas utiliser son poignet cassé et parvint à se mettre dans une position semi-assise contre le mur. Danny vint s'assoir dans la chaise que sa mère occupait quelques secondes plus tôt et souffla.

« L'histoire va être longue, vous êtes sûr d'avoir assez d'énergie pour rester éveillé ? Vous endormir pendant qu'je parle, ça me f'rait plutôt mal, j'ai pas pour habitude d'être si ennuyeux. »

Tony eut un sourire. Il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Allez-y. »

Il eut un léger sourire et leva la tête vers le plafond, réfléchissant sur comment démarrait son histoire. Il finit par soupirer et commença : « Je suis l'agent Danny Turner, FBI. Je suis sous-couverture depuis plus de cinq mois dans la bande de Jones. J'étais toujours en contact et c'est là qu'j'ai appris pour les deux agents du NCIS qui étaient recherchés pour triple homicide. Agent DiNozzo et officier David. »

Tony eut un léger sourire, en pensant à Ziva. Il se demanda un instant si elle allait bien, où elle était. Etait-elle toujours suspecte ? Avait-elle repris sa vie ? Il l'ignorait, mais il espérait de tout cœur que c'était le cas, qu'elle était loin des problèmes qu'il avait causés. Loin d'Atlanta.

« J'n'avais pas vu vos visages. Donc je n'vous ai pas reconnu. Jusqu'à ce fameux après-midi du moins. Quand j'ai entendu toute l'histoire et qu'j'ai vu qu'il s'apprêtait à vous tuer… Je suis intervenu… »

_Tony savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à tous ces hommes. Il retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Il entendit de coups de feu et sentit son bras être touché. Un corps tomba, mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. L'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer était désormais à terre. Mort. Il leva la tête et vit un homme debout sur une des passerelles, l'arme encore à bout de bras et pointée vers le dénommé Mikael. _

« Vous m'avez sauvé. »

« Oui. Grillant ma couverture en même temps. J'n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'vous ayez réussi en quelques jours, là où j'ai réussi en quelques _mois_. »

« Je… J'ai toujours été doué pour… ce genre de missions. »

« Peoria Freene, hein ? Ce type est mort, non ? »

« Ouep. Depuis plusieurs années. C'était ma toute première grosse affaire en tant que flic. »

Danny secoua la tête en souriant. « Sacrée affaire. On n'a jamais su c'qu'il s'était passé réellement. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Discuter ainsi avec Danny lui faisait du bien. Il en oubliait les derniers évènements. Sa brûlure à sa jambe semblait s'atténuer. C'était comme s'il était en compagnie d'un de ses vieux amis de fac, discutant autour d'un verre dans un bar, partageant de vieux souvenirs. Même si ceux qu'ils partageaient n'étaient pas agréables.

« Je n'sais pas comment le feu s'est déclenché. Un instant, on essayait d'sortir du bâtiment en évitant d'se faire tuer par les tirs des hommes de Jones, l'instant d'après on essayait d'échapper à cet incendie. »

« Jonsy voulait éviter de laisser des traces de son passage. Un truc typique des types du genre de Bachir. Ne rien laisser derrière soi, éliminer tout ce qui pourrait mener à toi. »

Danny hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ferma les yeux et décida de continuer l'histoire. « Une poutre enflammée s'apprêtait à m'tomber dessus. Tu m'as poussé et t'as atterrit sur ton poignet. La poutre t'a touché la jambe, sans l'écraser, et t'a brûlé. »

Tony ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de tout ça. Il se souvenait être tombé sue son poignet, il se souvenait avoir senti la brûlure. Mais le reste était flou, camouflé par la douleur inhumaine qu'il avait ressentie sur le moment.

« T'as réussi à t'relever et on a fait quelques pas avant qu'tu n'te décides enfin à lâcher prise. J't'ai entrainé hors du bâtiment. Les pompiers étaient d'jà là avec les ambulanciers, mais… sachant que t'étais recherché… J'ai pensé qu'éviter les hôpitaux était mieux. »

« Merci. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, la seule chose qui comptait. Sans cet homme, il serait probablement mort. S'il ne l'avait pas sauvé, il ne serait plus là. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant, à quel point il lui était redevable.

« Merci à toi aussi. Sans toi, cette poutre m'aurait tué. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace pour Tony. Sa jambe venait de se manifester avec un peu plus de force qu'auparavant. Danny se leva de la chaise et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, il le rallongea sur le lit. Tony se laissa faire, étant trop fatigué pour se débattre ou pour dire quoi que ce fût. A l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous informe qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres malheureusement avant la fin... Ne m'en voulez pas, d'accord ? Mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous pensez de celui-là !**

**AngelShep**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Désolée pour le retard... Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai eu une super idée et donc cette fic aura une suite ! En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir mis autant de retard à publier ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas NCIS...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

Absence de Tony : cinq jours

Ziva soupira. Elle allait enfin le revoir. Elle allait pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le voir, le toucher, savoir qu'il était en vie. Elle allait le retrouver. Cinq jours étaient passés, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était il y avait une éternité qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Mais c'était terminé.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison dont Tony lui avait donné l'adresse, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle inspira et frappa à la porte. Elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu ce coup de fil de Tony, lui annonçant qu'il allait bien, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Elle parvenait encore difficilement à y croire. Mais elle se trouvait désormais devant la maison où il se trouvait, prête à le revoir et à remercier mille fois s'il le fallait les personnes qui avaient aidé Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne âgée, qui lui offrit un grand sourire. « Vous devez être Ziva ? »

« C'est bien moi. »

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tout en la conduisant à la chambre où se trouvait l'italien, elle commença à lui parler : « Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin et qu'il a pu vous appeler, il ne parle que de vous ! Ziva par-ci, Ziva par-là. Je n'arrive plus à le faire taire ! »

« Je reconnais bien là Tony. »

« Oh, mais vous savez ! Je préfère ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter de parler que de le voir complètement immobile dans ce lit. Ce jeune homme plein de vie a bien de la chance d'avoir une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous. »

Ziva sourit et la suivit dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'italien, qui était assis sur le lit et fixait un écran de télévision, où elle devinait passer un film qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle s'arrêta près de la porte et attendit qu'il tournât la tête vers lui. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur elle et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage. Il tenta aussitôt de se lever, mais elle se précipita pour l'arrêter. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Grace sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle le repoussa doucement contre le mur et grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés. Ils se fixèrent du regard, se demandant lequel allait faire le premier pas, se demandant si l'autre était bien réel, ayant besoin d'en être sûr, sans oser le vérifier.

Et soudain, les yeux verts se fermèrent. Tony attrapa le visage de Ziva et l'embrassa. Elle y répondit avec autant de fougue, lui faisant passer toutes ses émotions à travers ce baiser. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués, qu'ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Ils se redécouvraient. Ils retrouvaient la personne à laquelle ils tenaient le plus au monde, la personne qui leur faisait ressentir toutes les émotions possibles. Leur âme sœur parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient, ils le savaient. Et rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Ils s'en faisaient la promesse à travers ce baiser.

Enfin ils se séparèrent et Tony, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'Israélienne, souffla des mots qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps : « Je t'aime. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils étaient juste heureux de se retrouver, d'être à nouveau réunis. Heureux que tout fût enfin terminé. En quelque sorte.

Un coup de feu retentit, les tirant brusquement de leur rêve et les ramenant sur Terre. Ilse échangèrent un regard et tournèrent la tête vers la porte, qui était encore fermée.

* * *

Gibbs conduisait aussi vite que sa voiture et le trafic le lui permettait. Ziva les avait appelé, leur annonçant où se trouvait l'italien, leur disant qu'elle allait le voir. Après ce bref coup de fil, ils s'étaient immédiatement mis en route, Atlanta n'était pas la porte d'à-côté et ils devaient les rejoindre au plus vite. Aucun des deux ne savait que quelqu'un les avait retrouvés. Ils ignoraient qu'Alice Carter étaient à leurs trousses. Et c'était à eux de se dépêcher d'arriver et de les sauver.

Encore une heure et ils y seraient, si tout restait en leur faveur.

« McGee. »

L'ancien Marine jeta un coup d'œil à son plus jeune agent et le découvrit au téléphone. Il écouta d'une oreille tout en restant focalisé sur la route. Un accident était la dernière chose qui devait leur arriver.

« Quand ? »

D'un habile coup de volant, il se faufila entre deux voitures, se moquant des coups de klaxon qui résonnaient derrière son passage.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Il haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur le sujet de la conversation et sur la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« On y est presque. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

McGee raccrocha et se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par une brusque embardée de la part de Gibbs, qui doubla une voiture qui venait de se placer devant lui.

« Fornell a obtenu un mandat d'arrêt pour Bachir et est à New York pour l'attraper. Apparemment, il serait bien partie pour le coincer définitivement. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les retrouver. »

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin et enfonça la pédale en découvrant que la voie devant lui était enfin libre. Il semblerait que les conducteurs eurent enfin compris que quelqu'un de très pressé et de potentiellement dangereux était sur la même autoroute qu'eux. McGee agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et s'enfonça le plus possible dans son siège : il voulait les retrouver autant que son patron, mais tenait à arriver en vie au bout du chemin.

* * *

Fornell descendit de sa voiture et avança vers l'entrée de l'immeuble où il savait résider Azel Bachir. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir l'autorisation d'aller l'arrêter. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était caché derrière une armée d'avocats qui étaient parvenus à les arrêter dès qu'ils commencer à parler de mandat d'arrêt ou de différents crimes que leur client avait commis. Mais cette fois-ci, même une armée d'avocats n'avait rien pu faire contre tout ce qu'ils avaient amassé.

Grâce à DiNozzo.

Ils le savaient tous. Toute son équipe, même si la plupart détestait l'agent italien au plus haut point, savait que sans lui ils ne seraient parvenus à rien. Fornell eut un sourire tandis qu'il survolait ses trois agents du regard. Une équipe se trouvait à l'entrée de derrière, tandis que trois hommes étaient dans le bâtiment, infiltrés. Ils étaient prêts. Ils allaient finir ce que DiNozzo avait commencé et les innocenter définitivement tous les _deux_. Il se le jurait. DiNozzo le méritait.

Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Deux agents se dirigèrent vers les escaliers tandis qu'il montait dans la cabine avec son plus vieil agent. Rapidement, ils montèrent les étages, l'ascenseur s'arrêtant parfois pour permettre à d'autres d'entrer. Ils devaient la jouer discrets, ne pas attirer l'attention de Bachir ou de ses sbires.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au dernier étage et ils sortirent. La porte menant aux escaliers s'ouvrit sur les deux autres agents, qui étaient légèrement essoufflés, mais rien de véritablement gênant. Fornell leur fit signe et tous les quatre partirent en direction de l'appartement qu'ils savaient être celui de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.

Arrivés devant la porte, Tobias frappa et attendit patiemment, le mandat en main. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'annoncer. Ils entreraient silencieusement, s'occuperaient des hommes avec l'effet de surprise de leur côté. C'était quelque chose qui était vraiment désavantageux de devoir crier 'FBI !' à chacune de leur entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme noir, très grand et plutôt imposant. Il les regarda de haut et haussa un sourcil. Mieux valait ne pas se frotter à quelqu'un comme lui. Une chose était sûre, Bachir savait bien s'entourer.

« FBI. Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre Azel Bachir. Est-il là ? »

L'homme ne dit rien et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il hocha la tête à la quelconque personne que les agents ne pouvaient voir, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers eux. « Bachir n'est pas là. »

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte. Fornell soupira et ferma les yeux. Il frappa à nouveau. Sauf que personne ne répondît cette fois-ci. Il haussa les épaules et rangea son mandat. Les quatre agents sortirent leur arme et l'un d'eux défonça la porte.

A peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils furent reçus par le grand baraqué qui leur tomba dessus. Le plus jeune des agents se retrouva sous ses coups, incapable de faire autre chose que se défendre. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Tandis que Fornell et l'agent Findler, un agent qui travaillait pour lui depuis quelques mois seulement, avançaient dans la pièce, l'agent Sacks alla au secours du plus jeune et tua son assaillant avec deux balles bien placées.

C'était parti.

Dès les premiers coups de feu, deux portes s'ouvrirent sur quatre hommes armés, qui se mirent aussitôt en position, prêts à tirer. Fornell et Findler eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un canapé. Les deux autres agents se jetèrent dans la pièce la plus proche, qui par chance était vide.

Des coups de feu commencèrent alors à s'échanger entre les deux groupes, qui étaient étonnamment équilibrés. Un des hommes de Bachir tomba à terre, touché à la jambe et l'agent Gallagher le termina. Alors que la situation commençait à s'améliorer pour le FBI, Findler fut touché à l'épaule et bascula en arrière, la main gauche refermée sur son épaule ensanglantée.

Fornell se mit à couvert et tira son agent derrière le canapé, le rendant ainsi invisible aux yeux de leurs adversaires. Il attrapa sa main et l'écarta de la blessure pour voir les dégâts. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que la balle avait traversé. Il perdait du sang, mais ce n'était rien de mortel. Il pourrait survivre et attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

Il se remit en position et recommença à tirer, s'occupant des deux hommes de Bachir restants avec le reste de ses agents valides. Rapidement, ils tombèrent et les quatre agents furent rejoints par les trois qui les avaient aidés depuis le couloir. Fornell hocha la tête et ordonna à Gallagher de rester avec Findler. Il partit ensuite avec les quatre restants pour inspecter le reste de l'appartement. Bachir ne s'était pas encore montré.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la chambre et s'avancèrent vers la dernière pièce, la dernière porte de tout l'appartement. Si Bachir était ici, c'était dans cette pièce. Sinon, ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre son retour ou à essayer de le retrouver en cherchant tous les endroits possibles. Malheureusement, ces endroits étaient nombreux.

Fornell posa la main sur la poignée et hocha la tête il ouvrit la porte et leva son arme.

Vide.

Il soupira. Bachir était parti.

Il avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau qui trônait au centre. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur une feuille où une adresse attira son attention. Une adresse à Atlanta. Avec les noms de Ziva et DiNozzo écrits au-dessous. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de McGee sans perdre une seconde. Il savait où était Bachir, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

* * *

McGee attrapa son portable sans quitter la route, qui défilait dangereusement devant lui, des yeux. « McGee. »

« Bachir n'est pas là, mais je crois savoir où il est. »

« Où ? »

« Avec Carter. Là où se trouve DiNozzo. »

Il raccrocha et souffla. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il se tourna vers Gibbs et déglutit. Comment annoncer à l'ancien Marine que Tony s'était fourré dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou une fois de plus ? Comment lui annoncer qu'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus était en très grand danger ? Il n'y avait pas de façon simple de le dire.

Après une soudaine embardée et un freinage brusque à cause d'une voiture qui venait de leur passer devant, l'informaticien prit son courage à deux mains et attira l'attention de son patron.

« Quoi, McGee ? » aboya-t-il.

« Bachir n'était pas à New York. »

« Et ? »

« Fornell pense qu'il est avec Alice Carter. »

Il fut projeté contre son siège au moment où il eût achevé sa phrase. Gibbs venait d'accélérer encore plus, atteignant désormais des records de vitesse, même pour lui. Jamais être dans la même voiture que l'ancien marine avait été aussi dangereux. Mais jamais McGee n'avait prié pour que la voiture allât encore plus vite.

* * *

Tony attrapa Ziva et la tira à côté de lui, plaçant son bras devant elle, comme pour la protéger, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était reposé, mais ne pouvait qu'à peine tenir debout plus de quelques minutes. Sa jambe brûlée le faisait encore souffrir et son bras le lançait s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Autant dire qu'il était quelque peu inutile, mais par ce simple geste, il avait l'impression de se placer en avant par rapport à Ziva, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme magnifique, mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement malgré les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées, entra. Il savait qu'elle était redoutable. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas achevé ce pourquoi elle était là. Ou que quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas achevée. Alice Carter.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme entra derrière elle, un homme qu'ils reconnurent tous deux, l'homme à cause duquel ils étaient dans cette situation. L'homme par qui tout avait commencé, l'homme qui les voulait morts. Azel Bachir.

Un couple de tueurs. Un couple impitoyable.

« DiNozzo ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est sûr Bachir. Mais tu ne m'avais pas manqué le moins du monde. »

« Shhh… Ne dis pas ça. » Alice sourit et pointa négligemment son arme vers l'Israélienne. « Un coup est tellement vite parti. »

Il serra les dents et resserra instinctivement sa prise autour de la taille de Ziva. Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa cuisse, mais ne tourna pas la tête. Lâcher des yeux les deux personnes en face d'eux serait une erreur qui pourrait s'avérer fatale.

« Pourquoi Bachir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous êtes retrouvés là au mauvais moment. Sincèrement, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire porter le chapeau. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Que veux-tu ? Nous sommes ses pions et nous avons joué sur son échiquier. »

« N'est-il pas adorable ? »

« Oh si ! Adorable » siffla Tony entre ses dents. « Et maintenant je suppose que c'est échec et mats pour nous ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Tony haussa un sourcil et sentit Ziva bouger légèrement, signe qu'elle était soudainement plus attentive. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Bachir cherchait à les éliminer depuis le début et, maintenant qu'ils étaient à sa merci, il allait les laisser en vie ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

« Vous pouvez encore me servir. J'ai tout le FBI et le NCIS après moi, mais eux vous veulent en vie. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'une monnaie d'échange. »

« Ils ne négocieront jamais, Bachir. »

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi DiNozzo. L'agent Gibbs a l'air d'énormément tenir à toi. »

Tony secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Que c'était faux ? Qu'il n'était qu'un agent pour Gibbs ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Il considérait Gibbs comme un père, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais qu'en était-il de l'ancien marine ? Le considérait-il comme un fils ? C'étaient des questions qu'il s'était toujours posées, mais n'avait jamais osé demander. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, parce que tout se terminerait probablement ici.

« Ça ne change rien, et tu le sais. Tu as un plan, pas vrai ? Si ça ne marche pas, tu vas faire en sorte de leur échapper. »

« Tu me connais bien, DiNozzo. »

Bachir sourit et échangea un regard complice avec Alice. Tony en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ziva et vit qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne le montrait pas, son visage était impassible, mais il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle avait peur. Elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortissent cette fois. Elle savait que tout se terminerait ici et maintenant.

« C'est dommage pour vous deux. »

« Pardon ? » fit Tony, surpris.

« Vous venez de trouver l'amour et tout va peut-être se terminer dans très peu de temps. C'est dommage. »

« Sentimental ? »

« Adorable » souffla Alice.

Tony secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre le mur. S'ils devaient mourir ici, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il restât tendu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire de se position, dans son état pour changer les choses. Ziva se resserra contre lui et posa sa tête contre le mur également. Alice sourit et s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce, tandis que Bachir fermait enfin la porte et s'appuyait contre.

« Que diriez-vous d'un jeu en attendant leur arrivée ? »

« Je propose le jeu du 'dites-nous votre plan puisque, de toute façon, on ne sortira pas d'ici vivants' » dit Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Bachir hocha la tête, le même sourire aux lèvres. « J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ton humour DiNozzo. »

« Azel ? J'ai envie de voir leur tête quand ils vont savoir ce qu'on a prévu. »

Bachir ferma les yeux, semblant y réfléchir. Tony tourna la tête vers Ziva et posa un baiser sur sa joue, voulant la rassurer par ce simple geste. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et hocha faiblement la tête. C'était mieux que rien. Il ne pouvait que difficilement espérer plus dans une telle situation. Leur pure moment de joie et de bonheur avait volé en éclats pour se transformer en cette catastrophe dont ils pressentaient une fin qui allait leur déplaire à tous deux.

« Très bien, je vais leur dire. »

Le couple tourna la tête vers lui, toute leur attention focalisée sur l'homme qui cherchait à les éliminer. Il eut un sourire, qui se voulait modeste, et haussa les épaules comme si le sujet de leur conversation était tout à fait banal. Sans doute possible, ils pouvaient tous dire que tout le monde se retrouvait dans une pièce avec deux criminels recherchés qui voulaient les éliminer par tous les moyens possibles.

« C'est un plan de génie » commença-t-il. « C'est en dernier recours seulement, mais je tiens à pouvoir éviter la prison alors… ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais réellement le choix. »

« Tu pourrais partir immédiatement avec Alice et aller aussi loin que possible. Ça te permettrai d'éviter la taule » suggéra Tony, avec le ton de l'évidence.

C'était évident pour eux, mais pas exactement pour les deux concernés. Ils voulaient éviter la prison ? Ils n'avaient qu'à éviter d'attendre l'arrivée du NCIS et du FBI. Ce serait la meilleure idée qui fût. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas à leur goût.

« Voyons ! Et vous laisser en vie ? Jamais ! Et je tiens à vous tuer que si c'est strictement nécessaire. Non, non. Mon idée est bien meilleure. » Il eut un sourire carnassier, que partageait Alice. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Tony et il souffla : « Il y a des explosifs un peu partout dans la maison. Si personne ne négocie notre sortie, boum ! »

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Un joli petit cliffhanger... Que va-t-il se passer pour notre couple adoré ? =D**

**AngelShep**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Salut à tous ! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite. Je ne la publierai peut-être pas de suite, parce que je veux prendre un peu d'avance au niveau des chapitres, mais c'est en bonne voie (deux chapitres déjà bouclés !) ^^**

**En attendant... bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi...**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Gibbs freina brusquement devant une maison ressemblant à toutes les autres, aux mêmes volets bleus, au même jardin parfaitement entretenu, à la même allée de garage, mais au numéro différent. Un numéro qui faisait toute la différence. Tout comme les deux voitures garées devant celle-ci.

Les deux agents descendirent de voiture et s'approchèrent de la villa, lentement. Leurs yeux scannèrent les fenêtres et les pièces sur lesquelles elles donnaient, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider, mais il n'y avait rien. S'ils étaient dans cette maison, ce n'était pas dans une de ces pièces. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et s'apprêtèrent à frapper lorsqu'ils entendirent leur nom.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent avant de quitter le porche pour retourner dans l'allée principale. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Alice Carter à une des fenêtres de l'étage, une arme à la main. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à prendre la leur, sachant que si elle avait voulu les tuer, ils seraient probablement déjà morts. Et la tuer condamnerait Tony et Ziva qui devaient être avec Bachir.

« Alice Carter. »

« Agent Gibbs, agent McGee. C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Un honneur partagé ! »

Elle eut un sourire, qui était trop beau pour être innocent. McGee déglutit. Elle était belle, vraiment belle et c'était peut-être une de ses armes les plus redoutables. Mais Gibbs restait insensible à ce charme.

« Où sont mes agents ? »

« Avec Azel. Vous voulez vos agents, vous abandonnez toutes les poursuites contre nous. Absolument tout. Nous redevenons blancs comme neige auprès de toutes les agences. Même le Mossad. »

Gibbs ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'était attendu à une telle réponse, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins impossible à accomplir. Le Mossad n'était pas dans leur juridiction, quoi qu'il demandât, il n'abandonnerait rien. Quant aux autres agences, elles se moquaient bien de la vie de deux simples agents, elles n'accepteraient pas. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

« J'ai un autre marché à proposer. Je vous fournis deux billets pour la destination que vous souhaitez et je veille à ce que vous partiez en vie. En échange de mes agents vivants. »

Abby n'hésiterait pas à l'aider sur ce coup-là. Un simple coup de fil et ils auraient leurs billets tout prêts. Alice pencha la tête de côté, semblant réfléchir à la proposition. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de grimacer en secouant la tête.

« Le Mossad nous retrouvera. »

« On ne peut rien faire avec le Mossad. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il s'agissait de la fille du directeur. Peut-être fera-t-il une petite exception pour elle. Il ne sacrifierait tout de même pas le seul enfant qu'il lui reste ? »

Gibbs souffla et attrapa son portable. Il pouvait toujours essayer, même s'il doutait que ça marcherait. Il n'était pas sûr que le directeur Eli David se préoccupât tant que ça de la santé de sa fille. Ou de son bonheur. Ou de quoi que ce fût la concernant. Mais rien ne valait la peine d'essayer.

« Directeur Vance. »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Eli David. »

« Pourquoi Gibbs ? » La voix montrait clairement l'exaspération du directeur, mais Gibbs ne s'en formalisa pas, il y était habitué. Et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Tony et Ziva sont retenus en otage par Carter et Bachir. Ils veulent que le Mossad arrête de les chercher. »

« C'est inutile de contacter Eli. »

« Je sais, » souffla Gibbs, « mais je dois au moins essayer. »

« Juste quelques minutes. »

Gibbs hocha la tête, même si c'était inutile. Il se moquait de tout, sauf de ses deux agents qui étaient retenus par deux criminels dangereux, qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde pour les tuer. Il soupira et se tourna vers McGee, qui le fixait avec tristesse. Lui aussi se doutait de l'aboutissement de cette conversation. Toute personne connaissant un minimum Eli David saurait comment elle finirait : nulle part.

Ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur Alice Carter, qui les observait avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le savait aussi. Ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Ils n'obtiendraient jamais ce qu'ils voulaient parce que ce n'était pas ça qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de Tony et Ziva. C'était tout ce qui les intéressait.

« Agent Gibbs ? »

« Directeur David ? »

« Peut-on savoir la raison de cet appel ? » grogna Eli David. Gibbs soupira intérieurement, c'était déjà mal parti.

« Ziva est détenu par Azel Bachir. »

« Je suis au courant » le coupa-t-il. « La réponse est non. Je pensais que la devise des Etats-Unis était 'nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes' ? »

« Bachir n'est pas un terroriste. Et nous parlons de votre fille, directeur. Ne tenez-vous donc pas un minimum à elle. »

« Agent Gibbs, » commença-t-il, sa voix démontrant sa colère palpable, « ma fille est tout ce qu'il me reste. Si vous pensez un seul instant que je vais la laisser se faire tuer par un homme tel que Bachir, alors vous n'êtes pas du tout l'homme que je croyais. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous verrez. »

La conversation se coupa avant même que Gibbs eût pu dire autre chose. Il rangea son portable et secoua la tête en apercevant le regard interrogateur que McGee lui lançait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à espérer de toute façon. Ce refus était sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir prévu pour tirer Ziva de cette situation.

« Il a dit non. »

« Dommage pour vos agents. Il semblerait qu'Eli David se moque bien de sa fille. »

Elle leur sourit et disparut de la fenêtre. Gibbs s'avança alors vers l'entrée de la maison, suivi de près par McGee. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, son portable sonna. Il jura et décrocha sèchement, sans même faire attention à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« N'entrez pas. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mossad. N'entrez pas, on s'occupe de tout. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »

« Parce qu'on a un plan pour sauver l'officier David. »

« Et l'agent DiNozzo » siffla Gibbs, remarquant l'omission volontaire. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonnât la personne qu'il considérait comme un fils avec ces deux criminels.

« Eloignez-vous de cette maison. »

Gibbs serra les dents et raccrocha. Il fit signe à McGee et tous deux s'éloignèrent, obéissant à l'agent invisible de l'agence israélienne. Ils retournèrent dans leur voiture et s'assirent dans les fauteuils avant, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la maison, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer. Qu'allait faire le Mossad ? Qu'allait faire Bachir ?

Mais plus important encore : comment tout ceci finirait-il ?

* * *

Ziva passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tony et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Bachir les observait du coin de l'œil depuis une chaise de la chambre. La porte était ouverte et Alice se trouvait dans le couloir, observant par une fenêtre la voiture de Gibbs et McGee. L'italien passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira contre lui.

Elle eut un léger sourire et se laissa aller contre lui, pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le prendrait dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu'elle le sentirait près d'elle, la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Simplement la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble.

« Tony ? » souffla-t-elle, tellement bas qu'elle pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il passa son second bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur la sienne, la serrant le plus fort possible, le plus près possible. « Oui ? »

« On ne sortira pas d'ici. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Elle ferma les yeux et ne dit rien. Elle écouta les battements calmes et réguliers du cœur de son amant, se laissant bercer par cette douce mélodie qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir pu écouter plus souvent. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où ils avaient laissé passer leur chance, à toutes les fois où ils auraient pu former un 'nous'. Ils pourraient être tellement plus désormais. Ils auraient pu ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation s'ils n'avaient pas hésité, s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis le début. Mais non. Tout serait bientôt terminé et ils en avaient à peine profité.

Elle soupira. « Je t'aime, tu sais ? » Elle releva la tête et ses yeux marron rencontrèrent ceux verts de l'italien. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt dans la journée : c'était un baiser tendre, dans lequel ils purent faire passer la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur monde et ils se séparèrent.

« Bachir » grogna Tony.

« Désolé d'interrompre un tel moment. Vous voulez faire vos adieux aux deux rigolos d'en bas ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

C'était une demande… surprenante. Pourquoi leur laissait-il l'occasion de parler à Gibbs et McGee ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être envie de faire vos adieux. Comme vous étiez en train de vous les faire entre vous… »

Tony hocha la tête et Bachir se leva. Il appela Alice qui s'approcha d'eux. Ziva interrogea l'italien du regard qui lui fit signe de la tête. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui et se leva, avant de s'avancer vers Alice qui attendait près de la porte.

Une fois à portée d'elle, elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers le couloir. La porte de la chambre se referma derrière elles et Ziva perdit Tony de vue. Ce qui l'inquiéta. Ils voulaient juste les séparer.

Cependant, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elles passèrent la fenêtre devant laquelle s'était postée jusqu'à présent Alice. Elles continuèrent jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elles descendirent. Alice l'entraina jusqu'au hall d'entrée et s'arrêta devant la porte. Ziva fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Va-t-en. Bachir se moque de toi et, moi spécialement, je ne te connais pas. »

« Laissez partir Tony. Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Avec ou sans le témoignage de Tony, ça ne fait aucune différence. S'il vous plait, laissez-le partir. Il a assez traversé d'épreuves. On veut simplement reprendre le cours de nos vies. »

« Nous aussi. C'est Tony qui nous a fait couler, alors il coulera avec nous. Va-t-en. »

Ziva secoua la tête, refusant de laisser Tony seul, refusant de l'abandonner alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver, mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'extérieur. Avant d'avoir pu récupérer son équilibre, la porte était déjà refermée derrière elle. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la voiture de ses collègues où elle remarqua qu'ils étaient sortis.

Elle se dirigea vers eux et prit Gibbs dans ses bras, heureuse d'être sortie malgré tout. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement par soulagement et par bonheur qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Gibbs, c'était aussi par tristesse, parce qu'elle était prête à s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment.

« Tony ? »

« Ils refusent de le laisser partir… J'ai… »

« Ça va aller. On va le tirer de là » souffla Gibbs, souhaitant la réconforter, parce qu'il ne voyait pas lui-même comment la situation pourrait s'arranger. Ils ne pensaient même pas pouvoir retrouver Ziva.

« Non, Gibbs. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et leva des yeux emplis de larmes, qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler, vers lui. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. « Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'aller en prison. Ils vont se faire sauter avec la maison. Et Tony. »

* * *

Tony ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit la porte se fermer sur Ziva. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Bachir s'approcha de lui. Il ne prêta qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout était soudainement devenu clair. A l'instant où Ziva avait été entrainée par Alice, il avait compris. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait ce qu'ils avaient prévu de puis le début. Il était simplement heureux de savoir qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle pourrait continuer à vivre. C'était son but depuis le début et cette fois, il était certain de l'avoir atteint.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Bachir, qui avait cessé de lui parler lorsqu'il avait compris que Tony avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il lui fit un sourire et retourna s'assoir près du bureau, sans quitter l'italien du regard. Comme s'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Comme s'il était capable de faire quelque chose face à un homme armé et en pleine forme. Il prenait des précautions inutiles.

« Elle est en sécurité. »

« Je n'ai toujours voulu que te tuer, toi. »

« Tu l'utilisais pour m'atteindre. »

« Quand Jones m'a annoncé que Peoria Freene souhaitait se joindre à moi, ça m'a de suite fait réfléchir. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était mort. Alors quand il m'a montré ta photo, en disant que ta femme n'était presque jamais là et ne faisait pas partie du groupe, j'ai compris. »

« Et tu t'en es servi. »

Bachir sourit et hocha la tête. Jones n'avait jamais envoyé d'hommes trouver Ziva à Atlanta. C'était une ruse pour le piéger, pour être sûr que s'il parvenait à échapper à Mikael, il tomberait sur tous les autres hommes, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il n'avait pas cherché à tuer Ziva lorsqu'elle était retournée à Washington. Il n'avait pas envoyé Alice pour la trouver et la tuer, mais pour la suivre et arriver jusqu'à lui. Bachir voulait sa vengeance.

Et il était sur le point de l'avoir.

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes la vie. Surtout depuis miss David. Alors t'entrainer avec moi sera un véritable plaisir. »

Tony le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rire. Comment pouvait-il rire dans une telle situation, Tony l'ignorait. Il savait cependant que tout était bel et bien terminé.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice entra. Elle lança un sourire à Tony avant de venir s'assoir à ses côtés, son arme toujours fidèlement dans sa main. « Ta chérie est avec le reste de l'équipe. »

Il ne dit rien et continua de fixer la porte désormais ouverte. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

« Laisse-le donc penser à tout ce qu'il a manqué dans sa vie. »

« Et à tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je pense à toutes ces missions sous-couverture. »

« Dont une qui l'a entrainé là où il est aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il ne la referait pas s'il avait vraiment le choix. Moi je ne le ferai pas. Me conduire une seconde fois à la mort, non merci ! »

« Je la referai encore et encore, juste pour avoir le plaisir de revoir vos visages déconfits en découvrant que j'étais sous-couverture et que personne ne l'avait jamais su. »

C'eut pour effet de les faire taire tous les deux. Ils posèrent leur regard sur lui, avant de sourire d'un air entendu, à quelque chose qu'eux seuls savaient. Tony soupira et ferma les yeux, se demandant quand ils décideraient qu'il serait temps d'en finir, voulant en finir, ne supportant plus cette attente interminable : s'ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui, qu'attendaient-ils donc ?

* * *

Abby souffla et recommença pour la énième fois une partie de solitaire sur l'ordinateur de Tony. Elle s'ennuyait, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des nouvelles de Gibbs et McGee. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les appeler au risque de les déranger en pleines négociations ou mission de sauvetage, ou quoi que ce fût d'autre, mais elle désespérait à espérer ainsi, à attendre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bureaux autour d'elle et elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma le jeu et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, ses mains se fermant autour de la souris de l'italien. Elle cessa de penser à la situation dont elle ignorait tout et dans laquelle se trouvait probablement toute l'équipe. Elle devait penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux, de plus gai.

Elle sourit. Tony et Ziva.

Elle peinait encore à croire que ces deux-là furent ensemble. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant si longtemps que cela semblait impossible qu'ils avaient enfin cédé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les féliciter en personne, les prendre dans ses bras et leur faire passer tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en sachant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. _Pas encore_, se rectifia-t-elle.

Mais bientôt elle pourrait le faire. Elle savait que Gibbs les ramènerait tous les deux vivants, sains et saufs. Elle pourrait prendre Ziva dans ses bras, lui demander les moindres détails de leur histoire – du moins de la partie qu'elle avait manquée. Elle pourrait à nouveau sortir avec Tony, partageait absolument tout avec lui, comme le grand frère qu'il était devenu pour elle. Elle allait les récupérer. Elle devait les récupérer, ils lui manquaient bien trop.

« Ramène-les Gibbs. Vite. »

* * *

Gibbs essaya pour la énième fois de joindre l'agent du Mossad, mais c'était en vain il ne répondait pas. Il ne pouvait contacter personne, ne pouvait dire à personne qu'il y avait une bombe dans la villa, prête à exploser à la moindre occasion. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne supportait pas de tourner ainsi en rond, de ne rien faire. Il fallait qu'il agît.

Il quitta la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas ferme. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il vit une personne au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement, sentant les yeux de ses deux autres agents sur lui dans son dos. Il arriva devant la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Il entendit alors un cri.

Un nom hurlé, suivi d'un simple mot.

Tony.

« Gibbs, cours ! »

Et il obéit. Il se mit à courir vers la voiture, et il regarda derrière lui, souhaitant voir l'italien, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Tony à une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, appuyé contre le mur le plus proche. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il sut.

Tony venait de lui sauver la vie et de se sacrifier.

Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser faire ça, Tony était comme un fils pour lui, _il était son fils_. Et il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Tony. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le point d'ancrage de la famille qu'ils formaient au NCIS, le lien entre eux tous. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ferma les yeux.

Et prit une décision.

« Non, Tony ! » hurla-t-il.

Il se releva et se tourna vers la maison, prêt à s'y précipiter. Mais c'était vain. Il était trop tard. Il avait perdu un temps précieux à prendre sa décision.

La maison explosa.

* * *

**Oups... Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter là peut-être, non ? Dites-moi que vous en pensez... sans essayer de me tuer please ! **

**A la prochaine fois pour l'épilogue !**

**AngelShep**


	22. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! Voilà le dernier chapitre tant attendu du cavale. J'espère que cet épilogue vous conviendra. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi durant tout ce temps, merci pour toutes les reviews, merci d'avoir lu cette fic... Merci, merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est toujours pas à moi...**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

« Tony ! »

Un cri déchirant.

« DiNozzo ! »

Un hurlement venant du cœur.

Des pas précipités, des personnes qui courent vers une maison en flammes, vers ce qu'il reste d'une maison plus exactement. Parce que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Quelques murs qui peinaient à rester debout. Des débris de poutres.

Mais surtout des flammes. Et trois personnes qui se précipitaient vers celles-ci comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Cependant tous les trois savaient qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à espérer. Rien n'aurait pu sortir vivant d'une telle explosion. Pas quand la maison elle-même n'était presque plus là.

Trois personnes passèrent au milieu des débris, à la recherche de celui qui était dans la maison, dans un espoir vain. Elles évitèrent les flammes, pour en trouver au final que des décombres et aucune trace de la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Mais il n'y avait aucun corps, pas même ceux de Bachir et Carter… Tony était bien mort, soufflé entièrement dans cette explosion et ils n'auraient même pas son corps pour pouvoir l'enterrer…

* * *

Abby fixait le téléphone, espérant le faire sonner par la pensée. Elle attendait un appel, qui annoncerait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, qu'ils allaient tous reprendre leur vie tranquillement. Elle attendait avec impatience cet appel, priant silencieusement pour que le temps avançât plus vite. Elle était loin de se douter à quel point elle détesterait à jamais le coup de fil qu'elle allait recevoir.

Le directeur s'arrêta devant le bureau, et s'appuya contre, attendant également des nouvelles de l'équipe. Le téléphone sonna et la jeune femme sauta sur le combiné, décrochant.

« Allo ? » Elle écouta la personne à l'autre bout du fil attentivement. Elle se mit soudain à secouer la tête, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. « Non. Non, non, non, non ! Oh mon Dieu, non… » Les larmes coulaient désespérément le long de ses joues désormais. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais.

Elle raccrocha et leva des yeux anéantis vers le directeur. « Tony… Tony est mort… » Et elle éclata pour de bon en sanglots, se recroquevillant sur la chaise qu'avait occupé DiNozzo, quelques semaines auparavant.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil sans lui…

* * *

Il pleuvait. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes présentes dans le cimetière en ce vendredi matin. Quelques personnes qui enterraient un être cher, quelques personnes venues faire leurs adieux à leur ami, à leur meilleur ami, à un membre de leur famille. A un amant. Une femme, vêtue de noir, aux tatouages nombreux, pleurait toutes les armes de son corps, dans les bras d'un homme relativement bien habillé, qui retenait ses larmes.

Ducky et Gibbs se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, trempés jusqu'aux os, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtaient réellement attention. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant eux, devant le cercueil de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme, dont les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie, la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'à peine profité du temps passé aux côtés de l'homme qu'ils enterraient.

Ziva était anéantie. Elle refusait de parler, ne mangeait qu'à peine. Toute personne ayant essayé de lui parler n'avait rien obtenu. Avec Tony était parti tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à être heureuse, à vivre réellement.

Elle ne pourrait pas se lever chaque matin sans le voir endormi à ses côtés, elle ne pourrait pas travailler à son bureau sans lever les yeux et les poser sur son sourire si contagieux. Elle ne pourrait pas travailler avec un autre coéquipier. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à faire semblant, à faire comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Ça lui était impossible.

Elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules et tourna la tête vers Gibbs. Il l'attira à lui et elle laissa libre court à son chagrin, pleurant contre sa poitrine, sentant ses bras autour d'elle. Ce ne serait jamais Tony. Personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer.

* * *

Ziva leva les yeux vers Gibbs qui venait d'entrer dans son sous-sol. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers lorsqu'il la vit, mais finit par les descendre et la rejoignit. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant elle et haussa un sourcil. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle sentit ses bras autour de lui et se laissa bercer, ayant besoin de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. De l'homme qui était un père pour Tony.

« Ça fait deux mois… »

« Je sais, Ziva. Shhh… »

Elle secoua la tête et se dégagea de ses bras. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant encore pourquoi la jeune femme était dans un tel état. Elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui travailler, mais il n'avait rien dit, sachant que ce jour n'était pas le meilleur qui fût pour elle. Loin de là. Même lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que deux mois, mais que c'était déjà trop. Il avait repoussé Vance pour la sixième fois, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de remplacement, qu'il n'y aurait jamais un seul remplaçant pour Tony, parce que personne ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville.

Dans un sens, c'était une chance que Ziva n'eut pas été là. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à Vance.

« Je suis enceinte Gibbs. De lui. »

Tout était clair. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la tira vers lui. Il était en elle, bien vivant. Il n'était pas parti définitivement. Il était toujours avec eux.

Il serait toujours avec eux. A travers ce bébé et dans leur cœur…

* * *

Six mois plus tard

Ziva entra dans son nouvel appartement et sourit en découvrant plusieurs touches ajoutées par Abby. Elle s'approcha du canapé et s'assit dessus, attrapant un coussin noir au dessin de toile d'araignée. C'était tout à fait du goût de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête et se leva lentement, pour se dirigez vers la cuisine qu'elle savait avoir été aménagée par McGee.

Elle entra et sourit une nouvelle fois devant le spectacle d'une table en bois impeccable, accompagnée de deux chaises, d'une table de travail, d'un frigo et d'une cuisinière nette. D'autres instruments étaient posés sur un lave-vaisselle neuf et un meuble en bois. Des placards étaient au-dessus, sûrement remplis de victuailles, elle n'en doutait pas. Ils avaient tous tenus à s'occuper de son appartement, refusant qu'elle fît quoi que ce fût.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un grand lit en bois, sculpté soigneusement. Il était magnifique. Gibbs s'était surpassé. Deux tables de nuit assorties trônaient à chacun de ses côtés, prêtes à l'emploi. Tout était parfait. Même l'immense armoire en bois également était assortie au reste des meubles.

C'était trop parfait.

Fermant la porte, elle se dirigea vers la dernière pièce, qui était devenue nécessaire et était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient refusé qu'elle les aidât. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une chambre d'enfant, qui était encore peu meublé. Une table à langer et un lit en bois, faits par Gibbs, étaient les deux seuls objets de la pièce. Elle sourit et s'approcha du berceau.

Sa main effleura les barreaux, tandis que son autre main se posait sur son ventre rebondi. Son esprit se perdit dans un futur proche, où elle pourrait tenir dans ses bras son bébé, sa petite fille ou son petit garçon, elle ne voulait pas savoir avant la naissance. Ce petit ange qui serait à la fois une partie d'elle et une partie de Tony.

La seule chose qui la relierait pour toujours à l'italien.

Elle sentit les larmes monter et maudit ses hormones qui rendaient ses humeurs trop instables. Elle avait assez pleuré. Elle devait penser au futur, penser à son enfant, à _leur _enfant, qui naitrait dans un peu moins de trois mois. C'était la seule chose qui comptait désormais.

Elle avait coupé les ponts avec son père, définitivement elle ne supporterait pas de le voir et de l'entendre, sachant qu'il aurait pu permettre à Tony d'être encore en vie maintenant. Elle travaillait désormais à plein temps et totalement pour le NCIS. Pas en ce moment à cause de sa grossesse, mais une fois son accouchement passé et les quelques premiers mois, elle espérait pouvoir, au moins à mi-temps reprendre son travail. Un travail qui lui avait permis de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, mais qui le lui avait aussi arraché.

Elle soupira et quitta cette chambre pour retourner dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit sur Gibbs qui portait deux de ses valises. Les trois autres étaient déjà posées contre un mur. Elle sourit et le remercia. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et ses yeux parcoururent plus en détails la pièce.

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut une immense bibliothèque remplie de DVD en tous genres.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Gibbs.

« Abby. Elle a pensé que tu apprécierais toute sa collection. »

« Je vais pouvoir enfin connaitre mes classiques. »

« Il aurait adoré cet appartement. »

« Je sais. »

Il se leva et lui tendit une de ses mains. Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, tout en prenant sa main. Il la tira vers lui et l'entraina vers la porte d'entrée. « Abby nous a tous invité chez elle. Un grand repas de famille pour Thanksgiving. »

« Emmène-nous là-bas. »

Il sourit et ferma la porte de l'appartement avant d'entrainer Ziva dans le couloir, loin de sa nouvelle demeure, en direction de celle d'Abby et du repas de 'famille' qui les attendait, parce qu'ils en étaient une, même si ce n'était pas par le sang.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs était le père de cette grande famille. Donald Mallard était l'oncle chaleureux et toujours à l'écoute. Abigail Sciuto était la jeune sœur surexcitée, mais bien trop affectueuse pour son propre bien. Timothy McGee était le jeune frère, un peu timide, mais doué, qui s'enorgueillissait un peu plus chaque jour – surtout depuis qu'il était devenu le nouveau agent senior de l'équipe. Et enfin Ziva David, la dernière à avoir rejoint la famille. Celle, qui, de cousine, était devenue la belle-fille et la fille, après avoir fini avec Anthony DiNozzo, le fils ainé, malheureusement décédé…

Mais toujours dans leur cœur.

* * *

**Voilà... Je sais que cette fin ne plaira pas à tout le monde... C'est pour ça qu'il y a une suite ! :D**

**Ceux qui veulent être prévenus quand la suite arrivera, dites-le moi (je ne sais pas quand je la publierai, pas de suite, de suite, en tout cas...) et je veillerai à vous prévenir. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé aujourd'hui même le titre ! **

**Enfin, bref, merci encore à tous...**

**Et à la prochaine !**

**AngelShep**


End file.
